


Midsummer Dreaming

by TheBigBlamTheory



Series: Epic Blam Tale [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Midsummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlamTheory/pseuds/TheBigBlamTheory
Summary: Sam plans on making his and Blaine's anniversary big. Just who is interfering with their perfect relationship by sending Blaine anonymous love letters? Sam goes on a mission to find the molester and since Kurt is in town he knows exactly where he has to look.





	1. Chapter 1

****Midsummer Dreaming** **

 

May 27th, Tuesday: 25 days until Midsummer

 

Everywhere in school hang paper fairies and sunflowers. Sam smiled as he walked by the holiday decorations because he just loved them! Always had but this year it was even better. He and Blaine would have been together for exactly six months on Midsummer! So of course today Sam would start his preparations for the anniversary.

Blaine was already at his locker, taking out some book.

"Hey!" Sam laid a hand on his boyfriend's back and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. They never made out in the school hallways because of possible bullying but Sam wouldn't resign from a morning kiss on the cheek. Until now no one had bothered them for it.

"Hey. Have you slept well?"

"Yeah. I have only dreamt of you." Sam went to his own locker a few feet away while Blaine smiled.

"I don't believe you but I appreciate the cute little lie."

"Oh come on! I really dreamt of you", Sam said. "You were wearing an elf hat like…" Sam put both of his hands above his head to outline a triangle hat. "…it was green, as was your costume."

"Sam, it's Midsummer, not Christmas."

"Same difference!" Sam grinned and finally got out his Spanish book. He couldn't mention that said dream had ended with Blaine not wearing anything. Not in school. He could tell Blaine later about it when they had more time to dwell on the subject of Blaine's gorgeous body.

Blaine went to his class. Sam waited until he had rounded a corner before he took out the rose he had bought earlier at a gas station and quickly stuck it to the slots of Blaine's locker. Mission started! In December he had stuck love letters at Blaine's locker, now roses were the thing. Blaine would know it would be from him and feel very loved and adored.

"What are you doing?" Ryder opened his locker next to Blaine's and frowned at the rose. "Did you guys fight?"

"No! It's almost our half-year anniversary and I'm planning on making it big."

"Oh. Oh, so you were actually serious in your text yesterday when you asked me what I would do for Marley's and my six-months-anniversary?"

"Yes, of course! You didn't answer!"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not planning anything. Ask me again in December."

"Ryder." Sam used his most sincere and stern teacher voice and lowered his head. "The person you love deserves your attention. You put so much energy into getting Marley but now that you have her you can't just lay back! She'll find someone else who gives her sweet attention!"

"You… you think so?" Ryder stopped searching for a book and looked thoughtfully into his locker.

"Positive! Believe me, she'll be glad and love you even more."

"Maybe you are right! Insane and crazy but right. I'll take her to Breadstix."

Sam frowned. "Don't you go there like every Friday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So it needs to be special, man!"

"Okay, okay! Then I'll be thinking of something else."

"Good. Let me know if you got something. I'm looking for ideas as well. It could be Midsummer themed", Sam suggested.

"How about you think of your relationship and I of mine?" Ryder took a book, shut his locker and turned his back to Sam. Some people were so rude! Tsk.

When Sam walked to class he once again adored the decorations. Some fairies were even sparkling! Only when he glanced into the choir room was he disappointed. Nothing! Not even a single sunflower.

This year Midsummer was even more special because Sam would (hopefully) graduate. But he still had to decide what to do after school. His father wanted him to come to Kentucky to train Sam in being a carpenter so that he later could take over the family business. Blaine wanted him to come with him to New York so they could be together. And Sam didn't know what he should do. He wanted and needed to be with Blaine, yes, but what was he supposed to do in New York? It was the biggest of all cities and Sam thought Cincinnati was too much already. And the idea of taking over the family business wasn't the worst, to be honest.

 

* * *

 Blaine

* * *

 

After Geography had ended Blaine went to his locker and immediately had to smile. He had suspected that Sam would do something for Midsummer – after all he knew his boyfriend who not only was holiday obsessed but also the biggest fan of anniversaries – and the rose on the locker confirmed it. Blaine grasped the red flower and took a deep breath from its smell before he also removed the accompanying pink envelope from his locker. He'd play along and read it in the library where he had read all those love notes Sam had sent him in December. This time Blaine had the advantage of knowing from whom it came and would to be able to return the affections.

With a big fat grin Blaine settled down between two book shelf rows and opened the envelope. It was written with a very neat penmanship and scented with a perfume that struck Blaine as foreign. Sam had probably bought something completely new to make the impression of being someone else.

_'Dear Blaine. Maybe I should have called but I figured you'd love a good old fashioned letter. So here goes. I can't get you out of my head, I think about you day and night. Your beautiful face is so clear in my mind as if you were here and I'm dying inside because you're not really here. I hope that one day you will feel the same about me. Until then I keep dreaming. Your secret admirer.'_

Blaine laughingly shook his head. He had to give Sam credit for really making it sound as it if wasn't from him. So cute!

Blaine put the letter into his bag next to the rose and hurried to the choir room. Some of his fellow Glee mates were already here. Blaine was lucky because one of them was his boyfriend. Blaine put his bag on the chair next to Sam and settled down on the blonde's lap, cupping his face and going straight at his lips.

Sam made a surprised sound but before he could respond Blaine leaned back and grinned at him.

"You're the best!"

"I know. But why do you realise that today of all days?" Sam put his hands on Blaine's waist while Blaine ignored the not so subtle "Get a room" from Kitty and Unique's "Aren't they the cutest!"

"No reason." Blaine was sure his knowing grin gave him away. However, Sam just waggled his eyebrows and asked for another kiss. Blaine gave in for now. The choir room was a safe place.

Eventually Blaine sat down on his own chair but held on to Sam's hand. Mr. Schue came in and he smiled as bright as Blaine had.

"Guys, I have good news! Do you remember the time we had an advisor to help us win a competition?"

"Please don't tell me you brought back Jesse St. James", Sam said.

"Better!"

"But Mr. Schue, we don't need advice! We are doing just fine on our own!" Tina said.

"Of course you are! But I believe that first, you will do even better with the new advisers and second, you will all like them. Please welcome…" He made a big gesture to the door. Having awaited his catchword now two people came in. Blaine's heart stopped for a moment out of shock. His ex was one of the advisers. Kurt walked in as if he still felt at home here despite all of his time away. Why hadn't anybody warned Blaine? He hadn't seen Kurt since their break up half a year ago and honestly, things had not been good. Neither between them nor between Kurt and Sam. Especially not between Kurt and Sam.

Sam's hand tensed and in the next second he took it back. Blaine was too distracted with the happenings to do more than notice it. The second adviser was Rachel Berry.

"Guys, isn't that fantastic?" Mr. Schue asked full of enthusiasm since the group remained quiet.

"Uh, no. As I said, we can do without advice", Tina said.

"Oh, don't be shy!" Rachel said. "You and me, we know that this club had been at its best as long as I was around! And since it contributed so much to help me make the best out of my talents I'm here to give something back! Kurt is here because I made him come."

Kurt laughed awkwardly and tilted his head. "It's true. I didn't want to come." He avoided looking to the direction where Blaine and Sam sat. While Mr. Schue talked on about how great it would be with them Blaine leaned to his boyfriend who wore a grim expression.

"Talk about unexpected."

"Rachel should have warned me", Sam said.

"Sam, you're not still on the edge when it comes to Kurt, right? We've been there and now we're here." Blaine patted Sam's bare forearm and the blond took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, we're here. I'm here and you are, too. We love each other truly, madly, deeply."

"See." Blaine smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher.

 

* * *

 Sam

* * *

 

 Sam's jaw was grinding the whole time during Glee club. He couldn't help himself but he didn't like Kurt's presence. He couldn't tell why since he didn't think Blaine would go back to him, and apart from that he knew Kurt was in a relationship and had moved on so… There was no reason to be tensed.

Tough maybe the reason was that Kurt had laughed about him and Blaine being a couple. Laughed! They were no joke! It wasn't awkward when they kissed! They hadn't had gay sex yet but that would come with time and it sure wasn't because they were like brothers because they weren't. They were a real couple!

"Wait." Sam squared his shoulders when everybody else was getting up. "Does that mean I'm living in the same house as Kurt again?"

"Oh, Sam", Blaine sighed.

"What? I don't want that! I want my independency!"

Blaine nodded patiently. "To be honest I'd find it awkward, too. Why don't you ask Rachel if you can stay with her again?"

Sam frowned. "She made me clean stuff."

"I'm sure you'll survive it."

Sam puckered his lips. He didn't want to move. Hadn't he some right that said he was the Hummel-Hudson's first and best son now and Kurt had to stay somewhere else? Why couldn't __he__  go to Rachel's?

Speaking of the devils.

"Blaiiiine! Saaaaam!" Rachel approached them while Kurt stayed back a bit. Good for him. He probably was afraid that Sam would punch him again. This time Kurt would fly backwards out of the choir room and _boom_ right into the lockers.

"Uhm, yeah, hi. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sam asked after he had received the obligatory Berry hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! Did it work?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous", Blaine mumbled before he strolled to Kurt. Sam tore open his eyes and almost followed him. But then he remembered that he wasn't jealous and just watched from the distance. It looked pretty awkward as they hugged, ha!

"So tell me, how have you been? How are things with you and Blaine, everything good?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Everything is fantastic. We're not like brothers, we're totally doing the nasty."

"That's… really interesting. Good for you!"

"No, I can't do this!" Sam turned away and walked over to Blaine. He laid an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders while looking at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. So nice to see you."

"Hi, Sam. It's nice to see you, too. And I hope you're not still mad at me for how I behaved on Christmas. I'm really sorry for that."

"Mhmh."

Blaine laid his hands on Sam's chest and patted it. "Isn't that great? You two can be friends again."

"Sure." Sam really believed Kurt. Except that he didn't. Kurt was here to win Blaine back and playing nice and generous was part of his plan.

"Come on, Sam. Hey." Blaine laid his hand flat on Sam's chest and pushed against it so Sam eventually looked at him. He knew the look in Blaine's eyes. It said 'I love you'. And Sam wanted to lay off his insecurities, he really did. Maybe he just had to try harder.

"Okay." Sam breathed in and nodded. Rachel came to them and talked to Kurt, both now starting to walk away.

Blaine sighed and watched Sam's face. A small smile crept on his lips. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm always cute."

"Okay, but you're especially cute then." Blaine grinned and kissed Sam's mouth. Sam was sure that it was because they had come together in December but every time he tasted Blaine it felt like Christmas all over again with those cinnamon and cedar flavors.

When they exited the choir room Rachel and Kurt weren't to be seen anymore and Sam couldn't say he was sad about that. He walked Blaine to his next class and managed it to not mention the rose. Blaine must've gotten it by now but he would probably say something only after he had received a few more and couldn't ignore Sam's genius any longer.

 

* * *

 

His worst nightmare had come true. Kurt did live with his parents again. Sam actually thought about sleeping in his car. His dad had only recently sent him money for a second hand car and Sam was really glad he had it so why not make it his one true home?

Or, well, he could to the next best thing and flee to Blaine's. His house was only a few blocks away so Sam walked through the quiet suburban streets. The sun was standing low but its light was still very warm and everywhere birds were whistling and trees branches were rustling softly.

"Kurt is invading my privacy!" Sam said as the Anderson's door opened.

"Oh, why, hello Sam", Mrs. Anderson said. She let him come in and Sam tried his best not be embarrassed or blush.

"What about Kurt, is he home?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. But only for a short time. I'm…" He gestured upstairs and then quickly went to Blaine's room.

"You could have opened the door, you know", he said to his boyfriend who was sitting at his desk and looked around in surprise.

"Sam, hey. I would have if I had known you were coming over."

"Tsk." Sam lay down on Blaine's bed and folded his hands behind his neck.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Blaine asked.

"No, you made me run into your mother."

"Come on, she likes you now."

"She only pretends to and you know it. Anyway. Kurt is invading my privacy."

"Oh. Well, as long as he doesn't try to steal you from me."

Sam pursed his lips. "Yeah, right, it's this way round."

"It could be, Sam, it could be. You're the hottest boy in town."

"I know but…" Sam thought about it. Kurt had proven a few times that he wasn't immune to Sam's great physique. But he __loved__  Blaine, which was what mattered.

"So how are you going to solve the problem?" Blaine asked. He had turned around in his chair and looked at Sam, who propped himself on his elbows.

"I'm going to watch him with a hawk-eye and I am never going to leave your side, and we will make out whenever Kurt is around to show him that we're a real couple and not like brothers."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and sighed. "We don't have to proof anything to anybody, Sam. And by the way, you emphasizing at least once a day that we're not like brothers will not change anything."

"We're not!" Sam said.

"Just relax, Sam." Blaine always said the same thing. But how could he stay so calm? They had left two months at best and afterwards either would only see each other via Skype or even break up!

"Look, it's still light and warm outside", Blaine said. "Do you want to grab a drink down in the garden? Coconut milkshake, mh?"

"No." Sam lay back again and looked at the ceiling. Being outside was so overrated, even in summer. Especially with Blaine parents there.

"Not even with some vanilla sugar?"

Sam bit his lip. Blaine was so unfair! He knew Sam couldn't say no to the Anderson's magical Midsummer milkshake.

Eventually he gave in and they went to the kitchen. Blaine mixed together the coconut milk and ice cream while Sam got out the vanilla sugar and stirred a tiny little bit of nutmeg powder in. When the drinks were ready they took them out to the Anderson's back yard. At the very end stood a big lime tree that was surrounded by some green bushes with white flowers. It was their special place, their Blam place and it at least provided some privacy for them even when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were never far away.

After they had settled down on a blanket Sam leaned against the rough root of the tree and drank through his straw. The air was still warm and some bees were flying around. Okay, maybe being outside wasn't that bad. Could be that the coconut shake made everything better, too.

Blaine sighed heavily.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about after summer."

"I can", Sam said. "I mean, I don't want to think about it. We still have two months."

"That's nothing", Blaine said. He put his glass down and changed his sitting position so he faced Sam. He laid one hand on Sam's jeans and gently stroked over the leg.

"I don't want to move anywhere without you", he whispered. Sam carefully placed his glass on the uneven ground and then turned to Blaine, taking his hand into his own.

"Me neither", he quietly said. "I wish we still had a year. Can't we fall through the exams on purpose and repeat senior year?"

Blaine chuckled. "Sounds tempting."

"Oh, come on, please!" Sam squeezed Blaine's hand.

"It's not really a solution, Sam…"

"Yes, it is!" Before Blaine could disagree Sam kissed him. He had noticed that Blaine tended to give in to whatever Sam wanted when kissing was involved. And Sam loved this method, too. He loved nibbling on Blaine's lips and hearing the little sounds he made. From the day they had come together Blaine had been his favorite in-between-snack because the taste of his lips never got boring. And it even burned calories instead of gaining them!

"I know what you're doing", Blaine mumbled as they took a break.

"What am I doing?"

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair. That was something Sam loved, too. In fact he loved every touch of Blaine.

"We are not failing the exams on purpose, Sam. No one but you would even think about something like that."

Damn.

"I wasn't serious, come on."

"Yes, you were." Blaine smiled a little adorable smile and pushed his wet mouth against Sam's. To be honest it worked that way, too. Sam let go whatever they were talking about as soon as the possibility of making out was on the table. They exchanged some coconut kisses that made Sam thirsty for the real drink so in between he took a few sips. Blaine laughed.

"What? I'm thirsty!"

"You're too cute."

Blaine glided back and crossed his legs. "But we need to talk anyway. No making out now."

"What? I'm sorry, I will never ever drink anything again."

"Don't be silly, Sam. Look. I can see the appeal of going back to your family and working in Cincinnati. I figured if you really don't want to come to New York we could visit each other at least once a month. My parents –"

" _ _Once a month?__ " Sam almost choked on his coconut shake. "How am I supposed to survive that?"

Blaine shrugged. "I mean my parents would give me an allowance but nothing that could cover a flight to Kentucky and back once a week."

Sam put his glass away again and chewed on his lip. No, they had to find a better solution. Maybe he could train for being a carpenter in New York first before he would take over the family business later in life.

"Oh man!" Sam complained. "Why is that so hard?"

"We'll think of something", Blaine said. Sam shook his head and finished his drink.

"And now I'm living with Kurt. Great. I think I'll be sleeping in my car."

"You can stay the night here."

"Uhu, your mother will be thrilled."

"And if Rachel…?"

"Do you know the saying 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'? That's it. I will spy on Kurt."

Blaine sighed and drove a hand over his mouth. "Well, do whatever you think you need to do. But don't get too distracted. Remember, exams will start soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam should have thought of spying so much earlier. In the end it would be good that he lived together with Kurt, ha!

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 When Sam was gone Blaine put their glasses into the dish washer and stowed away the blanket they had sat on.

"So, I heard that Kurt is back in town?" His mother walked into the kitchen with some dirty plates in her hands and put them on the counter.

"Yeah. He and Rachel will help New Directions win Nationals", Blaine explained. "Or at least they'll try."

"Mhmh. And have you talked to him?"

"To Kurt? Yeah, we exchanged a few words." Blaine shrugged and turned to the door.

"How is he?"

Blaine rolled his eyes before he turned back. "He's good, I suppose. We talked like three seconds."

"Oh honey, why don't you invite him over?"

"Are you… Do you still want me to end up with him?"

"No, of course not. Just for old time's sake. Catch up with him. Should I not talk to him anymore just because you two broke up?"

"Huh. Well. I suppose we could have a little Midsummer get-together on the weekend. With Rachel and Sam, too."

"Don't invite too many people, you know your father doesn't like that."

"He's fine with Cooper and his girlfriend coming to visit when Sam and I are here so he will be okay with three guests."

His mother sighed but Blaine wouldn't have anything else. He left the kitchen and went to his room, wondering if Sam was right when he thought Blaine's mother only pretended to like him. But even if she did it was enough in Blaine's book. Better as when she was talking against Sam. And at the end of the day it was Blaine who had to like his boyfriend.

In his room he laid the rose and love letter from school on his bedside table and smiled at it. He more than liked Sam. He loved him. It didn't even matter that Sam still freaked out at the thought of doing more than dry humping. Blaine would wait forever if necessary. More important was where they would go after summer. Maybe Sam could learn to like New York? Then they could live together, it would be perfect. But if that wouldn't happen Blaine was more than ready to put as much energy as possible into a long distance relationship. He tried not to panic at the thought of that perspective, seeing that his last attempt on such a relationship had been a catastrophe. It was what had destroyed him and Kurt in the first place. But with Sam it would be different. It just had to be.

 

* * *

Coming up soon: Blaine receives another love letter and Sam pretends it isn't from him... or is it really not? Sam finds out how Rachel can afford to be in Lima at this time of the year. And then he spies on Blaine.


	2. Not like brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm fast with uploading this time! Every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday I will give you a new chapter. It's fast, I know, but I have a plan. Trust me. ;-)

 

**Chapter 2 - Not like brothers  
**

* * *

May 28th, Wednesday: 24 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Blaine nodded at Ryder while he opened his locker. They were locker neighbors and of course Blaine would help out his friend. Especially since his other neighbor was a freshman who never talked to him.

"What could I do for Marley on our six-months-anniversary?"

"Uhm…" Blaine narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Get her flowers and take her out?"

"But we go out every Friday!"

"Well, then don't go to Breadstix but to a more fancy restaurant. Wait. Did you come up with that six-months-anniversary celebration yourself?"

"Uh, yes. I did. Thanks, bro!" Ryder quickly closed his locker and hurried away. Blaine looked confused after him. So Sam wasn't the only one being crazy about anniversaries.

Speaking of. Blaine's blond boyfriend arrived and his sight Blaine's made stomach all dizzy. He grinned at Sam, who didn't stop at his own locker and came to him for the obligatory kiss on the cheek. One day it would be on the mouth, here, in front of all people. Blaine just had to wait.

"Hey. How was your night, everything good?" Blaine asked when Sam stepped back.

"It was okay. I didn't lay awake and fantasize over what Kurt was doing in his room."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "Do I have to be jealous?"

"No, Blaine, I said I did _not_."

"Okay! Well." Blaine closed his locker and waited for Sam since they had History together now. They walked to class next to each other without holding hands and Blaine cursed himself for wanting public affections. He knew how things were with the bullies as soon as they spotted something gay and he wanted to avoid it. But at the same time he wanted everybody to see he and Sam belonged together. Of course their Glee club mates knew but everybody else thought they were just good friends. If they would live together in New York they could go to clubs and openly behave like a couple, that was one point why Blaine wanted to have Sam there with him.

But first things first. Sam hadn't even told his parents about them. On Christmas it had been too early, definitively, but with time Sam had found other excuses to not tell them. Blaine wondered just how afraid of coming out Sam really was but, as always, he waited patiently.

As they came back to the lockers from class another pink envelope stuck to Blaine's locker. Wow, every day? Since he had been with Sam all the time his boyfriend had probably asked Marley for help again. Or Ryder this time? Blaine smiled at Sam, who pretended to be ignorant and just looked as his own locker as he opened it.

"You're so sweet", Blaine said and nudged his arm.

"Huh? Why?"

Blaine grinned even brighter and nodded to his own locker. Sam's eyes widened.

"What – what? Is that a love letter? It's pink! It's a love letter, right? Oh my God! Who would…?"

"Sam, come on." Blaine stepped to the blond and briefly pressed his mouth against his soft cheek. Sam didn't move.

"I love it", Blaine whispered. "Thanks."

"Blaine, this is not from me!"

"Mhmh. Okay." Blaine still couldn't stop grinning as he went to his locker and took the letter. "Guess I have a secret admirer then."

"Well, who is it?"

"It doesn't say."

"You didn't even open it, how would you know?" Leaving his locker open Sam came to Blaine and stared at the envelope.

"Because yesterday it didn't say so, too."

"Yesterday…? You mean it's not the first one…?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Now Sam was overdoing it. It was cute but did it really matter if they pretended it was from someone else? Blaine put it into his bag and took his algebra book out of his locker.

"I'll read it later in the library", he said. "Thanks, sweetie."

Sam blushed immediately and glanced around. "Don't… I swear Blaine, it's not from me! You have to believe me!"

"Yeah, okay, I do! It's not from you", Blaine repeated. He couldn't hold back a wink, though, before he went to his next class. He whistled on his way there. He really had the best boyfriend ever!

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Sam stared after Blaine even after he had vanished around a corner. Someone wrote his boyfriend anonymous love letters, what the hell!? And why didn't Blaine believe him when he said it wasn't from him? It wasn't! Yes, the rose had been and Sam had planned that Blaine would realize who it came from but… but… this now? So not planned!

"Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam realized he was standing in the middle of the hall staring into space so he pulled himself together and turned around.

"No, I'm not! What are you doing here?" Okay, that had come out harsher than intended. But he still didn't know why Rachel (and Kurt) where in Lima instead of their college so he had every right to ask.

"Mr. Schue wants to brainstorm with me and Kurt so I came earlier to McKinley today. Why are you not okay?" Rachel asked.

Sam shook his head, went to his open locker and put his History book back in.

"Someone is writing Blaine love letters. Not funny! I am the only one who is allowed to say sweet things to Blaine."

"I get that you feel this way but didn't you do the same when Blaine was still with Kurt? Doesn't everyone have a right to express their feelings?"

"Uh, what?" Sam frowned and turned around again. "You are supposed to be on my side. Wait! Are you saying… Are you saying Blaine will fall for it and in the end get together with the letter writer?"

"No, silly!" Rachel shook her head. Sam hadn't taken time out of his day to think about her but now he couldn't help to wonder if she still loved Finn. Because on Christmas Finn had still loved her! Granted, now he had a girlfriend but sometimes things weren't that easy, right? (Except when it came to Sam and Blaine. Then things were plain simple!)

"All I'm saying is, don't worry. Someone is expressing their feelings and they should be allowed to as long it's not turning into stalking. Is it turning into stalking? You should call the police then."

"Uhuh, well, I'm not sure if it is yet but I'll remember the police thing. I still don't like it."

"What is Blaine saying about it?"

"He thinks it's from me."

"See! He doesn't even consider anybody else! Everything is good."

"Uh…" Sam wasn't so sure about that. Maybe it was Kurt. Yeah, who else should it be? He clenched his fists. He had to talk to Kurt from man to man tonight.

"Sam, I was wondering if you could do me a favor", Rachel said. Sam frowned and tried to think of an excuse which was pretty hard as long as he didn't know what favor she wanted from him.

"My Dads are in Hawaii all summer long and I am very busy. I'm a very beloved Broadway actress by now, have you heard? I'm sure you have heard about Funny Girl. You do follow me on Twitter, right? Anyway just because it's taking a break doesn't mean I can afford to stop practicing for it. I will be very busy as long as I'm here and I will go back to New York right after Nationals."

The bell rang and caused Rachel to stop talking for a second. Sam used the opportunity to ask: "What about NYADA?"

Rachel waved it aside. "I quit it. It didn't do anything for me but holding me back. I've grown over its demands and now _I_ am in the position of teaching others! As you can see in Glee club."

"Okay, great, and why isn't Kurt there?"

"Kurt took some vacation from NYADA", Rachel said with lifted eyebrows that said 'Duh, stupid question'. At least in Sam's mind.

"And what favor do you want from me?"

Maybe Sam should go to Biology but it would be very rude to interrupt the conversation. And it wasn't like Mrs. Humphrey did anything when he was late; she'd tell him to be on time in the future and that was it.

"Oh, it's nothing, you will be able to do it in no time. It's about some plants in the garden. My Dads have written it down for me but seriously, so many instructions. I don't have time for that! They didn't hire a gardener because they don't trust companies and they want to keep it in the family. That's so silly! Anyway, I thought about you. We're practically siblings, right, and of course I would pay you to do a little work in the garden. Like a summer job! Yeah?"

"Uh…" Did Sam want to have a summer job? In theory money was always good. Plus the Berry's had a pool that he sure would be allowed to use since Rachel thought of him as a brother.

"Okay, why not."

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. "Great! Why don't you come over later?" She patted his shoulder and turned to go but then stopped and looked at him again.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, are you okay with Kurt in the house? You know my Daddies allow me to give rooms to my staff."

"Uh, what? Did Blaine put you up to this?" Sam frowned. He didn't like it when people pushed him into a direction. He wouldn't think Blaine was a person who did things like that but the coincidence was just too big.

"I haven't really talked to Blaine since I'm here. I was just thinking about Christmas and how you two were so happy to get some privacy."

"Mmh , it's true, we were. But I need to think about it."

"Sure!" Rachel nodded and hurried away, her heels echoing through the by now empty hall. This was the time to go to Biology. Later Sam needed to find out who the letter writer was. Why couldn't Biology help him with that? Damn, why wasn't there such a thing as spy class?

 

* * *

 

Sam duck his head and pretended to be interested in ' _Medieval Herbal Lore'_ that he held in his hands while in fact he glanced through the book shelf in front of him and tried to make out who was at the other side. He knew Blaine would come to the library to read the letter. Sam just had to manage to creep up on him and read it, too, so he could figure out who had written it.

"Oh, hey, Sam."

"Shhh."

"Sorry. Hello Sam." Marley lowered her voice. "I never before saw you in the library."

"Well, I'm on a mission."

"Are you studying for the exams? Oh, stupid question, of course you are."

"No, I'm waiting for Blaine to spy on him."

"Uh…" Marley narrowed his eyes. "Is that the best way to treat your boyfriend?"

"It's not about him, actually, I just need to read the love letter he got today."

"So it _is_ about him."

"Well if you put it that way…"

Marley sighed and pulled Sam on the elbow to the next table. Sam was too confused to resist. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the shelf fading from him, then he sat in an armchair with the big fat book about herbs on his knees.

Marley took place opposite to him and put her hands on the table.

"Listen, Sam. I think you need some relationship advice."

"Blaine and I are together since almost six months and we're not like brothers but a real couple, I think I'm good with relationships."

Marley frowned at him so Sam frowned back. "What?"

"You were about to spy on him."

"So?"

"So that's not what a boyfriend does. Yeah, if the friendship is close enough maybe a best friend can pull it off without it being weird but as a boyfriend it's a no-go. There are differences between those two relationships and if you ask me, you haven't quite realized it yet. Am I right?"

"I… we... not like brothers."

Marley nodded, leaned over the table and whispered: "Is it about… uhm… you know what?"

Sam leaned forwards, too, and spoke as quietly as her. "What?"

Marley blushed. She spoke even quieter and Sam had to listen really hard to get her words.

"About sex?"

"Uh, what are you… what?" Sam hoped he wasn't as red as Marley right now. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean I do! I totally know what sex is and everything is fine with Blaine and me. We do it like three times a day."

Marley made an attempt to lean closer still but apparently the table got in her way since she got up to take the seat next to Sam. She glanced around to make sure no one could listen in but still leaned closer and whispered.

"I haven't slept with Ryder yet and I think I'm going to wait until marriage. Is Blaine the same?"

Sam puckered his lips and took a deep breath. Was that how it worked now? Talking to girls about sex with another dude instead of the other way round? Although the other way round hadn't been very helpful, seeing he had said things like he had just said and his bro's had laughed and patted his back, totally believing him every word he said. How come Marley didn't?

But okay. Well. Sam cleared his throat and put his head next to Marley's. She smelled nice.

"It's me", he admitted. "I'm… I can't. I mean I want to but… when I even think about getting naked with him I'm like… I panic. I don't know why."

He leaned back, breathed in and nodded with relief. Wow! It felt good to be honest.

Marley patted his arm. "My guess is it's because you never have been with a guy. Have you, uh, _been_ with girls before?"

Sam nodded. "A stripper and then Brittany."

"Well, don't pressure yourself. We're young, we have time. Have you talked to Blaine about it?"

Sam pulled a face. "I don't know what I should say, I mean, what even is it, you know?"

Marley nodded. "Just tell him you need time and want to take it slow. That's what I told Ryder. Communication is the key, Sam."

"But… but he'll think I don't love him!"

"Do you really believe Blaine is that kind of guy? He knows that you love him, I mean, everybody can see it. He'll be okay with it."

Sam puckered his lips and thoughtfully nodded. He had never thought of talking to Blaine about it but maybe he should actually do it. Oh God. That sounded so… like an adult thing.

Speaking of Blaine. He just entered the library with a small grin on his face as if he was trying to suppress it, and he looked so pleased and happy Sam had to smile. Until he realized Blaine looked like that because of a letter _not_ from his boyfriend. Since Blaine hadn't seen him Sam could still follow him and… but no.

"Uh, what you said about that thing", Sam said to Marley, who had started to get out some school books.

"What thing?"

"Uhm, the difference between best friend and boyfriend?" Sam drove a finger along the edge of the herbal book. He didn't want to lose Blaine as a best friend but he sure wanted to be his boyfriend before anything else.

"Yeah?"

"Well, tell me more about it."

"Well, don't spy on him. Or play pranks."

"I'm not playing pranks on him!" Sam said. "Come on. "

"How would I know? Just… would you have spied on any of your girlfriends?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh. Then… uhm…" Marley shrugged and opened a notebook. "It's really not up to me to define your relationship, Sam."

Sam mumbled. Well, okay, he could live without the help of girls. He'd just ask Ryder.

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

Settling down on his usual spot Blaine's stomach tingled like crazy. How he loved that Sam still did romantic things for him! Blaine soon would start to think about how to return it and what to give him for their anniversary in June. Just now… he had to read.

_'Dear Blaine, you are in my mind all of the time. My days would be so much nicer if we were together. Maybe one day you will realize it is the same for you. Until then I keep dreaming. Your secret admirer.'_

Blaine frowned and the tingling in his body died down. That had just been a repetition of yesterday's letter. And short. And not original. He knew Sam could do better. Was it… Had Sam been serious when he had said it wasn't from him?

Blaine read the letter again and drove a hand over his mouth. He just didn't know. Maybe Sam had run out of ideas? Or didn't feel like he needed to make an effort since they already were together? Blaine swallowed sickly. If so he didn't need to be disappointed. Sam still appreciated him and that was all that mattered.

He put the letter into his bag and got up. On his way out his eyes fell on Sam and Marley silently doing homework and he walked over, sitting down opposite to them.

"Hey. What are you studying?"

"I'm writing my English essay", Marley said.

"Medieval herbs", Sam said without looking up from a big book. Blaine frowned.

"What?" He cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, can we talk, Sam?"

Sam's head shot up. "What, here, now?"

"Yes, well, somewhere private."

Sam looked at Marley with a shocked expression so that Blaine wondered what that was about. Marley nodded encouragingly at Sam and the blond slowly put his book onto the table. Blaine got up and moved to another table that was empty. He put his bag on the ground, waited until Sam had sat down next to him and leaned to him.

"Listen, did you really not write those letters?"

"No! I swear I didn't. I stuck a rose to your locker but not this strange letter. Such a weird shade of pink, who'd use that for a love letter?"

"Uh… okay." Blaine leaned back to take out the letter. It was colored in normal pink but that wasn't the point. He briefly wondered if it was doing the sender wrong when he showed it to Sam. But then again Blaine didn't know if they were serious or just messing with him. Seeing that it had sounded really loveless today he guessed the second and gave it to Sam.

"It basically says the same as yesterday", Blaine said. "Who would write me such a thing?"

"Kurt! Duh!" Sam's eyes flew over the letter and Blaine sighed. Sometimes Sam was really paranoid. Even if Kurt wanted to win Blaine back (and that wasn't the case) he would put more effort into it. He wasn't as uncreative as that letter.

"Blaine, on a scale from one to ten with one being your best friend and ten being Mr. Lover-Lover, where do I stand?" Sam asked.

"What?" Blaine looked into green inquiring eyes and wondered where that had come from. "Uh, five, I guess? Because you're both to me."

"Shit." Sam cursed and put the letter back into the envelope. His hands were trembling so Blaine reached over and put his own hand on them.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"I want to be your real boyfriend and we have to talk about sex", Sam said.

Blaine frowned while he felt some heat rushing to his head. That had come unexpected.

"Uh, sure. Maybe later at home? And you _are_ my real boyfriend, Sam. No matter…" Blaine glanced around and leaned closer. "No matter how far we're going or not. I love you." He squeezed Sam's hand and waited for his boyfriend to look at him. When he did Sam's cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were insecure as always when things got more personal.

"I love you, too", he said. "And I want to be a real boyfriend for you."

Blaine leaned to Sam's cheek for a chaste kiss.

"You are", he said into Sam's ear. "Thank you for the rose."

"There will be more to come. Flowers, I mean. I will talk to Kurt about the letters", Sam leaned back in his chair and let Blaine's hand go. "Oh and by the way, I will work for Rachel soon."

"Work for her? Oh my God, don't tell she made you her personal shopping assistant."

"What? Why would I be a shopping assistant? I don't like shopping. I'm her gardener."

"Oh." Blaine pulled an impressed face. "Garden work. I like the sound of that. You will be hot and take off your shirt." Blaine tapped with the back of his fingers against Sam's firm chest and the blond blushed once again. But he also smiled shyly at Blaine and that smile was all Blaine could think of for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few hours later Blaine walked into the choir room. Rachel and Kurt were sitting on chairs in the last row while Unique and Marley were in the front row. Sam and Ryder were playing at the drums. Blaine sat down next to the girls and watched his boyfriend goof around. Just looking at Sam and knowing the blond was his always made Blaine's day.

"Hey, Blaine. We haven't really talked the other day." Suddenly Kurt sat down on Blaine's other side and made him jump.

"Wha- oh, yeah."

"How are things with you?" Kurt put his hands between his own knees and tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah, very good." Blaine nodded. "I've been accepted to NYADA, actually."

"Hey, how great is that! So we'll be seeing each other next year in school?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow, that is really great." Kurt nodded enthusiastically. Blaine wondered if he really meant it or just tried to make peace between them.

"So, will Sam move to New York, too?"

Blaine shrugged. "We're talking about it."

Mr. Schue came in and asked for attention. Ryder and Sam came to the chairs. Sam glanced at Blaine, who could only shrug, and went to sit next to Kitty in the second row. While Mr. Schue started talking Kurt leaned to Blaine again.

"Hey, I was wondering if we should get a drink and have a chat for old time's sake, you know?"

Oh God, now he sounded like Blaine's mother. Which reminded Blaine of his promise to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I was thinking that, too. I meant to invite you and Rachel over for the weekend. We'll have a Midsummer barbeque", Blaine said. "Sam loves the holidays."

He didn't know why he felt the need to mention Sam. Kurt was not trying to get Blaine back or something like that, he didn't need a reminder that Blaine had moved on. Right?

 

* * *

 

_Coming up Tuesday_ : Sam does something against the bad mood in the choir room and to everybodys surprise Kurt helps him. Blaine gives Sam some fan fiction to read; and a fight happens.

 


	3. The Midsummer Tree

 

**Chapter 3: The Midsummer Tree**

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Through the open window came a fresh summer breeze that Sam inhaled. He was sure about two things now. First, yup, Kurt was the letter sender. The way he tried to suck up to Blaine was proof enough. The second thing was that Blaine was okay with the fact they didn't have sex three times per day. Blaine still wanted to be his boyfriend so Sam could relax. Maybe he should just let Kurt do whatever he planned to. Sure it would be funny to watch Blaine reject him.

Mr. Schue hadn't stopped talking since the beginning of the lesson and Sam didn't know why. He knew no one else listened anyway, well, except maybe Rachel. And he knew what the problem was so he put his hand into the air. Mr. Schue was obviously startled but let him speak.

"Mr. Schue, this room definitively lacks some festive decorations", Sam said. "It's almost June but do you see fairies flying around? Do you feel the air buzzing with dreams that will come true on Midsummer's Eve or smell the fantastic vibes of Marigold?"

"I'm not sure if you can smell vibes…"

Sam got up and walked down the stairs. "All I'm saying is Shakespeare liked Midsummer more than Christmas. Now we could argue about that and do a poll to find out who prefers snow over fairy dust but it's all stupid. We've got two holidays so we should celebrate them both, right?"

"What about Easter and Halloween?" Ryder asked.

"And Thanksgiving!" Jake said.

"Uh… Nationals?" Mr. Schue said. Sam arrived in front and turned to the group from which most of the people looked disbelievingly at him. Blaine was the only one who nodded with a happy smile on his face while Rachel put her hand in the air and started speaking without Sam having allowed her to do so.

"Mr. Schue, I think Sam is right! Our Nationals theme should be Midsummer! Now I'm Jewish and don't get what this is all about but that will not stop me from engaging with it to be able to help you _win_! All of the other show choirs will ignore it but we should sing about it!"

"Uh, what?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded wildly.

"No, I'm talking about decorations for the room!" Sam said. "Also it would be a good idea if we were allowed to drink coconut shakes during Glee club or all other classes for that matter."

Blaine nodded again and Sam winked at him. The fact that Blaine smiled proudly in reaction to it made him feel proud, too.

"No, no milk shakes", Mr. Schue said. He put his hands together. "You may decorate the room, Sam, but in your free time. Does someone volunteer to help young Shakespeare here?"

"I do!" Kurt's hand rose when Mr. Schue hadn't even finished his sentence. "I just love the holidays!" He jumped up and came next to Sam who could only stare at him. What?

"Then it is settled. We really should talk about Nationals now. Who's got song ideas?"

Kurt happily walked back to his place next to Blaine, who shrugged in answer to Sam's confused look. Well. It didn't matter, he could work with Kurt, alright. Spy on him and all that. Find out what he was here for.

"Sam!" Rachel waved him so he went to sit next to her.

"What songs about Midsummer are there?" she asked.

"Uh, not so many", Sam said. "I guess in summer people have better things to do than sing."

"Oh, we just write our own! That's going to be so great!"

"You know what, it really is. Midsummer _needs_ more songs", Sam said. "We write a few and make them popular so that every kid ever in the next thousand years will sing them on Midsummer's Eve in front of the bonfire!"

Rachel pulled a doubtful face but Sam knew that was how it was going to go down. It was settled!

 

* * *

 

Later that day Sam was at home, quietly thinking about the important things in life. Like, why wasn't he friends with Kurt on facebook? He could've sworn they were! How else should he find out how things were with him and his boyfriend in New York? If Sam befriended him now that would be so suspicious!

And then there was the fact that his father had asked if he had made a decision about the family business. How was Sam supposed to tell him he wanted to get trained somewhere else? He couldn't say it was because he wanted to be with his boyfriend since his parents didn't know he had one. Well. He could tell them but… over the phone? Come on.

Sam glanced at his door. The enemy was out there. Would Kurt win in the end because Sam was too gutless to tell his parents about Blaine? Maybe Blaine could come for the holidays to Kentucky again and then they could reveal their couple status. Yes, that was the solution!

"Sam?" Someone knocked at his door and Sam jumped up. He quickly closed the window with facebook and turned around in his desk chair.

"Yeah?"

"Look!" Kurt came in and walked to sit down on Sam's bed as if it wasn't a big thing. He held up a notebook.

"I made some notes on the decorations. We should bring in lots of flowers, and what about a tree? We could hang fairies on it."

"Uh… sure."

Kurt nodded and wrote something down. This was what Sam had asked for so why didn't he like it? Oh yeah, Kurt was intruding his privacy!

"Can we maybe… do this in school?" Sam asked.

"Why, do you have plans today? Is Blaine coming over?"

Sam shook his head and made a mental note to write Blaine to stay where he was.

"Well, so… Marigold and sunflowers, what else?" Kurt asked.

"Little suns to hang on the tree? Wait, what tree? It isn't Christmas."

"Oh, I know but I did some research and it's not uncommon to set up a Midsummer tree. It's usually a birch. We can choose a few birch branches, that will do."

"Okay, cool."

"So do we also do something to honor St. John or do you want to keep religion out of it?"

Sam shrugged. "I like fairies more."

"Yes, Sam, but you can't ignore St. John! That's like Christmas without Jesus." Kurt wrote something into his notebook.

"I can and I will!" Sam hit his hand against his desk.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt didn't even look up.

"You know what, Kurt, this isn't what I planned. Why did you even volunteer? Since when are you so big with holidays? You hate Christmas so why is Midsummer different?"

"I hate Christmas because my mother died on that day, Sam. On Midsummer I can catch up with everything I miss out on in winter."

Oh, huh, sounded logical. Damn. Seemed like Sam had no other choice than to believe Kurt.

His computer made a noise, indicating someone had written him on facebook. Kurt looked up.

"Are you not going to answer?"

"Uh, now? You've got my full attention, buddy."

"Oh, don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here." Kurt smiled.

Sam shrugged and turned around halfway to open the window. Of course Kurt's site was still on and Sam clicked as fast as never before on a link just to get away from it. When the page changed he glanced over his shoulder. Kurt watched him. Damn, man!

"I was just, uh… I realized we're not friends on facebook", Sam said.

"We aren't?"

"No, totally not." Sam cleared his throat and opened the mail Blaine had sent him. Of course something unimportant, damn you Blaine!

"And? Who wrote you?" Kurt asked.

Oh my God, how curious could a person be? Sam sighed and minimalized the browser.

"Blaine just sent me some fan fiction he's reading. It can wait. Now."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Fan fiction."

"It's fiction… from fans. Duh. Now. Midsummer. I have the best idea ever how we can symbolize fairy dust…"

Finally it worked and Kurt got distracted. Still, when the boy left Sam was exhausted like hell. His nerves would be in pieces if this would go on for four more weeks. Maybe he actually should consider Rachel's offer to live with her. Now the problem was Rachel could be very annoying herself. Just who was more annoying, she or Kurt? That was the biggest question ever and Sam would need to do more serious thinking before he could make that decision.

 

* * *

May 29th, Thursday: 23 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

For today Sam had another red rose. He stuck it to Blaine's locker before they even had met, figuring since Blaine knew it was from him Sam could as well enjoy his face when he saw it. He would probably want to kiss Sam as a thank you and while Sam's stomach did a weird loop thinking about that he still didn't know if he could live with the bullying that would occur as soon as they acted like a couple.

They could make up for it later that day. Either in the choir room or, preferably, at home. Of course not at the Hummel-Hudson's. They'd have to go to the Anderson's. But Sam was okay with that. Mrs. Anderson almost never said anything anymore and Mr. Anderson loved him. So there was that. And Blaine made the best coconut shakes in the whole world.

The weather was extremely summery today. The sky was totally blue and the sun was hot so Sam only wore a green shirt and brown shorts. He would've come to school shirtless but last time he had done that, well, Figgins hadn't liked it.

"Heeey!" A hand touched Sam's back and suddenly Blaine stood on front of him. "I can see the elves brought me another present today."

"They so did", Sam grinned. He received a kiss on the cheek and watched Blaine's beaming eyes as he took the rose and smelled it. Sam had smelled it himself beforehand. Roses were so great. Sometimes he wished Blaine would buy him flowers, too, but that would be weird. Right?

"Don't make plans on Saturday", Blaine said. "We're going to have a Midsummer party."

"Oh, great! Should I decorate something?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "My mother wants to keep it classy. She somehow thinks the birth of Jesus is more important than the birth of St. John. And, uh, we're not going to be alone. There will be other guests as in… Rachel and Kurt." He bit his lip and looked apologizing at Sam.

"Oh."

Blaine shrugged and opened his locker. "My mother wants to talk to them, you know? And I figured that way is better than her inviting Kurt over for dinner or something like that."

"Well, yeah, that's true."

"And I noticed we haven't talked yesterday."

"About…? I haven't yet finished the fan fiction you sent me. Kurt was keeping me busy. But I don't think Bilbo would ever do things like that with Thorin."

"It's fan fiction, Sam. What about Kurt?" Blaine frowned while he searched for a book. Sam put his bag down and leaned against the lockers.

"For our decorating committee."

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, I was talking about… that other thing."

Sam shook his head in lack of understanding. Blaine mumbled something that he didn't understand and when Sam asked for repetition he blushed.

"I meant sex, Sam."

"Ohhh, right. But, uh, I thought we talked about it in the library."

Blaine looked a bit shocked. "What, that mentioning by the by? No. We need to talk about it for real. And in privacy. I want to know all about your feelings."

"Okay. Yeah." Sam cleared his throat. Damn, there was no dodging it, was there? Maybe that was even the reason for Blaine's weird fan fiction link? Had he meant it as a hint? Maybe Sam should read it more carefully later, paying attention to all the details and stuff.

"Saaaam!"

"Oh my God, what now!? And why is he here every day?" Sam asked as Kurt hurried to him. Blaine just sighed and buried his head deep in his locker but Kurt didn't even look at him. He held up a green stick with white berries on it.

"Are you ready for our first decoration action?"

"Okay, now you're totally crazy!" Sam took up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Mistletoe _is_ Christmas stuff."

"Aaand wrong again. Did you know that the Celts believed mistletoes turned to gold for one night of the year? Guess what night! That's right! Midsummer's Eve!"

"Wait, are you for real?" Sam goggled at Kurt. He was grinning so pleased and might have been serious. Sam had thought he knew all about Midsummer but he also had to admit that he wasn't the most patient student when it came to history and traditions.

"Yup, yup. Oh hey Blaine. I'm borrowing your boyfriend if you don't mind!"

"I… what?" Blaine glanced around just as Kurt hooked arms with Sam and dragged him away. Sam pursed his lips in an attempt to throw a kiss at Blaine but the black haired boy only stared at Kurt. A few moments later Sam couldn't keep up the glancing over his back and he turned forwards. Kurt was dragging him to the choir room.

A big pot was standing in the middle with a few fat branches with green leaves hanging from them.

"Tadaa, our Midsummer tree!"

Sam couldn't help it; he was impressed. He rounded the 'tree' and nodded with agreement.

"Not bad, not bad. Where did you get it from?"

"Yesterday after our meeting I asked Dad and he cut some branches from the birch in the back yard. You might have heard the noise?"

"Uh, maybe. I was reading", Sam said. He quickly pushed the image of Bilbo kissing Thorin out of his head.

"Well, and he also helped me bring it here. So now the mistletoe is our top. It's not for kissing, though." Kurt giggled and Sam preferred to don't commend his statement.

"Wow, you're really into Midsummer", Sam said as Kurt got a ladder that had leaned against the wall and climbed up to tie the mistletoe on top of the tallest branch.

"I told you."

Sam pulled an impressed face. He had thought Kurt was lying. Doing it to get to Blaine and all. But maybe Sam was too mistrustful. Maybe Kurt really just wanted a holiday to make up for his loss of Christmas.

"Where do we get little fairies and suns to hang on the tree?" Sam asked.

"Oh, leave that to me. I can walk hours through stores to look for something and not get bored."

"Okay but what can I do then?"

Kurt climbed down the ladder and rubbed his hands clean. "Well, uhm… how about you look for some ribbons?"

Sam frowned. How boring was that?

"Or you can ask Rachel if you can get some flowers from her garden. I heard you'll be busy there anyways?"

Sam nodded. "Word is spreading fast. I can do that. Oh crap!" He put a hand in front of his mouth. Hadn't Rachel said he should come over to her yesterday? Shit!

"I totally forgot!" Sam said.

"Forgot what?"

"Rachel!" Sam turned around and left the choir room. He didn't even know why since he could only send her a text right now. But he had to go to class anyway; he would not ditch it for Kurt. Nope.

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

As Blaine watched Sam and Kurt walk down the hall he was more than speechless. Since when was Kurt eager to celebrate any holidays? It had been a surprise that he volunteered yesterday; and today he even showed more enthusiasm? How come, really? In the years they had been together Kurt hadn't shown more interest in Midsummer than in Christmas. His atheism made him say things like 'silly superstitions' when it came to stuff like that, so…?

Blaine just couldn't stop frowning. But okay. Well. Maybe he had a change of heart. Who knew?

When he came to the cafeteria during lunch break he spotted Sam at the Glee table and went to him.

"So, you'll come over after school?" Blaine asked while he put his tray on the table and sat down.

"I can't", Sam said. "I'm going to Rachel's. I already forgot her yesterday."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine shrugged and took his fork. But then he laid it down again and turned to Sam.

"And you are sure you're not chickening out of our talk?"

Sam blushed. It was cute enough so Blaine eased off a bit. Still, he wouldn't let this one go. They needed to talk about everything and especially did he want to know what Sam's issue was. He didn't expect him to jump over his shadow from one day to the other but… they had to talk about it!

"I swear I'm not. We can talk tomorrow, alright? Friday night is our night, anyway. And until then I can read more of that fan fiction."

Blaine frowned. What had fan fiction to do with that now? He had found a sweet story, yes, and it had been PG rated so Blaine had dared to send it to Sam without frightening him. But it wasn't like Blaine wanted Sam to read it as a proof of his love or something.

"Sure, if you want to. Tomorrow then. At my place."

"Will your parents be there?"

"Yes, but we can stay in my room."

Sam nodded though he didn't seem pleased. But what could they do if Sam wanted to avoid Kurt (honestly a good idea) and not move in with Rachel for a few weeks. Blaine really thought that would be the best solution but he didn't want to bring it up again. Sam would have his reasons to stay in the same house as Kurt. It probably was spying reasons.

"Blaine, I also wanted to ask you if you want to spend Midsummer with me and my family."

Blaine nodded and finished chewing his spaghetti before he answered.

"I'd love to, Sam. And since my mother doesn't deem it as very important she won't have any problem with that, too."

"Great! On Midsummer's Eve we can – oh, no, I will not tell you. It's my anniversary surprise for you. And then on Midsummer's Day I was thinking about… telling my parents."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Really? Do you think you are ready? Because if not don't force yourself."

"No, no… I want to." Sam put down his fork and let his hand slip on Blaine's knee. Blaine smiled and moved his left hand under the table to hold Sam's. Sweet moments like that was what he lived for, really. And everything else with Sam. Even when they fought it was great. Well, in retro perspective.

 

* * *

 

There was a bunch of branches in the middle of the choir room. Blaine joined Kitty and Tina who stood in front of it, looking as baffled as he felt.

"What is _that_?" Kitty asked.

"Someone dumped their compost in the choir room. I bet it was Coach Sylvester", Tina said.

Blaine let his eyes wander over the birch branches standing in a pot. On one of them a mistletoe was tied. It was highly weird but he got a suspicion what it was supposed to be.

"I think it's… a Midsummer tree?" he said.

"A what?"

"Not even Sam would do something crazy like that!"

"Uh, yes, he would", Blaine said.

"Is he trying to turn Midsummer into Christmas?" Kitty asked.

"That boy should've been hospitalized a long time ago." Both girls walked away and Blaine frowned after them.

"It's my boyfriend you're talking about, Tina!"

"You know it's true."

Blaine crossed his arms and grinded his jaw. Sam was cute and inspirational! He brought new ideas to people who had no imagination!

But apart from that… Yes. A Midsummer tree was crazy. Blaine sighed and went to the chairs, too, where he put his bag on the ground and sat down.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jake took place next to Blaine and looked at the tree. Blaine sighed.

"Midsummer tree. Don't make fun of it. Sam has cute ideas."

"Hey, did I say anything?" Jake held up his hands but he suppressed a grin, Blaine saw it. Well, at least he tried to be polite.

"Will we exchanged presents, too?" Jake asked.

"If Sam proposes it I will vote for yes", Blaine said because he could see Sam standing in front of the Glee club and enthusiastically talking about Midsummer presents.

"Okay. I'm on board, too. It's never wrong to get some presents."

"Sam has cute ideas", Blaine emphasized. His boyfriend walked in just in this second and when he saw Blaine his face lit up and he fastened his step.

"Hey Sam, the tree is great", Blaine said. Sam didn't listen, threw his bag away as he sat down and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Astonished Blaine tore his eyes open. He liked Sam being all tempestuously but he never was in school, not even in Glee club.

"Thanks, Blaine! I do appreciate it", Sam said as he leaned back.

"No, _I_ appreciate it", Blaine said, holding on to his boyfriend's shoulder.

Sam grinned. "See, it works both ways. We're so perfect for each other. You can even read my mind."

"Mhm." Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The rose! Just this morning I thought it would be nice if you give me one, too, and now you did!"

"Uh… what?"

Sam bent down to his bag and pulled it on his lap. He took out a red rose and held it in front of Blaine's eyes.

"I don't even care if it's the same I gave you."

Blaine took the rose, his inside all maggoty. "I… I didn't give you that."

Sam frowned, his enthusiasm falling from his face in a millisecond. "What?"

"I didn't. Looks like you've got a secret admirer." Blaine gave the rose back to Sam who took it as if in trance.

"No! Come on, Blaine, admit it. I mean, who else would, really?"

Blaine crossed his arms and shrugged. "Kurt maybe."

"No, come on!"

"Oh, now it's ridiculous, when it's my theory?"

"No, it is because Kurt loves _you_ , not me."

"It sure didn't look that way this morning", Blaine mumbled.

" _What?_ Are you, like, jealous?"

Blaine shook his head and kept his eyes directed at the tree. Of course he wasn't. Of course he knew Kurt wasn't here to either win Blaine back or get into Sam's pants. Such a silly thought. But someone had given Sam a rose.

Sam settled down on his chair and didn't talk anymore. Their silence wasn't a holy one and when Kurt entered the room Blaine couldn't help but shoot him an angry glare. No matter if he had done it or not. His presence was an augury for distress.

And since when did Sam want to get roses from Blaine? He should have said something. Despite Sam's wishes Blaine was not a mind reader! He had thought Sam enjoyed the serenading part so much that he didn't want to be serenaded. If Blaine had known he would have bought him flowers a long time ago. Now Blaine seemed like the worst boyfriend ever just because Sam couldn't _talk_.

"Oh, that is… something." Mr. Schue came in and eyed the tree. He looked at Sam. "It is part of the plan, I figure?"

Sam shrugged. Mr. Schue didn't care about the blond's lack of words and went on with Nationals. Today they would sing a few songs to test if one them was good enough for the competition. Blaine tried to focus on the performances for that they went to the auditorium. Only when they sang ' _Hard to say I'm sorry'_ from Chicago he looked more at Sam than at the imaginary crowd in front of the stage.

_Hold me now_  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

Yeah, Mr Schue had chosen that song on purpose, hadn't he? He was the only one who applauded in the dark of the auditorium while everybody started to stroll out. Sam very inconspicuously walked next to Blaine and took his hand; and Blaine couldn't count all the stones that fell from his shoulders. He returned the pressure and Sam's lovingly gaze. They fell back and waited until all others had left.

"I'm sorry, Blaine", Sam said as soon as the door was shut.

"What for? You just got a rose. I am sorry. It wasn't your fault."

Blaine hugged Sam tightly and buried his nose in his boyfriend's sweet scent. Sam's arms held him close to his warm chest with a steady heartbeat and that was all Blaine ever needed. He closed his eyes and felt as if he was in heaven. He didn't need to do anything, he was safe and cared for.

"I'll rain check with Rachel", Sam said. "We can do stuff today."

"No, Sam, no." Blaine looked up and patted his boyfriend's taut chest. "Go through with it. We have tomorrow. But please… next time you want anything from me, tell me. I would've given you flowers anytime."

"Wait, that's why you were mad? Not because of Kurt?"

Blaine thought about it. "I'm not sure. It all came together. I just felt as if the anonymous sender gave you something I should have given you."

"Oh, Blaine." Sam kissed his forehead and Blaine snuggled up to him again.

"But we literally need to kiss and make up", Sam said.

"Mh, yeah."

"Today already."

Blaine chuckled. He eventually leaned back and sighed with pleasure as he pressed his lips against Sam's. A shudder went through the blond and Blaine enjoyed it just as much as the kiss.

"Saaam?" Rachel's voice pierced through the silence and startled Blaine. Sam didn't let himself get distracted and followed Blaine to catch his lips again.

"She can wait", he mumbled while nibbling on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine mentally shrugged and closed his mouth around Sam's teeth, letting the tip of his tongue run over their hard texture. It tasted like mint, probably from a gum or something.

Someone cleared their throat and Blaine retreated sighing. Tomorrow would be time for more.

"Rachel, _you_ are a cock-blocker!" Sam stated as he and Blaine followed her outside. The halls were empty by now and that was probably the reason why Sam didn't let go of Blaine's hand on their way out of the school.

"I do believe that a couple consisting of two teenage hormonal boys will survive one cock-blocked afternoon", Rachel said, leading the way.

"Well, you're right about that", Sam said. "We can survive everything."

He grinned at Blaine and Blaine returned it. Yes, they could.

 

* * *

 

Coming up on Thursday: Another unexpected guest arrives. And the letter writer is back! This time he contacts Blaine on facebook. And then something happens between Sam and Kurt that Blaine definitively won't like!

 


	4. Garden work and fairy dust

 

**Chapter 4: Garden work and fairy dust**

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

"Wait. Didn't you say just a little task?" Sam asked. The paper in his hand was as long as his arm. Leroy and Hiram seemed to want someone who rearranged their whole garden, not just plant a few shrubs.

"It is", Rachel affirmed. "I mean if you think about the fact that you have three weeks for all of that it would mean you'll only have to work a few hours a day."

Sam mumbled. "You know I also have school, yeah? I was kinda hoping I could work here during summer break."

"Oh, but Sam, I won't be here anymore! How would that work?"

"You give me the key?"

"Haha, you're such a funny guy!"

Sam scratched his neck and looked outside. They were in the kitchen and the door to the terrace was open. The Berries' pool was glistening in the sunlight and Sam wanted to jump in right now. But he was supposed to trim the bushes and whatnot.

"Well, how much do you pay?" he asked. In the end it all came down to money.

"I could give you just as much as a company would take. I don't know how much that is, though. Two hundred dollars per week?"

"Are you kidding me? Really?" Sam had figured he'd be lucky if he got fifty dollars per week. Summer student jobs were the worst paid ever.

"No, I said I don't know! Is it not enough? Three hundred then? My Dads didn't leave money they just gave me a credit card."

"Poor girl", Sam mumbled. He really didn't know how much he could take. But three hundred per week seemed only fair regarding the amount of work awaiting him.

"Do you… Are you telling me in the end I'd have earned like almost a thousand dollars?" He stared at Rachel who shrugged and nodded.

"Oh wow! Okay, yeah! I take the job!"

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement and Sam couldn't restrain from hugging her. Rich, he was rich! He would never ever have money problems again! Granted, he'd be using it for moving and stuff but… still. He was rich!

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, are you expecting a visitor? Not Kurt, is it?" Sam said before he realized how it might have sounded and put a hand in front of his mouth. Rachel frowned at the hall.

"No, I'm not expecting anyone. It's probably the mailman. Help yourself to a drink!" she said on her way out. When she had left the kitchen Sam took another look at the list. It wasn't _that_ long. Trim the bushes, water the plants (every evening), hoe up the weeds in the vegetable corner, manure and take extra care for the roses, gather the currants, inspect and clean the garden shed, kill the snails… he could probably do all this in one week. Although, maybe he'd only get paid for one week then? Better not hurry too much with the work.

Rachel screamed. Well, not actually _screamed_ but she talked loud and excited so Sam figured it wasn't the mailman. He put the list back on the fridge and walked to the hall. Rachel was hugging a weird man with a traveling bag. Then she told him to come in. His cheeks looked stubby and his clothes were like… rock'n roll. He was a rocker. Or a bad guy. Or both. He looked hot in any case. Wait, what? No, he didn't.

"I had no idea you were coming! Wait. How did you know where I live?" Rachel asked him. Then she saw Sam and waved him to come closer.

"Sam, this is Elliott, Elliott, Sam!"

Sam shook his hand and the man eyed him.

"The infamous Sam, uhuh."

"What?"

"Don't listen to him. Now Elliott, I will not let you in further until you explain this creepy stalking trip of yours!"

Elliott rubbed his hands and smiled apologizing. "I came here for Kurt."

"Then why don't go to Kurt's? Finn's room is empty, I'm sure you'd be welcome there."

"Uh…" Elliott narrowed his eyes at her. "Haven't you heard? Kurt and I broke up. Very recently. And I'm convinced the reason was no reason at all so I took some vacation from NYU and drove down here. It wasn't hard to get your address from the Yellow Pages."

"You – what? You broke up? No, Kurt would have told me! I can't believe he didn't tell me! Oh my God. No!" Rachel turned around and hurried to the living room. Sam smiled but before he could say anything Elliott did.

"You're the same Sam that stole Blaine from Kurt, right?"

"No! I mean yes but Blaine _loves_ me."

Elliott grinned. "Hey, I'm not against this pairing. I want Kurt for myself."

"Why did you break up?"

"Private, my friend, some things are private."

Damn. Sam wanted to know. Kurt wasn't having a boyfriend at the moment, very suspicious.

"Sam! You'll be starting tomorrow! Elliott, you'll have to tell me everything about everything." Rachel gestured Elliott inside the living room and he went after a brief nod to Sam, who still had something to say to Rachel.

"I can't tomorrow. I promised Blaine we'd talk. How about Saturday? Right before the Anderson's Midsummer party?"

"Fine, fine. We can talk about your regular times then, too. Well, I'm afraid my guest room will be occupied now, though. But if you want to live here we'll find a way, I'm sure."

"No, it's okay. Kurt is not that…"

Well okay, Kurt _was_ that intrusive. Damn, now that he couldn't anymore Sam wanted to move in here. He had that problem with many things.

"I mean I'm still thinking about it", he said.

"I could always make room in the basement. Haha, just kidding. See, I can be funny, too!"

"Uhu."

"No, Sam, seriously, I can make room. The couch is extendable, for example. Now. Everything cleared up? When will you come over Saturday?"

Sam told her a time and left. In his car the radio was playing good old country songs but he couldn't really focus on them. This guy Elliott was here, that meant Kurt would be busy soon and not harass Sam and Blaine anymore. If he was the letter writer. But who else could it be, really? Though Sam was sure it wasn't him who had put a rose to his locker. But who had?

At home he took his laptop to the garden even when it maybe wasn't the best idea to read Blaine's link with his host parents around. But the sun was shining brightly and Sam wanted to catch some summer spirit. He sat down in a chair and enjoyed the sunlight on his face. If only Blaine was here. They would lie on the grass, feed each other with strawberries and make out.

But they had to talk and Sam didn't even know what about. Well yeah, he knew the topic but… but… what was his problem, man? He didn't know it. Maybe it was because he was only bi when it came to Blaine and elsewise as straight as most people thought he was. He still liked girls. But he also wanted to be close to Blaine, and he dreamt of Blaine, and the thought of him naked… it was hot. Hotter than the sun could ever be. So why couldn't Sam just get on with it?

Kurt was out here, too. He was straying around in the back of the yard where the birch that had lost a few branches stood. On the ground still where some small branches and Kurt gathered them together. As he saw Sam he waved him to join him.

Oh God. Sam really couldn't catch a break, could he? He sighed and put his laptop aside and, whether he liked to admit it or not, was glad he could delay reading about how Bilbo and Thorin did it.

"What exciting thing is going on now?" he asked as he came to Kurt.

"Why, Sam, Midsummer of course! Where's your enthusiasm?"

"Left it at school", Sam mumbled.

"It's good we have so many birch branches now", Kurt said and held up a bunch of them. "But I was looking around, see if we also have an oak here. We need oak wood, Sam."

"We do?"

"Now, stop being so grumpy! What's that all about, huh? Come on!" Kurt nudged Sam's arm and went to go further into the yard. Sam sighed and followed his former school mate. Well. Oak wood. Okay. What did oaks look like?

Kurt very professionally looked at the leaves of the trees and went on. Since there were only three trees in the yard they were done pretty fast.

"Nope, no oak. We'll have to keep on searching", Kurt said.

"What do we need it for?"

Kurt sat down under the apple tree (no apples yet but Sam knew it from last year) and started talking. Sam had no other choice then to sit down, too.

"I found out the Midsummer bonfire has to be lit in a very special manner", Kurt said. "We did it wrong all this time. You need two different kinds of wood, one has to be male and one female. Oak is the always the male part and birch is good enough for the female part."

"Wow, okay. Why?"

"Because normally they use lime wood but birch is female, too."

"No, why can't we just make a fire like we always do?"

"Because this way it's more traditional. You like tradition, don't you?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Kurt looked up in the blue summer sky and sighed. Sam on the other hand tore out some blades of grass and wished Blaine was here. Why did he spend his time with Kurt, honestly? Yeah, yeah, Blaine had said it was better if they studied separately but Sam didn't even study. Maybe he should with the exams coming up but… well, he also was in charge for the Midsummer decorations, wasn't he? That was important, too!

"Alright, let's go find an oak!" Sam said and jumped up. Then he remembered something. "How does it look?"

Kurt showed him a picture of oak leaves on his phone and they actually left the house and walked through the streets, observing the trees. Sam's heart beat faster the closer they came to Blaine's house. Eventually they entered the street it stood in and come on, no one could tell Sam Kurt hadn't planned this. True, Kurt didn't talk about it and wanted to pass it but Sam halted and crossed his arms.

"Blaine lives here."

"Oh! Yes! Do you think he'd want to help us?"

Sam frowned very hard but Kurt kept on looking innocent. Sam didn't know what to think. But he knew he wouldn't go by Blaine's house without at least saying hello and stealing a kiss so he went to the door and rang the bell.

As his luck was Mrs. Anderson opened. As soon as she saw Kurt her face lit up like a Midsummer bonfire.

"Oh, Kuuurt! How long has it been?"

"Hey Mrs. Anderson", Sam mumbled as he went in last and closed the door. Mrs. Anderson and Kurt went to the living room and Sam followed. Blaine was sitting outside at a table with like a hundred textbooks in front of him and he looked up as he heard the chattering. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Kurt. Then his gaze fell on Sam and he got up to come inside.

"If it isn't my cute boyfriend paying me a visit", he grinned. He walked right past his mother and Kurt and Sam felt his chest swell with pride. Yes, Blaine greeted him first, ha! Oh, and placed a big fast kiss on his lips. Sam couldn't help but beam at him.

"How come you bring Kurt here?" Blaine asked while his mother and mentioned boy were talking loud enough for them to have their own conversation.

"We were looking for an oak tree and came by your house."

Blaine looked expectantly at him as if awaiting more explanations but then his mother interrupted.

"Don't be rude, Blaine, welcome all of our guests! Ah, isn't this great!? Let's go sit outside and have a drink!"

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude", Kurt said. "Just a brief hopping-by. Sam and I have things to do."

"Oh?" Mrs. Anderson didn't hide her surprise and looked at Sam for the first time since he was in the house. He nodded confirming.

" _Looking for an oak tree_ ", he said with a disguised voice to make that lame activity sound cool.

"We have an oak in the garden but… why?" Blaine said.

"Dude! You're like my hero!" Sam said even when it was exaggerated. Only a little bit.

"Why, isn't that perfect!" Kurt said and clapped his hands. "Mrs. Anderson, might we take a tiny little branch?"

"Yes, sure", she said with a baffled expression. "I'll ask my husband to cut it for you."

"Great!" Kurt applauded again, probably himself. Mrs. Anderson left the room while Blaine crossed his arms.

"Now, explain" he said to Sam but also looked at Kurt, who started talking about the fire thing. It didn't take long until the Anderson parents appeared and Mr. Anderson went outside with Kurt. Sam wasn't sure if it was his mission to follow or if he should stay with Blaine. The problem was solved when Blaine took his hand and they went outside together.

"You know, Sam, I'm seriously disappointed you let Kurt do all the research about Midsummer", Blaine said although he didn't really look disappointed. Sam shrugged.

"I was about to read the fan fiction, you know." Oh, why did he bring it up now? They had tomorrow to talk about it.

"Yeah, did you like it?"

"Mh, I'm not very far yet. Blaine, do you view yourself as a hobbit or as a dwarf?"

Blaine laughed. "Neither. I'm not that tiny!"

Sam couldn't say yes, he was, because they arrived at the oak now. Kurt was hopping around the tree, looking for a branch he wanted and Mr. Anderson leaned a ladder against the root. Sam and Blaine just stood a few feet away and watched.

"Did you tell Kurt we won't even be here for the Midsummer fire?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. It's not about us. It's about the Midsummer spirit", Sam said. "By the way!" He turned to Blaine and talked quietly.

"Kurt and his boyfriend are not together right at the moment. I know that from the boyfriend who actually showed up at Rachel's earlier!"

"Wow." Blaine observed Sam's face. "You are such a chatterbox."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." Blaine grinned and stepped closer to peck Sam on the mouth with a loud smack. "But it's facts we need to know."

"See."

Blaine chuckled. Eventually Kurt got his branch and was eager to leave. Sam felt very good about this eagerness of Kurt's. It meant Kurt didn't want to intrude on Blaine. Maybe he wasn't the letter writer after all?

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Blaine switched on his computer. What Kurt could do he could do better. Meaning he'd research some Midsummer stuff and use it to make Sam happy. No idea why Kurt was doing it but that wasn't the point now. Blaine wanted to find something especially great for the anniversary approaching on Midsummer.

First he checked facebook, though. Sam had written him a message. _'finishsed fanfic!no sex?'_

Blaine frowned. Since when was Sam eager to read about gay sex? He wrote back ' _just a sweet little story, Sam ;)_ ' and was about to close the window when a noise signaled him a new event. Someone wanted to befriend him. Jack Robinson? Did Blaine know him? He didn't want to befriend people who he didn't know so he sent a quick message. ' _Who are you?_ '

Meanwhile Sam had answered. ' _I thougt u wanted to tell me about ur kinks'_

"What?" Blaine whispered to himself. ' _this is a topic we should talk about in person_ '

And now Jack answered. ' _I'm someone who adores you from afar. Maybe you got my letters?_ '

Blaine's jaw dropped. The… letter writer? Seriously? He had thought it was a prank. ' _the letters on my locker?_ ' Better safe than sorry.

Sam: ' _its easier hear! We can have fb sex_ '

Blaine rolled his eyes. ' _No Sam. I don't want to have sex at any cost, I want to know about you_ '

Jack: ' _exactly. My writing skills are not so good so please excuse them. I meant it though'_

Blaine rested his chin on his hand and raised his eyebrows. Was this real now? Because who would make the effort of creating a facebook account for a prank? Did someone really adore him?

Sam: ' _I'm good. And u?_ '

Blaine nodded in answer but first wrote back Jack. ' _No, it's fine. I appreciate your effort. But you have to know I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry_ '

Said boyfriend had sent another message: ' _but u want to 're not like brother rite?_ '

"Oh Sam", Blaine mumbled while he answered. ' _of course we're not, of course I want to be intimate with you, Sam. But no pressure okay?_ '

Jack: ' _oh my God! I didn't know that, I'm so sorry. :-( Guess I got my hopes up in vain. I was figuring you were single because I never saw you with someone but of course you can have a boyfriend who doesn't attend WMHS I'm so sorry :´-(_ '

Blaine also felt sorry. For the secret admirer… for Jack. If it was his real name. How would anybody know Blaine was with Sam, they didn't behave like boyfriends. ' _Don't beat yourself up, you didn't know. It's okay and as I said I appreciate the effort. Thank you. you will find someone who can return your admiration soon, I'm sure of it ;)_ '

Jack didn't answer anymore and Blaine couldn't help but pity him. If he had adored someone from far and finally dared to talk to him no matter if by a letter or mail and then got rejected… It just wasn't the best feeling in the world. He accepted Jack's friendship request and opened a new window for his Midsummer research.

 

* * *

May 30th, Friday: 22 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

The weather stayed warm and in Spanish Blaine found himself wishing Sam's request of drinking milk shakes in class would've been met with more enthusiasm. He sure could use a cool drink.

When he came out of class a bright orange marigold flower stuck to his locker. Blaine took it with a grin. Wasn't it fantastic how every flower smelled different even when there were like a million kinds? Mother Nature sure knew what she was doing. Sam, too, because when he came to his locker and saw Blaine adoring the flower he winked. Yup, okay, it was from Sam so it was safe to be excited about it.

But Blaine also couldn't help feeling sorry for Jack. Again, yes, he should stop thinking about other people's problems. But he had sounded like a nice guy. Who was it? Maybe Blaine would catch someone staring at him in class one day and find out that way.

The rest of the day went by as boring as could be. Blaine was free earlier than Sam on Fridays so he didn't have to wait for his boyfriend and drove home. Normally it gave him time to do homework or prepare things for their evening but today he couldn't really concentrate. They'd have an important talk later! Ants stirred up in Blaine's stomach just when he thought about it. Now, he didn't want to pressure Sam into anything but he still was allowed to fantasize about him, right? One day they would lie in bed together, naked, hands all over each other and it would be as heavenly as Blaine imagined it to be.

"Blaine, can you help me?" his mother said as soon as he entered the house. Blaine closed the door and looked to the open kitchen door.

"With what?"

"Tomorrow is your Midsummer party. Now… oh come in here, would you!?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, put his bag on the stairs and went into the kitchen. All over the table were lying cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, pasta bags, zucchinis, meat…

"Mum, it's just a little get together!"

"Oh but one of your friends is a vegan! Do you know how hard it is to cook for vegans!? They don't eat anything!"

"Rachel doesn't look starved", Blaine mumbled as his mother rushed to the fridge. "And I'm sure she would be fine with bringing her own salad…"

His mother went overboard with it as always. Last Christmas she had baked a whole gingerbread village from that one house had gone to the Evans, one had been eaten here and the rest she had given to charity.

While Blaine cut vegetable in pieces he had to listen to his mother talk about Kurt.

"He's grown into such a nice young man. And doesn't he look athletic? Sure you can appreciate that even if you choose to ignore all of his other qualities."

"Stop it, Mum. I'm with Sam."

"I'm not saying anything, honey, not a word. Just look at Kurt! And in less than three months you will be attending the same school as him. Oh! Honey, I'm sorry, I can't help but feel that you're future lies with him. I mean what is Sam going to do? He will go to his family in Kentucky, and sure, it's all fine and I say nothing against spending time with family. It's where he belongs. You belong to New York where the big stage lights are and Kurt will be there right with you!"

"You call that not saying anything?" Blaine chopped the cucumber with too much force. The problem was that his mother hit a nerve. Yes, Sam might be going to Kentucky. And yes, Blaine saw his future in New York. He had dreamt of becoming a performer ever since and if tables were turned and Sam would ask him to come live with him… Blaine wouldn't be able to do it. He craved the excitement and possibilities of New York City.

Blaine bit his lip. Was his and Sam's relationship doomed already?

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Of course Kurt had to come up with the glitter today. Of course.

"Okay, we have to hurry because I have to be at Blaine's as quickly as possible", Sam said. School was over and he needed to go home!

"This will be done in no time. Look." Kurt opened a role and poured out some yellow glitter originally meant for crafting on his hand. Sam took a red role and eyed it.

"It looks sticky."

"Yes, maybe it will stick a little bit but what is bad about glittering on Midsummer?"

"Uh…" Sam thought about it. "Well. If I get slushied for it at least it will wash away the glitter, right?"

"That's the spirit!"

Kurt walked around the tree and sprinkled his glitter over it. He continued with the whole choir room so Sam shrugged and did the same. It didn't take long and the whole room glittered.

"Great! Now tell me it doesn't look like fairies have been all over the place", Kurt said.

"It so does, dude!"

Sam held up a hand and after a few seconds Kurt realized what he wanted and high-fived him.

"Sam, I have something for you."

"Oh? A Midsummer present?"

"Yes, sure. Sit down."

Kurt gestured to the ground in front of the tree so Sam sat down there. This really was like Christmas! From now on he would establish the tradition to exchange presents on Midsummer. What better thing could there be? The wait between December and December was just too long.

"Close your eyes."

Sam did it. He fumbled with his hands and tried to smell what Kurt was doing since the rustling he heard didn't tell him anything.

"Aaand open your eyes!"

Sam did. The branches in front of him were sparkling with golden lights. Mixed with the bright green leaves, the white bark of the branches and some glitter here and there it seemed magical. It finally started to look like a summer holiday tree, it was just amazing.

Kurt sat down next to him. "It's not ready yet of course. We'll soon hang in red and orange ribbons and fairies and yellow glistening suns. But in the end we'll have a very dreamy Midsummer tree."

"Wow", Sam said. He couldn't look away from that tree and almost was proud of it. Granted, until now Kurt had done everything but… still, it kind of also was Sam's baby.

"Thanks, dude. I really underestimated your passion for the holidays", Sam said.

"It's okay. Everybody does. Just because I hate Christmas, you know…"

Sam looked at Kurt, whose eyes now glistened like the tree. Oh God, was he crying? He shouldn't! They were Midsummer buddies, so Sam couldn't let any sadness happen. He glided closer and laid an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey, don't think about winter now. It's summer! If you close your eyes and make a wish the fairies will grant it to you on Midsummer's Eve."

"Mhm, do you really believe that?"

"Yes! Of course." Sam squeezed his shoulders. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and Sam figured he could to the same. He wished for a magical anniversary with his perfect boyfriend who was waiting for him right now. Sam's stomach tingled. How would it go later? They sure would make out a bit, right?

When he opened his eyes he found Kurt was looking at him. He wasn't crying anymore but had a funny expression in his eyes. Before Sam could think about what it was Kurt leaned forward and squashed his wet lips against Sam's. For one millisecond Sam didn't even know what was happening, then he shot backwards and got up so fast he stumbled over his own feet.

"What the hell?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Sam! Sorry, I just… No, there is no excuse. I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head and ran out with such a hurt expression Sam almost felt pity for him. But he didn't. Kurt had kissed him without his consent; that was so not cool!

Sam wiped over his mouth and hurried to his car. Great, now the conversation with Blaine wouldn't exactly start smooth. _Hey, I kissed your ex-boyfriend, do you mind?_ Oh my God. It was supposed to be about them, not Kurt. Sam couldn't believe he had actually kissed _Kurt_. The boy who was a danger when it came to stealing Blaine, not seducing Sam!

What now? Sam had wanted to go home and take a quick shower after school. To be honest he still wanted that shower. But not with Kurt in the house, no way. There was only one option left. He pulled out his phone and called Rachel.

 

* * *

Coming up on Sunday: Kurt talks to Blaine about what happened even before Sam. Sam is living in a girls' room now and dreams of other boys than his boyfriend. Will the Anderson's Midsummer party still take place or is _everything_ cancelled?

 


	5. Party

 

**Chapter 5: Party**

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Blaine lay on the bed and drummed on his stomach. Sam took his time. He probably was afraid of the talk. He didn't have to be! Talking was good.

Finally his phone went. Blaine quickly answered it but it wasn't as expected Sam.

"Oh Gosh, Blaine, don't hate me, please don't hate me", Kurt said.

"I don't hate you", Blaine said. "I think I made it clear when I invited you over for tomorrow."

"I meant… because of… Sam."

"Uhm… what?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. His window stood open and a warm breeze blew in pollens. Blaine lazily held his face into the sunlight and closed his eyes. Sam would be here soon.

"It just happened", Kurt said. "It's totally my fault, I swear, Sam didn't do anything."

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah, he could've pushed me back earlier or backed out even before I kissed him but it's not his fault."

Blaine opened his eyes and frowned. "What?"

"Hasn't he told you yet? I thought it would be the first thing he'd do."

Blaine's eyes wandered over the ceiling. Why was Kurt talking about kissing Sam? So it actually had been him who had left the rose at Sam's locker?

"Told me what, Kurt, be specific."

"Oh, better hear it from him."

"I'm talking to you now."

Kurt sighed, finally having calmed down a bit. "Well, okay. Sam and I kissed. As I said it's not…"

"Excuse me? Why would… what?" Blaine sat up and wiped over his forehead. His guts felt frozen all of a sudden. He didn't want to believe Kurt.

"It was the atmosphere, Blaine, a magical Midsummer's day and… well it happened."

Blaine frowned as hard as he had never frowned before. Sure it wasn't true. But why would Kurt lie?

"Wow. Yeah. I'll talk to Sam", Blaine heard himself saying. Kurt didn't sound like he wanted to end the conversation but Blaine hang up. If it was true he wanted to hear Sam's version. He wouldn't listen to Kurt and in doing so let himself be pushed in a position against Sam.

Still, Blaine needed to talk to his boyfriend _now_. He called him and Sam answered after a few rings.

"I wanted to call you, too", Sam said. "I'll be late. It's not about me chickening out, okay? I just have stuff to do."

"Like kissing Kurt?"

There was a short break in that Blaine could hear Sam breath.

"I didn't kiss Kurt, he kissed me", Sam said. "Can we talk about that later?"

"Just assure me you did nothing whatsoever to make it happen."

"I didn't. Why would I? You know I love you."

Blaine breathed in. "Okay. I believe you. Just… hurry up. What are you doing?"

"Moving out. Rachel and Elliott are right here in my room, helping me pack."

"Oh, you…" Blaine would have asked what had made Sam change his mind but he believed to know what did. So he nodded.

"Alright. Can I help you?"

"Yes, by waiting for me without freaking out. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." Blaine nodded again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow he still wasn't relieved.

"Awesome! And man, I really don't know why you chose to kiss Kurt for so long. Not that great."

Blaine massaged his temples. "Sam…"

"Too soon?"

"Yes. Too soon. Just… come here. I'll be waiting."

They said their goodbyes and hang up. Blaine lay back on his bed again and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. What a mess. And Kurt… Kurt! What was he _doing_? Blaine called his ex-boyfriend again and didn't even let him speak as he answered.

"What are you up to, huh? Running around kissing Sam? Was it you who put the rose to his locker, too? Or wrote me the letters? What is your problem, man? Do you seriously have nothing better to do than try to break us up?"

"I… _what?_ Are you crazy?"

"Oh, am _I_ crazy?"

"Blaine, I did nothing of those things. Well, except kiss Sam but I apologized for that already. I didn't plan it, it just happened! And it wasn't like Sam pushed me away very hard. He… but that's between you two."

"Damn right it's between us. And you trying to pull Sam into it doesn't exactly shine the best light on you."

"I'm not pulling him in! You can't deny that it takes two people to kiss and we – we had a moment. So what, it happens and it doesn't mean he loves me. All I'm saying is he could've leaned back when I approached him. But he didn't. He let it happen for quite a while. He's probably just curious, Blaine, I wouldn't blame him, just…"

"Oh shut up, Kurt. I know what you're doing. It's not working. Bye."

Blaine hung up and shook his head. Unbelievable! Blaine didn't know why Kurt would try to break them up but that was what he was doing, right? Oh my God!

He went downstairs and annoyed his mother by being fidgety and when the doorbell finally rang Blaine rushed to it.

"Hey…" Sam smiled vaguely, his eyes insecurely looking at Blaine. "I'm sorry for what happened, I…"

"Come on in first, Sam." Blaine stepped aside and let Sam come in.

"Look, I totally didn't know what was happening. One moment we talk, in the next he kisses me."

Blaine closed the door and took a deep breath.

_We had a moment._

"It doesn't matter", Blaine said to Sam – or to the voice in his head? "I don't think you would want to kiss Kurt, so, yeah." He shrugged.

"I don't. In fact I was thinking about kissing you."

"You kissed Kurt and thought it was me?"

"No, not like that! I was thinking about kissing you when Kurt suddenly looked weird at me and, well, you know what he did then."

_He could've leaned back but he didn't._

"Okay." Blaine cleared his throat. Sam took his hand and pleaded at him.

"I love you."

"I know." Blaine pulled back his hand and crossed his arms. "We should…" He sighed. Great, now the mood for a sex talk was ruined. Thank you so much, Kurt.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not." Blaine puckered his lips. They could study instead. He was pretty sure Sam hadn't studied yet. Doing it separately had been a stupid idea.

_He let it happen for quite a while._

Oh, for heaven's sake! Blaine didn't think Sam wanted it! Could Kurt's voice just leave his head now, please?

"You totally are mad, Blaine!"

"Well, okay, who wouldn't be pissed if their boyfriend kisses someone else? Or gets kissed, whatever. Let's go upstairs."

As expected, the mood was down. Blaine pulled out school books and Sam didn't even protest. But after half an hour he lay back on the bed and sighed heavily. Blaine glanced at him from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Blaine, seriously, this is stupid. It was Kurt's doing and I didn't like it or anything if you think that. Tell me what I have to do to make things normal again!" Sam propped himself on his elbows and looked at Blaine.

"You know…" Blaine doodled on his notebook. "Kurt said… you two had a moment?"

"What?" Sam frowned. He sat up completely. "He’s lying."

Blaine nodded. He knew Kurt had lied. Of course he had. Sam was right, this was stupid. Blaine got up and put away a textbook to sit next to Sam. He took his boyfriend's hand and exhaled.

"Looks like you were right, Sam. Kurt is trying something. I don't know what or why…"

"He is the letter writer!"

"I don't know about that. I think the letters could've come from someone from my classes but Kurt is definitively up to something. Because he…" Blaine wetted his lips and looked at the door. "He also said you let it happen for a while."

"I did not! I pulled back as soon as he attacked me. Blaine."

"I believe you, Sam." Blaine looked at the blond again. "Kurt is trying to mess with my head."

"Well, don't let him."

"Easier said than done."

"Hey, I know how to get him out of there", Sam said. He leaned forward and looked at Blaine's skull. Blaine slightly frowned in confusion but put one of his hands at the collar of Sam's green shirt. He received a kiss on the forehead and then Sam went down Blaine's nose to his lips. It felt so good Blaine just gave in. Why do they ever have to fight? Just kissing and cuddling all day long, was that too much to ask?

"Can we lie down?" Sam asked.

"Sure, yeah." Blaine turned around to crawl to the pillows where he laid down and waited for Sam to join him.

"Mmmm!" Sam got into his favorite position of lying on Blaine and stroked over his hair while looking at his face. "We can talk now if you want to."

"Are you sure you want to _talk_ now? Really?" Blaine laid his hands on Sam's rip cage and drove them to his neck and back. His lovely, fantastic boyfriend. Some blond strands were in his face and Blaine brushed them away.

"Yeah. We made plans to talk, right?"

"We did." Blaine smiled and leaned up for a kiss. It was just that Sam tasted _so good_. Who could ever resist him? Blaine sure didn't blame Kurt for wanting a piece of that. But Sam was Blaine's. Now and hopefully for many more years to come. Out of an impulse Blaine slapped Sam's ass and grinned at him.

"Let's talk about sex then."

Sam rolled down but stayed so close one of his legs lay between Blaine's. Blaine didn't know if it was the best idea to talk in that position but they could try. Again he stroked over Sam's hair and observed his face.

"Now?"

"You ask the questions. I don't know where to start."

"Are you afraid?" Blaine whispered. Sam looked at his hand on Blaine's chest and nodded.

"I mean…" His uneasy eyes found Blaine's. "I think you're hot, Blaine, I really do. It's just… I don't know what to do, you know? I've had sex with two girls and they both have been super experienced and kind of guided me."

"I can guide you, too", Blaine said. Sam averted his eyes again, so Blaine asked: "What else is there?"

"It's ridiculous", Sam whispered.

"No, Sam. Whatever keeps you busy is not ridiculous but serious. You can tell me, mh?"

"Well, you're… a boy."

Blaine questioningly raised his eyebrows. So it was about the gay aspect?

"I mean I've been straight longer than I've been gay", Sam said.

Blaine chuckled. "You're bisexual, Sam."

"That's what I'm saying. I have thought about girls for a long time before I realized I also like boys and when I fell in love with you it was more about the love than about the sex. I mean I want it", Sam quickly added.

"Sam, you don't have to assure me that you want it every second minute."

"But I do!"

"It's okay if you need time. And hey, it's not like we never do anything, right? Calm down." Blaine caressed Sam's head and was glad when his boyfriend shyly smiled. They exchanged a chaste kiss and then Sam lay on his back.

"And now… we continue studying", Blaine said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I will not let you fail the exams. We will find a solution for whatever comes after graduation."

Blaine got up and brought his books to the bed. He wished he would believe himself when he said such optimistic things.

"What about tomorrow?" Sam asked as he sat down on his study place. "Will Kurt still come to the Midsummer party?"

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "I would rather tell him to stay away but I fear my mother won't have it. It's mainly to let her speak to him so that she won't invite him over at another time when I'm not prepared for it. And believe me, she would."

"Mh." Sam bit his lip and stared at his textbook.

"Will you be alright?" Blaine laid his hand on Sam's and his boyfriend shrugged.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he raped me."

"He still owes you an apology. Kurt knows how it is to get kissed if you don't want it. He should know better."

Sam squared his shoulders. "We'll see. Now, if I hurry up with studying can we make out later?"

Since Blaine was feeling generous today he agreed.

 

* * *

May 31th, Saturday: 21 days until Midsummer 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Sam woke up from a scream. He tore open his eyes, realized where he was and sighed. Right. The Berry household. He would have to get used to screams especially with Rachel _and_ Elliott in the house. He briefly wondered if Kurt was really _that_ bad, then he got up from the bed with rose sheets and looked out of the window behind pink curtains. Yes. He was living in a girl's room. Rachel had moved into her parent's room and sure, it was nice of her and all but in the end… Sam lived in a girl's room. Sleeping in a girl's bed, looking at hair care products on the desk… Huh, was he allowed to use this shit? Coconut hair moisturizer, that sounded pretty neat!

The good thing about this room was that it had its own bathroom. Sam didn't need to wait for anyone to get out or creep through the house in his boxers while looking for a bathroom. He quickly showered, put on a shirt and shorts and went downstairs. Elliott was cooking something (actually wearing an apron) while the door to the garden was open and Rachel chilled at the pool.

"Up already?" Elliott said. Sam looked at the clock; it was eleven.

"Funny", he commented as he went to the fridge to get a drink. Rachel suffered a tremendous lack of coconut ice scream so how was he supposed to mix his shakes? He took a bottle of water and went outside. The sun was hot already but the pool radiated coolness. So great to have a pool, really. Sam sat down on a chair and glanced at Rachel who was wearing a bikini.

The season in that girls wore almost no clothes had started. Great. But he could handle it. Last year he hadn't been single in summer, too, and while he had not succeeded in suppressing all feelings whenever he saw a hot girl he sure as hell was good in not letting it show. This year he was with a boy, though. Sam wondered if not having a girlfriend would make it harder to resist girls.

"Ah, Sam!" Rachel looked up and shielded her face from the sun. "Isn't it great how you live here now? It means you can work in the garden whenever you want to!"

"No, you said we talk about regular times and that's how we keep it. I'm not your butler." He lay back on his chair, drank from the water and closed his eyes. The Berries were _rich_ , man. Last night he had discovered they even had a sport studio in the attic. How great was that? Why had he ever refused living here?

And why couldn't he just turn fully gay for Blaine? Yes, it was a weird thought but Sam had the feeling that also liking girls was his biggest problem when it came to being with Blaine. Blaine was the only boy he liked, whether in real life or on TV. Sam didn't know how this weird mixture of sexualities even existed. Maybe he should watch gay porn or read an actual juicy fan fiction to realize what it was all about. He didn't want his relationship with Blaine to end because Sam wasn't ready for sex. He also didn't want it to end because of a long distance problem. He just didn't want it to end.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up and startled. Rachel was somehow gone but Elliott stood in front of him… completely naked. Though he wore a smug grin that reminded Sam of Puck.

"You like what you see?" Elliott asked.

"Sam!"

Sam jerked up and shook his head. "I don't like what I see, no!"

"What?" Rachel frowned. She sat on her chair and Elliott wasn't anywhere near. Sam realized he must've fallen asleep but… why wouldn't he just dream of Blaine? Come on!

"Can you put sun cream on my back?"

"No!" Sam jumped up and pointed at Rachel. "I'm with Blaine. Stop seducing me! All of you!"

He hurried to the house where he ignored Elliott in the kitchen and quickly went upstairs. What the hell, what the hell? He had to move out again, hadn't he? Oh God.

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Blaine prepared milk shakes, sweet coconut balls, fruit salad with lots of strawberries and watermelons and he even put some chips in a bowl while his mother cooked pasta and took out the meat. By the time his father started the grill the first guest arrived.

Naturally it was Kurt.

"Oh, hey", Blaine greeted him as he opened the door and let his ex-boyfriend come in.

"Hi." Kurt smiled vaguely and pointed to the living room. "Is your mother…?"

"She's in the kitchen and she'll be very happy to see you." Blaine waited until Kurt had vanished and pulled out his phone.

To Sam: _Hurry up, Kurt is already here._

Oh, what a great party it would be. Blaine sighed and went to the living room. Just when he sat down on the couch to stare out into the garden his phone went.

Sam: _y would I care I don't care about kurt. Elliott niether I swear! But can he come 2? For kurt (who I don't care about)_

Was it a good idea to bring in Kurt's most recent boyfriend? In general Blaine would say yes but with his parents around? Especially his mother should not see it if there would be any disagreement between Kurt and Elliott because that would cause her to only push Blaine more to Kurt. And his father wouldn't like the idea of a stranger in the house. So Blaine wrote back: _Better not, I'm sorry. We can try and bring him and Kurt back together another time?_

Then he went outside to help his father with the grill (for the first time ever but he didn't want to go into the kitchen). Luckily it didn't take long until the doorbell rang again. The door wasn't even completely open when Blaine got attacked with an aggressive hug.

"I came as fast as I could", Sam said.

"Uh, okay." Blaine patted Sam's back and nodded at Rachel who came in after his boyfriend. She took a deep breath and looked around.

"So, Midsummer party? Will there be a bon fire? Because a bon fire is the best place to think of songs."

"No bon fire today", Blaine said and pushed Sam, who didn't seem to plan on ever letting him go, back.

"Where is your mother!?" Rachel asked with so much determination that Blaine immediately pointed to the kitchen door. She went there and Sam tried to hug Blaine again. He leaned back.

"Sam, has something happened?"

"I love you and only you, I promise!"

Blaine sighed. So it was still about Kurt. "I know, Sam. I know." He lightly patted his boyfriend's cheek and gave him a kiss.

They went outside to his father who greeted Sam with a simple nod. He never talked much but Blaine knew he liked Sam more than Kurt because Kurt had never listened to his speeches about his car model collection while Sam was easy to delight once he saw the toys. Blaine would like to think his father didn't choose who he loved and who not by the car factor but from the events occurred in Blaine's life it did seem much likely. The only time he had tried to bond with Blaine was over cars and it was an attempt to make him straight. When that hadn't worked he had given up and left the education to Blaine's mother, blaming everything Blaine ever did wrong on the fact that he was gay. Although lately he was more laid back. Maybe it was because of Sam, too, who made Blaine's father see that his son could bring pleasant boyfriends home.

"Don't set fire without me!" Sam said. Blaine's father nodded again and went away to finally get the coal.

"Blaine, where are the decorations?" Sam asked when he sat down next to Blaine on the bench at the table.

"I didn't know what to do." Blaine shrugged. The weather was lovely today, blue sky with a few clouds and a cool summer breeze so that the sun wasn't too hot.

"Fairies are the classic thing to go with. Or flowers that symbolize the sun like marigold or sunflowers", Sam numerated.

Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm. He would have done more decorations if he hadn't been busy with his research about traditions and what he could do for Sam on the actual Midsummer Day but of course he couldn't tell Sam about it yet.

Blaine's mother brought a plate with snacks. She was followed by Rachel who talked about something Broadway related and Blaine didn't even want to know how the conversation had gone that way. He was amused that his mother seemed irritated by Rachel though. Probably because she hadn't expected to ever find a person who would take the conversation out of her hands.

Kurt followed more silently and sat down on a chair at the table, throwing a regretful look at Sam. Blaine didn't believe anything from Kurt anymore. It was all an act and lies.

"Dude, why did you and Elliott break up?" Sam asked.

"What? How do you…" Kurt interrupted himself and squared his shoulders. "It didn't work out. Sometimes you are with someone and after a few months you realize it's all so wrong and you are better off with someone else."

"Oh. Huh, don't know the feeling." Sam took Blaine's hand with a bit too much force but Blaine couldn't blame him. And since no one else listened to them right now he leaned forwards.

"Kurt, don't you think you owe Sam an apology?"

"Yes, yes, of course! I did say how sorry I am and I will repeat it whenever necessary", Kurt said.

"Uhu", Blaine said. He knew he was too grumpy but then again – Kurt had kissed his boyfriend. He was allowed to be grumpy.

"Sam." Blaine's father said. Sam hesitated a moment but then he got up to help the man firing the grill. Luckily Rachel sat down at the table now so Blaine wasn't left alone with Kurt.

They ate some salad and vegetable snacks and Rachel held a speech about the healthiness of vegan food. Just then Sam put down a plate full of sausages right in front of her and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sam asked. Blaine shook his head while Rachel sent him a reproachful look.

The afternoon went off smoother than Blaine had expected. His mother didn't even make any comments about his and Kurt's past; that was definitively a success.

 

* * *

 

Coming up on Tuesday: Sam finds out who his secret rose-admirer is. Blaine gets chatting with Jack, while Sam educates himself about gay sex and confesses something to Blaine.

 


	6. Important Education

 

**Chapter 6: Important Education**

* * *

June 2nd, Monday: 19 days until Midsummer 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

It happened again. When Sam came to school, in his best summer outfit (plaid shirt and shorts), ready to enjoy the last three weeks of school a rose stuck to his locker. Not cool! Sam grasped it, threw it at the ground and stomped on it.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly Ryder appeared out of nowhere and pushed Sam. What was his problem now?

"Watch it, dude! It' summer and I'm not in the mood to fight!" Sam said.

"Oh, no? But I am!" Ryder dropped his bag on the ground and clinched his fists. Sam frowned. Why did that made him think of Christmas now? But oh well. A good fight was never wasted, right?

He copied Ryder's gesture but before they could go for it Blaine arrived and stepped between them, a hand on Sam's shoulder to hold him back.

"Blaine, not now. I need to fight for my honor!" Sam said.

"What is going on? Ryder?" Blaine frowned at the brunette boy who still looked very pissed.

"Your boyfriend is sabotaging my relationship with Marley!"

"I am… _what?_ "

"Oh, don't play all innocent now! I caught you red handed!" Ryder pointed at the destroyed rose on the ground. Sam frowned once more. What the hell was he talking about?

"I thought you wanted to help me", Ryder said.

"What do you mean, Ryder? Explain", Blaine said.

"Well, Sam tore apart the rose I put on Marley's locker! What am I supposed to think about that, huh?"

"You… _you_ stuck the rose to my locker?" Sam asked.

Ryder opened his mouth and closed it. "No, I put it on Marley's locker."

"Dude!" Sam went to his locker and hit his flat hand against it. "That's my locker. _This_ is Marley's." He pointed one down to the left.

Ryder didn't say anything while his eyes flew from locker to locker.

"Really, I'm flattered but you're not my type", Sam said. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, what a misunderstanding! I'm so glad we've cleared this up", he said.

"I… you mean…" Ryder cleared his throat. "And the rose last week?"

"My locker", Sam confirmed.

"So it wasn't Kurt", Blaine said with a relieved sigh.

"Oh fuck", Ryder mumbled. He took up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Look, man, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be", Sam said.

"It doesn't matter, Ryder, you thought it was Marley's locker. Things like that can happen", Blaine said. "Just… don't fight."

Ryder nodded embarrassed and went away. Sam shook his head.

"Some people…"

"Wow, what a Monday morning, huh? You know what that means? It means that my letters aren't from Kurt, too. It's just a big coincidence everything started when he arrived", Blaine said. Then he frowned. "Although that doesn't excuse his actions, of course."

"Kurt is evil", Sam mumbled while opening his locker. Now he had destroyed Marley's rose, oh man. But it was Ryder's fault.

And the worst thing was that Sam still had to work with Kurt. Luckily some students were in the choir room when he arrived there in the afternoon. Kurt was here, too, and he jumped up and came to Sam.

"Listen, I want you to know that it's okay and we can still work together. It won't happen again", he said.

"Tell me right now if you are in love with me and, or Blaine", Sam said. He adjusted his bag and looked as threateningly as he could.

"I assure you I am not", Kurt said. "It was just the Midsummer atmosphere. You can understand that it can make your head all dizzy, right?"

"Mmh." What could Sam say against this argument? Midsummer _was_ a time to dream and go a little crazy. Maybe their decoration actions had summoned some fairies who had thought it would be funny to mess with the humans.

"Yeah, alright, I believe you. Doesn't mean I forgive you", Sam quickly added.

Kurt nodded. "That's okay. We can take a break today and only go on with everything tomorrow."

Sam agreed. Since he also had to work in the Berry's garden he had a lot to do this week. Oh, and he needed to study.

"Sam, heeey!"

Just when Sam had sat down and glanced at the door to wait for his cute boyfriend Rachel sat down next to him.

"We haven't come around to think of Midsummer songs yesterday."

"Because I _worked_ , maybe? In your garden, remember?" Sam said. Rachel waved it aside.

"What really matters is that we sit down and write something soon. Nationals is in two weeks!"

"We're not doing it for Nationals", Sam remembered her. They were doing it to establish a cool tradition that people in a thousand years still would be enthusiastic about.

"Also I think we should have Secret Fairies", he said.

Rachel frowned. "What?"

"Like a Secret Santa but for Midsummer. To give each other presents", Sam said. Yeah, once a good idea had entered his head it wouldn't just leave and that was his biggest talent.

Finally Blaine came in and distracted Sam from whatever Rachel answered. Monday was the worst day since they hadn't any classes together so naturally he got excited to see his boyfriend and beamed at Blaine, who sat down at his other side.

"Hey, Sam. How was your day?"

"Until now not so good. Now it is fantastic!" Sam grinned and took Blaine's hand. Blaine laughed flattered and leaned to Sam for a brief but tasty smack.

Then they listened to Mr. Schue who as always couldn't decide for a playlist for Nationals. Same old, same old.

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Only one week left to study for the exams. It went without mention that Blaine would use every free time he got for exactly that. And he made Sam do it, too. All due respect to his eagerness to earn money but now the exams where more important. So after Glee club Blaine took Sam aside.

"Listen, this week will be a study week. We can meet up for it, actually I think we should."

Blaine knew Sam would get distracted if he was on his own so of course he would help his boyfriend. He should have thought of that much earlier.

"I'm all for meeting up", Sam nodded. "And in the breaks we can make out."

"Or, you know, eat and drink", Blaine said. Making out was also distracting, that was why first he had thought studying separated was a good idea. They could smooch after they had accomplished something, as a reward.

On his way home Blaine bought a few tulips. At home he put them into a vase before he took out all books and notebooks from English; they would start with that. Then Blaine allowed himself a tiny break in that he checked the show choir blogs (he had to keep an eye on the competition) and facebook. Blaine searched for Jean Baptiste, one of their competitors and sent him a friend's request. As Sam had said, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Although that actually was a stupid saying since Blaine wanted to have his friends closer than his enemies.

Jack: ' _hi'_

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. Oh Jack. Should he ignore him to make clear he had no chances? But that would break his heart even more! He could write back and be friendly but distant. ' _Hey, how are you?_ '

Jack: ' _I'm good and you?'_

Blaine typed ' _Me, too. Listen, I need to study now._ '

Jack: ' _Oh, okay. Am I bothering you? Should I not write at all?'_

Blaine sighed. Kind of, yeah. ' _Of course you are not bothering me. But I do have exams next week'_

Jack: ' _Me, too. I'm just taking a break to socialize a bit. Better on facebook than nothing right? *lol*'_

Oh, that sounded lonely. Was Jack lonely? Now it would be even crueler if Blaine logged out. Well, he still had some time before Sam came over so he wrote ' _you are right. I guess I can spare a minute for you_ '

Jack: ' _really? Wow you are so nice. I knew there was a reason why I like you'_

"Uhoh, Jack, no flattery", Blaine mumbled as he wrote _'I'm doing my best but soon my boyfriend will come over for studying_ ' just to remind Jack of Sam.

Jack: _'Your boyfriend is such a lucky man._ '

Blaine: ' _No I'm lucky that he wants me._ '

Jack: ' _I wish I had someone like that, too.'_

Blaine wished Jack had someone, too. ' _You will find someone._ ' That kind of was his standard sentence to reject people, wasn't it?

Jack: ' _No, I won't. No one ever wants me and it doesn't help that I'm still in the closet._ '

Oh, poor guy. Being gay at McKinley High wasn't the easiest thing. Blaine wondered if he had ever seen Jack in McKinley. Chances were he had, right? He could help him with the coming out. If Jack wanted to but of course he had to watch out for not leading him on.

Blaine: ' _I know it's hard but it will get better, believe me, I'm not just saying this.'_

Jack: ' _How was your coming-out?'_

It had been so long ago that Blaine had decided to act on his true sexuality and to be honest, things had gone really bad at first. So bad he had had to change schools. He couldn't tell Jack the whole truth, it would scare him to death! Things at McKinley were better especially since the main bully Karofsky was gone but… it still wasn't the gay friendliest environment.

Blaine: ' _I was 15 and went to prom with a friend. There were some bullies and I'm not proud to admit I ran from them. But being out makes up for a lot, believe me.'_

Jack: ' _Well I'm 17 and still don't have the guts._ '

Seventeen, huh. That meant Jack probably was one rank beneath Blaine; so no one from his classes then.

Blaine: ' _one day you will._ '

Jack: ' _I hope so! I can't wait to find someone with whom I can hold hands on the halls and stuff like that!'_

The doorbell rang. Blaine let his parents open the door and wrote to Jack: ' _I have to go now. I hope you will find that someone, too ;)_ ' and then logged off. Holding hands in the halls. That sounded great. But Sam wasn't ready yet. When… or rather if they got to New York things would get better.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam came in and threw his bag on the bed.

"Honey, I'm glad you're home", Blaine smiled and went to the blond to lay his arms around him. Their faces approached each other, forehead on forehead.

"Hey", Sam whispered.

"Hey yourself."

"You're so handsome", Sam said with a smile. Blaine grinned. Oh how great it was hearing Sam saying things like that. _Feeling_ that he meant it.

"Thanks. I've got something for you." Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and guided him to the desk. There he took up the vase with the flowers and gave it to Sam, whose face lightened up.

"Oh, you haven't forgotten!"

"Of course not." Blaine grinned about the joy on the blond's face as he smelled the tulips. All he ever wanted was to see Sam happy. It made him happy, too, as cliché as it sounded.

Eventually Blaine initiated the beginning of studying. After a while he dared to ask Sam if he already knew what he would do after graduation.

"Well, I have thought about it", Sam nodded while he played with his pen. "Maybe I could find an apprenticeship somewhere in New York."

"You'd do that?" Blaine said. He didn't allow himself any hope until everything was official.

"Yeah." Sam bit on his lip. "But I don't know about the job. I mean, yeah, carpenter sounds great but that's what my father decided. Who says I _really_ want that?"

"Oh Sam", Blaine sighed. Wasn't it just typical Sam only now started to think about it?

"Whatever you want, we will try to make it come true", Blaine said. "We can start working on applications today already."

Sam nodded hesitatingly. He then listed a few jobs that sounded promising to him and after they had studied Blaine insisted on writing at least an outline of an application. It was already dark when they were ready with everything and they were both so tired they couldn't do anything else than eat and watch a movie while cuddling. Cuddling was great and Blaine was grateful Sam was a natural cuddler. Kurt for example always had had to be persuaded to body contact that wasn't sex but, well, Blaine didn't want to think about Kurt now. It was bad enough he came back and kissed Sam. Such an…

"Blaine." Sam mildly patted Blaine's chest where his hand was lying. "Don't tense. We're preparing for sleep."

"I just had to think of Kurt." Since they had watched Lord Of The Rings several times before Blaine didn't focus that much on the movie. He looked at his boyfriend and sighed.

"I still can't believe he kissed you."

"Hey, it was a one-time thing. Today he promised me it won't happen again."

"Wait. You mean you will still work with him?"

"Well, yeah. We're the decoration team and honestly, who am I to take away Midsummer from him? He has lost Christmas already, that's punishment enough for everything."

"Kurt doesn't care about Midsummer." Blaine frowned. "He never has. He's very cynical when it comes to celebrating or believing things that aren't rational."

"Don't say that! He wants to make up for the loss of Christmas."

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't believe Kurt's sudden change of heart. It probably was a method to get close to Sam. He saw it now; everything was a late revenge for 'stealing' Blaine from Kurt.

"I just can't believe anyone would hate _all_ holidays, Blaine. It's not natural."

"Yeah, well, when you first heard Kurt hates Christmas you accused him of being possessed."

"It does sound really strange, admit it."

Blaine laughed and his heavy mood lifted. Sam was so great. He just had to talk about the stupidest stuff and he would make Blaine feel better. They had to stay together after graduation, otherwise Blaine wouldn't know how he would survive.

 

June 3rd, Tuesday: 18 days until Midsummer

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Sam knew it now. This was how it would go down: On Midsummer's Eve they would hold a picnic under a tree or somewhere else where the chances of seeing fairies were good. And of course where they wouldn't be disturbed because _stuff_ would happen in that magical night. Naked stuff.

To be prepared for the naked stuff Sam started to watch gay porn and read explicit fan fiction. This time Bilbo and Thorin _did it_. It sounded really easy and was just the same as sleeping with a girl, so yeah, Sam would be able to do that.

Unfortunately Blaine wouldn't give him a break with the studying thing and Sam couldn't tell him why it was really important that he needed time off. And maybe Blaine was right because, well… future and stuff. Sam wanted to be with Blaine after school so maybe he should make sure not having to stay in school.

But the worst of all things was Elliott. He was always there. Sam wondered if Kurt even knew he was in town. When Sam came to the kitchen in the morning Elliott was making breakfast. After school he was chilling at the pool and in the evening he and Rachel where watching TV.

Of course it was impossible to do garden work after the sun had settled down and Sam was too tired from studying, anyway. He briefly said hi to his roommates to let them know he was back and went to 'his' room.

No, he didn't like Elliott. That guy was irritating, even worse than Kurt. Sam just couldn't put his finger on it but he had the slight suspicion that it had to do with the _one_ dream he had had about him. It should've been about Blaine. Sam didn't know why he hadn't dreamt of his boyfriend. No, really, _why?_

In his room he closed the curtains and let water into the bathtub. That's right, he could bathe if he wanted to and no one would complain about him occupying the bathroom for such a long time. He put a lot of Rachel's pink shower gel in and watched the bubbles plop up.

His phone went. Since the water still had to fill the bathtub Sam could easily talk a few minutes with… Oh, it was his Dad calling. Mh… maybe not talk to him? But he would try again, there was no escaping it. Sam just had to tell him about his decision. Because yes, it was decided. Sam wouldn't let it happen that he and Blaine had to face long distance. Nope.

"Hey Dad", he answered the phone as enthusiastic as he could while he sat down on the bed.

"Son! I was trying to reach you."

"Oh yeah, I left my phone here while I was at Blaine's. What's up?"

"Just wanted to hear from you. And not to pressure you or anything…"

Sam bit his lip. He had to say it now. _Now_.

"Pressure me about what?" Mentally he slapped his head.

"School is almost over. Have you decided what you are going to do afterwards? I'm keeping the apprenticeship free for you."

Sam fumbled with the sheets. "Uhu. Well, the thing is…"

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded to encourage himself. Just say it. _I want to be with Blaine_. Or something the like. He didn't have to mention Blaine, though, he could just say…

"I was looking into things, yeah."

"And?"

"And I am thinking, okay!?" he groused at his father. Oops. Not as planned. But it was better to tell him when Sam already had something. It would show his father that he really meant it and everything.

"Son, no need to get upset."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm about to bathe so I need to go now."

He told his father to say hi to the others family members, then put his phone on the bedside table and took a deep breath. There, that hadn't gone too bad. Granted, he hadn't accomplished anything but at least his father knew now that Sam also considered other options. He had made that clear enough, right?

Sam went to the bathroom. The bubbles weren't that much. What even? He deserved bubbles, okay? Today he had had school, had studied porn and also studied for the exams and now this exhausting phone call. Sam _so_ deserved bubbles!

Of course there was no need to go and ask Rachel for bathing lotion (stairs would be too much right now) so he simply opened all cupboards.

That was when he saw it. Not even hidden or anything. There, right next to some towels was lying… a thing. Sam was so fascinated his hand moved on its own accord and took it. Only after three to five seconds he realized what it was and what he was doing and his fingers opened on their own accord and it fell onto the carpet while Sam jumped back.

"Euw! What?"

A blue dildo! Blue! Dildo! What even? Why blue? That was unnatural. Why dildo, just… why?

Sam glanced around. He hadn't realized it but the door to his room stood open. He quickly closed it. And then the bathroom door. He sat down on the closed toilet and stared at the thing. He knew how something like that looked, he had a real copy of it in his pants just… and no, he would not think about why… what Rachel… euw, no!

But when he pushed that out of his head it was a perfect opportunity. What use was watching and reading porn? No use, that was what! If he could make himself touch it that would be a good start. Right?

First he switched off the tap because the bathtub was full. Then Sam decided he didn't even need to touch it. He would just look at it while bathing. _That_ would be a good start.

Okay, it was freaking weird to undress himself with that thing staring at him. He quickly hid in the water and stared back. He wouldn't be surprised if it jumped him or something but it just lay there. Quietly but reproachfully asking Sam why on earth he had opened the cupboard in the first place.

What if Blaine had such a thing, too? The plastic one, that it. Of course he had a real one.

Sam swallowed. When he thought about Blaine and well, his real thing, it wasn't that bad. Strange but not bad. Sam had felt it through his jeans already and thinking of that was _very_ pleasant. So yeah, he'd do that. Think of Blaine while looking at the thing.

A few minutes later Sam was very proud of himself. He could survive with that thing in the room, even relax. Okay, yes, he nonetheless dried himself and got dressed very quickly and then took it up with a towel to put it back. But it had been a good first step.

 

June 5th, Thursday: 16 days until Midsummer

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Studying every day was exhausting and Sam needed a break every half an hour but he was getting better. Blaine had started studying already a few weeks ago so it was no problem when he had to pause and help his boyfriend. When they were done with the official program they went downstairs, made milkshakes and settled down at their lime tree. Blaine had brought his father's tablet so they could browse the internet for jobs that Sam could apply to. The standard applications were ready, too, and they just had to fill out the blanks. It really felt like they were getting somewhere!

The wind was rustling through the top of the tree that Blaine leaned against, eyes closed and mouth full of coconut taste. Yes, everything would be good, no doubt.

"Damn, there are like a thousand fan stories about Bilbo's and Thorin's affair", Sam said. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"What? I thought you were looking for jobs?"

"I got distracted", Sam mumbled while reading.

"Sam, this is important! I mean, you want us to be together after school, right?"

"Calm down, man! What I'm doing here is for us, too. You will thank me later."

Blaine frowned and opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say to this.

"I'm learning all about gay sex", Sam said as he scrolled down.

"What?" Blaine pushed away from the hard root of the tree and frowned at Sam. "By reading fan fiction? Sam, you know that this is highly unrealistic and romanticized, yeah?"

"It's good first step", Sam said, refusing to look up but his cheeks reddened. Blaine leaned against hard bark again and drank from his cocktail. At least Sam showed interest in getting intimate. Blaine could only imagine it would be perfect. The first time they were naked in each other's arms… just perfect. They didn't even have to go all the way immediately. Just holding each other would be so great. Feeling Sam all over his skin…

Blaine cleared his throat to have an excuse to make a noise. Whoa. Better not indulge in this fantasy right now.

"Blaine, I, uh… I cheated on you."

And the nice feeling was gone. Blaine's eyes shot open and his head jerked to Sam who looked regretfully at him, lower lip between his teeth.

"What, the kiss with Kurt…?" Blaine couldn't help it; his heart was racing like crazy. Nothing else had happened, right? Oh please, Sam, please.

"No, I mean yeah that but also…" Sam sighed, put the tablet on the ground and fumbled with his hands. Blaine couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He stared at his boyfriend and waited for hours, as it seemed, until he finally spoke on.

Sam took a deep breath and expelled: "I dreamt of Elliott. He was naked and asked me if I liked what I saw. I said no but I had already woken up so dream-Elliott hasn't heard it."

Another few moments passed in that Blaine couldn't move. He wasn't even sure what he had heard. When the worry lifted and he was able to relax again he couldn't help but laugh.

"You… oh God, Sam, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"What? It's serious business, Blaine!"

"Well, you said no so you didn't cheat."

"I dreamt of another man!" Sam hit his flat hands against the ground while Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay. That wasn't nice of you. But at least you came clean now", Blaine said to calm down his melodramatic boyfriend.

"I regret it, I swear. I'm sorry." Sam moved closer to Blaine and looked so anxious Blaine reached out and patted his hand.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Now we can work on moving on."

"There is only one way to move on", Sam said. He glided closer still and settled down right in front of Blaine. Blaine put his drink away, placed his hands around the blonde's waist and pulled him a bit closer.

"Yeah? What way?"

"Kiss and make up", Sam whispered before he pressed his mouth against Blaine's. Blaine eagerly responded. Warm summer kisses were the best. He became more aware of the noises around him like birds chirping, crickets chirring and of course Sam's breathing. Their tongue-on-tongue action made Blaine's knee go all weak and he relaxed against the root. Okay, the bark was pretty rough but he could take it a few more moments.

Sam's hand slowly moved down Blaine's chest and came to lie on his crotch. Blaine breathed in with surprise but he would lie if he said he didn't like it. It took him some moments to regain control over his brain and when he finally did he pulled Sam's hand away and looked at him.

"No pressure, Sam."

"You don't like the pressure?" Sam smirked.

"I don't like you pressuring yourself and that is exactly what you are doing."

"How would you know?" Sam pulled a face.

"Because I know you, Sam."

"What if I'm trying something because I really want it and you tell me not to because you think I don't want it?" Sam prodded his finger against Blaine's nose.

"Sam, you just read gay fan fiction to educate yourself and felt guilty about dreaming of someone else. I think right now is not the best time. That's all I'm saying."

Blaine took Sam's hand into his while Sam sat down next to him.

"You don't want it because we maybe have to break up and then you would have slept with someone who you have broken up with."

Blaine frowned really hard at that but he couldn't make any sense of it. So he simply shook his head.

"That's not the reason. We won't break up, Sam. We will be together."

"If you say so."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows while a sharp prick went through his stomach. Why did Sam talk like that? Of course they would be! Well, at least if Sam would apply to jobs instead of reading fan fiction.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic. But hey, if you don't want to, that's good, too." Blaine took up his glass and drank the rest of his coconut shake. All of a sudden it was way too sweet.

"When did I ever say I don't want to?" Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged and drank on until his glass was empty. "Well, you don't seem too eager to find a job in New York."

"I worked on the applications, didn't I? Can't I take a break without you thinking I gave up?"

Blaine didn't want to fight and he didn't know what more to say anyway, so he got up.

"And anyway, I'm the one compromising by living in New York so you really can't say I don't want it", Sam said.

"Oh just great", Blaine said. "If it means that you hold it against me in every argument from now on maybe you shouldn't make this big sacrifice."

"Damn it, Blaine! I just tried to show you… why are you like that?"

Blaine shook his head and left their spot to go to the house. His mother looked up from the garden bench but he ignored her. He entered the house, put his glass on the kitchen counter and wiped his hands. Damn it, Sam!

Said boy followed him inside, laid the tablet and his glass on the kitchen table and wrung his hands.

"Should I go?"

Blaine's jaw tensed. He hated fighting with Sam but right now he didn't feel like giving in. School would be over for good in less than three weeks and as things were Sam would go to Kentucky afterwards. No, really, how on earth was he supposed to get excited about his boyfriend's lack of enthusiasm when it came to finding another job?

"Okay." Sam snorted and left the kitchen. Blaine pressed his fingernails into his palm. If he only knew how things would be after summer!

As Blaine arrived in the hall Sam picked up his school bag. Blaine crossed his arms and watched the blond taking on his back pack.

"Okay, bye then", Sam said. He opened the door, threw a reproachful glance at Blaine and left.

 

* * *

Coming up Thursday: Blaine's mother has something to say about Blam's situation. Sam introduces the 'Secret Fairy' concept to the Glee club and Blaine makes a decision about the future.

 


	7. Secret Fairies

 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secret Fairies**

* * *

 

Blaine deflated when the door had closed. He went to it and hit against it.

"Damn!" he hissed, mostly to complain about himself. _That's not how you resolve conflict, Anderson!_

"Honey, has something happened?"

Blaine's mother could _smell_ trouble. Whenever something was going on, she knew.

"Mind your own business." Blaine stepped on the stairs.

"Not in this tone, young man!"

Blaine sighed and remained on the first step while he shook his head. "We just had a little misunderstanding."

"Come on, I'll make you a nice cup of strawberry ice and you tell me all about it." She went to the kitchen. Blaine hesitated, not sure if he could tell her everything… but then again she hadn't _really_ talked against Sam lately so she probably had had a change of mind and now supported Blaine in whatever he felt was right. And Blaine sure could use some advice.

So he went to the kitchen where a window was wide open to let some sunshine and warm evening air in. His mother was preparing the mentioned ice and put a bowl in front of Blaine as he sat down on the table. Of course his bowl was loaded while she only took a small portion for herself as she sat down opposite to him.

"Now", she said.

Blaine took his spoon and sighed. "It's nothing. Just… Sam's family wants him to work for them and I have the feeling Sam would like that, too, and he only is looking for jobs in New York because of me. What if it makes him unhappy and then it's my fault he is miserable?"

"Oh honey. Sam is eighteen, he is responsible for himself."

"Yeah I know… but still. He makes this big compromise for me and… well, what if we won't work out and then he's stuck there?" Until now they had worked out just fine but Blaine knew the big city would bring new challenges and things could change.

"You know, when I graduated from high school and moved away I left some friends behind. I had a boyfriend who didn't go to the same college as I did and we tried to make a long distance relationship work but it didn't go well. We broke up and not much later I met your father. I'm just saying that sometimes life works out in your favor even when it doesn't seem like that at first."

Blaine took a deep breath that still didn't relief him. He ate the strawberry ice and looked out of the window. How come the world seemed so peaceful and normal when in fact things were changing so fast? Was his mother right? Should he leave Sam behind? After graduation most people changed and maybe they would go into different directions and anyway, if Sam really didn't want to live in New York… who was he to make him?

 

* * *

June 6th, Friday: 15 days until Midsummer

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Sam knew exactly what Blaine's problem was. He had tried to dismiss it but clearly he was mad because Sam had dreamt of Elliott. Sam wondered if he should move back to the Hummel-Hudson's but that would be like jumping out of a frying pan into the fire. Kurt wasn't any better and at least Elliott didn't harass Sam. There was only one solution. The two trouble maker had to get back together and then move their asses out of Lima.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam looked up from his pancake. "Huh?"

"Isn't it good? Have I put too much salt into it?" Elliott looked really worried at him and Sam frowned.

"The pancakes are okay. I'm just not hungry. And I haven't slept well. Boyfriend trouble."

"Oh!" Elliott took a place on the table and folded his hands. "Tell me about it! Kurt doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Because you don't tell him", Sam mumbled.

"You are so right! I have to show up… Just what should I tell him about my reasons to be here? If I'm too obvious that I want him back he'll make it very hard for me. Hey, how about I drive you to school today?"

"Bad idea!"

"What? Why?" Elliott lifted his eyebrows. Was he offended? Well, his problem! Sam couldn't risk any more fights with Blaine.

"Because I have my own car and if I don't use it my father will get mad. There." Sam put his fork down and got up. What a ridiculous excuse but… yeah, actually it was a good one, wasn't it 

* * *

 

Sam attached the sunflower to Blaine's locker and hoped it would be able to make the sun shine in Blaine's heart. They would kiss and make up as always, and everything would be good. Right?

Sam took his time to find his Geography book. When Blaine finally showed up Sam pretended to browse through his textbook while in fact he observed his boyfriend through the corner of his eyes. Blaine took the flower and smelled it but somehow his eyes still looked uneasy. Sam gave up his cover and put the book away.

"Next time I can give you a rose again if you prefer those", he said.

"No, Sam, this is lovely. Thank you."

Sam frowned. "But?"

"Nothing." Blaine shook his head.

"Uhuh." Sam didn't believe him. But now wasn't the best time to talk, alright.

They had different classes all morning and when Sam came into the cafeteria at lunch time he had enough of all this heavy clouds over his head. So he put his tray on the table next to Blaine's, sat down and very inconspicuously laid his hand on his boyfriend's. Sometimes talking was overrated and simple gestures could do more than words.

"Sam." Blaine pulled his hand away.

"What have I done wrong, Blaine, please tell me! I swear tonight I didn't dream of Elliott or anybody!"

"No, that's not it. You have done nothing wrong", Blaine assured him. But why was his forehead still in frowns?

"Then what?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Just the circumstances. And everything."

Was Sam supposed to know what he meant now? Because he didn't.

After lunch they had Glee and before they could try a bunch of new songs Sam stood in front of the whole group.

"Listen up, everybody!" Kurt came down and stood next to Sam what admittedly confused him. He was on his own mission now, what the hell?

But Kurt only smiled encouragingly as Sam looked at him. Well, okay, Sam would simply ignore him.

"In exactly two weeks is Midsummer's Eve. Stupid school will still be on…" Sam glanced at Mr. Schue but he didn't seem to mind Sam's insult of his work place. "So I figured we make the best of it and exchange some presents. We have a tree here and we could make, like, a parting ceremony. After all Blaine and I are graduating and we will never see you again. Oh yeah, Artie and Tina, too", Sam added because Artie had lifted a hand and looked as if he wanted to talk.

"Hold up! Did I hear it wrong or did you crazy head just suggest we exchange presents on _Midsummer_?" Kitty asked. "Isn't it enough you brought this… compost here?" She gestured to the tree that was lighted with its golden lights.

"Hey, that is a beautiful Midsummer tree, stop being the Summer Grinch!" Sam said. Kitty's eyes widened but luckily enough she seemed speechless.

"We can do it like a Secret Santa so that everybody only has to buy one present", Sam said. He looked at Kurt, who nodded supporting, and then at Mr. Schue. The teacher got up and faced the group.

"Who is in favor of Sam's proposal?"

Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Unique and Rachel (Sam wasn't sure if she was asked but well) lifted their hands. After a short hesitation Artie, too. That left Kitty and Tina as the Summer Grinchs who wouldn't get any presents; it really was their own fault.

"Well, it's decided", Mr. Schue said. "We will do a Secret Santa in summer."

"Secret Fairy", Sam said. "You have to adjust some things, Mr. Schue."

"Right, of course. Anything else or can we start to sing?"

Sam clenched his victory fist as he sat back on his chair. He still wasn't sure if he and Blaine were on good terms but he leaned to him.

"We can do the secret senior lock-in the night before Midsummer's Eve, right?"

"We have to ask the other seniors first", Blaine said. "But they probably will be okay with it."

Sam smiled. Good. As long as Blaine was on board everything was good.

* * *

 

 

"It is Friday!"

"Exactly! Next week the exams will start", Blaine said without looking up from his book. Sam had just arrived with snacks, coke and a super appropriate Midsummer movie (' _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ ' what else) but his boyfriend refused to get the weekend started.

"Only until nine, Sam, then we can watch your DVD, okay?"

"I didn't even bring my books!"

"No problem, I have the same. Or you go and get them."

Sam mumbled and settled down on Blaine's bed. He sure wouldn't drive back to Rachel's where Elliott had nothing better to do than clean the kitchen. They were all crazy… no work on a Friday night, come on!

So once again Sam accepted his fate. It was a bore. He barely could focus on reading or writing because he had to think about the craziness of studying on a Friday night. Just… _why?_ While on it, it started to rain outside. Even nature cried about this impudence!

When they finally settled down for the movie Sam's mood wasn't the best. And Blaine's wasn't, neither, and Sam could tell it was still because of yesterday. At the risk of getting weird universalities again Sam asked about it.

"Do you want to talk about it now or do you want to watch the movie?" Blaine asked. What an unfair trick! After two hours of inappropriate studying of course Sam would rather watch a movie than talk about heavy themes. He just wanted to relax and get sleepy in Blaine's arms. Talking was important, yeah, but it could also lead to another fight or dark clouds. And outside were enough of those…

"Watch the movie."

"I thought so." Blaine nodded and went to put the DVD in. Then he came back to the bed and crawled into Sam's arms and it was easy to imagine everything was good.

 

* * *

June 7th, Saturday: 14 days until Midsummer

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Blaine tapped against the table. The sky was clear today and the weather as good as one could hope so he had chosen to study outside. Like he had done on many past weekends. Only today he couldn't concentrate on the material longer than five minutes. Just like yesterday in school or at night when he had lain in Sam's arms and watched a movie. He wasn't really present and how could he be? Two nights ago he had thought really hard about everything and had come to the conclusion that it would be the best if he and Sam would break up after graduation. It would give Sam the freedom to do what he really wanted. If they stayed together Sam would want to be close to him and even if Blaine could talk him into trying a long distance relationship… it wouldn't work. He had been there with Kurt and wouldn't fool himself again. Either they moved somewhere together or they would break up. And since Blaine didn't want to be the one who made Sam live in a city that he would hate…

Blaine moaned and put down his pen. He had sat here since on hour already and written maybe five sentences. It couldn't go on like that. He should talk to Sam. But how on earth could he make it clear that this was the best? Sam would be disappointed and cry. Blaine would cry, too, it would be just horrible. Suddenly he wished he had given in to Sam's suggestion to fail the exams and stay one more year in school.

But no. That was silly. Of course they would graduate. And Blaine would only tell Sam about this decision after the exams had gone down. It was enough if one of them suffered from loss of concentration in the next week.

Sam came over to study in the afternoon and Blaine actually managed to be light hearted and pretended things were good. He needed to feel that even when he knew it was a lie. And when Sam didn't bring up his applications Blaine didn't, too.

 

* * *

June 9th, Monday: 12 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

When the first exam, English, was behind Blaine he felt like taking his first breath in weeks. It was good the exams had started. He had prepared so long for them and looked forward to graduation and now it was here. Things were finally moving, his new life in New York was coming closer. And what that meant for Sam and him, well, Blaine preferred to not think about it.

In Glee Mr. Schue let them all pull a paper out of a hat so that they knew who they would have to buy a present for. Blaine got Kitty. Not his first choice but well.

"Do you have me?" Sam asked as soon as the hat had passed them.

"No, Sam, but I will give you a presence nonetheless. It's our anniversary after all."

"Good! Same here. Well, who do you have?" Sam asked while glancing around. Blaine leaned closer and showed him his note. Sam did the same, on his was written the name 'Unique'.

"I have no idea what to get her", Sam said. "But she has use for sun cream, right?"

"Uh… better go with something else, Sam."

"Jewelry?"

"For example, yes. I will do the same. Or cosmetics." Blaine nodded to himself. It actually was easier to find a present for girls than for guys… except those guys were into interesting things like comic books.

Nationals also were approaching. Next weekend they would go to Los Angeles for the competition and that meant Kurt and Rachel were especially annoying now. Rachel had written a song with the word 'Midsummer' in it and wanted them to sing it. Kurt was insisting on sticking to the classics while Blaine secretly thought they would be better off without those advisers. And, as always, they were just one week away and hadn't set up a playlist yet. Just great.

When they were dismissed Sam went to the tree and inspected some brown leaves.

"Man, look at that."

"Well, you cut the branches from its life source, what did you expect", Blaine said. He bowed down to the pot and discovered the branches were standing in stones.

"Have you watered it?" he asked.

"I haven't. Kurt!" Sam waved the mentioned boy and he came to them. "Have you watered it?"

"Oh! Silly me, no. I go and ask the janitor for a watering can. Will you join me?" he asked Sam. The blond shrugged and glanced at Blaine.

"You would need to hurry to not miss a class", Blaine said.

"Yeah, of course." Sam nodded with a small smile. Blaine couldn't help it; he went to him and gave him a kiss. They might be doomed but he could enjoy the time they had left, right? He needed to make good memories, something to hold on to when he would be alone in New York.

"Remember, we're going to study later", he said to Sam. "It's not over yet."

Sam pulled a face but agreed. Yes, Blaine would bring him through the exams. It was the least he could do before telling him the bad news.

 

* * *

June 10th, Tuesday: 11 days until Midsummer

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

"Sam, do you know I will be leaving in less than one week?"

"Uh… yes?" Sam stopped on his way out of the house and turned to Rachel, whose hands were on her hips.

"So why don't you put more work into the garden?"

"Because I need to study for my exams."

"Then why do you always go to Blaine's? You can study here just as well and in the breaks work in the garden."

"Listen, I almost finished half of the list. I will succeed", Sam said. "But I can't study alone because I would get distracted."

"Oh, and Blaine doesn't distract you?"

"Funny enough, no. He doesn't let me. If I wouldn't be with him I'd think of him all the time but when we're together I can focus on working because afterwards we make out as a reward."

"Uhu!" Rachel lifted a finger. "So you admit you're longer there than necessary."

Sam rolled his eyes. He promised Rachel to come home earlier today and eventually left the house.

Sam didn't know why because there was no reason to it but since their last fight it was a bit weird with Blaine. He acted normal but Sam still felt as if he held back something. Was he still mad because Sam had dreamt of Elliott? Shouldn't they talk about it then?

"Hey!" Sam threw his bag on Blaine's bed and went to the desk. All this studying, it didn't do them any good. They should be outside swimming in pools and stuff. As long as Sam had one (or Rachel, whatever) they should so do it! It would also be a great opportunity to look at Blaine's body without having to freak out by the question what Sam was expected to do.

"Come." Sam took Blaine's hand and his boyfriend was so perplexed he let it happen. Sam dragged him to the bed where he laid down with Blaine on top of him. Yeah, the black haired boy had said no pressure but when Sam wanted to do stuff that was okay, right?

"What is going on?" Blaine asked with a giggle.

"I think we both can use a break", Sam said. He waggled his eyebrows and went for the other's lips. While they were kissing Sam first let his hands extensively wander over Blaine's chest and back and finally moved down to caress lower parts. They had been there before so Blaine couldn't say anything against a little groping while fully clothed. And really, they both _needed_ it. So many days spend with studying. Who wouldn't be horny as hell?

It didn't take long and Sam felt how it got to Blaine. He grinned briefly (success!) before he turned them around and used the magic trick of body rolling. Blaine went with it so Sam congratulated himself again before letting go of his caution (and of the thoughts about how Blaine's parents were downstairs).

It wasn't that he had planned it. Maybe next time he should so he could be prepared and take fresh boxers with him because fifteen minutes later he actually was in the Anderson's bathroom and had to get into Blaine's. Not that is was uncomfortable but no one could deny how weird it was. Wearing another boy's boxers.

When he came back to Blaine's room he knocked against the door that he had closed behind him, his dirty shorts crumbled in one hand.

"Are you decent?" he asked. He heard a weak yes and went in. Shock made him drop his boxers and remain in the door for a few seconds before he quickly went to the bed. Blaine was lying here, crying! Sam put his arms around his boyfriend and gently rocked him.

"Shh. Everything is good, Blaine."

"No, it's not! I don't want to break up with you, Sam."

Sam stroked over Blaine's hair. "We don't have to. We will be together, you said it yourself."

Blaine just sobbed more. If there was anything Sam could do! Maybe he should have put more energy into writing the applications instead of thinking the upcoming exams, Rachel's garden and Nationals were more than enough to take care of. He so should have and he would do it tonight! No matter how long he had to stay up.

"I don't believe it anymore", Blaine eventually whispered. Sam leaned back to join their foreheads and look into beautiful yet so distressed eyes.

"I do."

Blaine took a deep breath and bit his lip. "We have to face the facts, Sam."

"You mean the fact that everything will be good?"

"I mean the fact I'm forcing you to move to New York and you will be unhappy there."

Sam shook his head. "You're not forcing me, it's my own choice. I want to be with you."

"But that's just as bad! You're doing something for me when you should be doing things for yourself!"

"How is being with you not doing something for myself?"

"I mean for your life, Sam. For the bigger picture." Blaine sniffled and patted Sam's chest. His red eyes carefully searched Sam's. "You want to work for your family's business and I can understand that."

"True but it comes with a long distance relationship. I don't like those."

Blaine whimpered and buried his face in Sam's shoulder. Sam rubbed little circles on Blaine's back and breathed steady with hopes Blaine's breath would adjust.

Blaine eventually looked at Sam again. "If it wasn't for me would you consider moving anywhere else but Kentucky?"

"That's a silly question because it _is_ for you", Sam said. "So what? People move for love all the time."

Blaine shook his head. "No."

"Why not? I can make my own decisions, Blaine!" Sam said when his boyfriend freed himself and sat up. Blaine rubbed over his nose.

"And you have to accept my decisions", Sam said. He copied Blaine's movement and stared at him until his gaze was returned.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Am I sure if I want to live with to my awesome boyfriend so that I can see him every day? Hell I am sure."

Blaine chuckled and with it Sam's heart got lighter. The battle was won! He glided closer and threw his arm around Blaine who immediately snuggled up to him.

"You're an idiot", Sam mumbled into his hair. "As if I'd ever leave you."

"Oh God", Blaine moaned. He drove his hands over his face. "I couldn't think of anything else in the last days."

"So that was it? You weren't mad because I dreamt of Elliott?"

"What? No, Sam, no one can control their dreams. And I would never demand to be the only one you dream of."

Sam nodded. "Who did you dream of?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Tom Hardy?"

"Okay, so I am officially allowed to crush on Matthew McConaughey?"

"I knew there was something about your obsession with him!" Blaine lightly hit Sam's knee and grinned. Sam was just glad to see his boyfriend smiling again. To lift the spirits even more he started tickling him. Blaine laughed and tried to fend Sam but no one could escape his magical tickling skills. They fell flat on the bed again and Sam couldn't even say how but it changed into making out quickly. It was a bit rough and desperate but Sam totally understood where it came from and supported Blaine's need to grope him in every possible way.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" he asked in between.

"You caught me."

"I know we just did it but… can we maybe… take off our shirts?"

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me that." Sam pulled up Blaine's shirt and his boyfriend, who was straddling him, lifted his arm and helped him. When the shirt was gone Sam took in the view. He had seen Blaine shirtless before, mostly in the lockers rooms but of course he was too much of a gentleman to look. Now he looked, though. He let his hands gently drive over his chest. There was no doubt. Sam was gay. He touched another boy and he liked it.

Blaine bowed down to kiss Sam again. Somehow with the shirtless factor things were even more exciting. He briefly leaned up to let Blaine pull his shirt off, then Blaine lay down next to him and they kept on snogging while letting their chests touch.

After an undefined time they stopped kissing and Blaine tapped his fingers against Sam's abs.

"We still need to study, you know?"

Sam moaned. "What, really? You have this great body under your hands and you want to trade it in for books?"

Blaine smiled while he said up. "Conceited, much?"

"Do you deny it?" Sam rolled on his back and stroked over his own abs. They _were_ pretty defined.

Blaine giggled and moved to lie on his stomach next to Sam. "No, of course not. Your body is perfect." He let his fingertips run over Sam's chest and abs and then leaned down to press his lips against Sam's belly button. It made Sam shudder. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of wet silky lips on his skin. Wow, great.

"Oh Sam", Blaine sighed. Sam opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend who was now hovering over him. He instinctively lifted his hand and laid it on Blaine's head, his thumb caressing the black haired boy's cheek. With Blaine everything was just perfect. Little fights or doubts about their future were over quickly and they always went back to being awesome. Really, how had Blaine thought Sam would ever be okay with a long distant relationship or even breaking up? Tsk.

Eventually they put on their shirts again and did what Blaine just loved to do. Study.

 

* * *

Coming up Sunday: Sam experiences 'Friday the thirteenth' anxiety. They go to L.A. for Nationals but instead being all about the competition it's all about Jack, whose true identity is finally revealed.

 


	8. Who's Jack?

 

**Chapter 8: Who's Jack?**

* * *

 June 12th, Thursday: 9 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

The sun was shining so hot down on the earth that Sam was actually _glad_ when he entered the air conditioned school. He was also glad when he saw his boyfriend was already here.

"Hey." Sam went for the usual kiss cheek while Blaine already started to talk.

"Sam, have you put sun lotion on your skin? Just because we're not on vacation doesn't mean the sun can't burn you. Here!" He pressed an orange bottle in Sam's hand.

"Babe, I'm not gonna put that on me right here, right now." Sam gave the bottle back while Blaine's cheeks got as red as if they had actually been sun burned.

"Babe?" He said in a high voice.

"I was thinking nick names last night when I couldn't sleep because you made my head spin like crazy. Don't you like it?"

"I do. So… you're gonna call me that in public?"

Sam shrugged and went to his own locker. It wasn't like he wanted to pretend they weren't together. Just lay low a bit.

"I will not shout it through the halls but otherwise, yeah. Why not."

That was when Blaine started to grin like crazy and it was a grin that wasn't easy to look away from. Sam returned it.

"I'm glad you like it", he said. "I also thought of darling, teddy-bear or hubby."

"We're not married", Blaine reminded him.

"Yet." Sam waggled his eyebrows. But he was only joking. Of course he didn't plan a proposal or anything. He stuck to Blaine's rule of not thinking about that until they were at least five years together. Only four and a half more years to go.

When the last exam was written that day Sam felt as relieved as if he had been released from prison. Only one more day and then no more studying ever! And they would be in L.A. for the weekend, wow!

"Today we also have to finish your applications. If you really want to live in New York we have to hurry", Blaine said when school was out.

"Don't say _if_. I told you I made my decision. And, can you come over to me today? I don't think I can do anything unless a pool is close-by."

Blaine smiled. "Sounds tempting."

"We have to deal with Rachel but we'll find a way to get rid of her. And Elliott. Hey, we should let Kurt know about him because he just doesn't _do_ anything", Sam said as walked to their cars.

"No, it's Elliott's job, not ours."

"Maybe you can talk to him. You can talk to people like nobody else."

They separated for their cars and soon Sam was at the Berry's. He threw his bag on the stairs, kicked his shoes away and rushed through the kitchen. As usual his roommates were outside, chilling in their chairs at the pool. But Sam didn't care for anything right now. He pulled his shirt over his head, got rid of his shorts and jumped into the cool blue.

For a few seconds the quiet of water flooded through his ears. He had waited for this the whole day, man. When he surfaced Rachel was complaining about how he had splashed water on her i-Pod so he dove under again. Exams where almost done and that meant life was good! Now he only had to find a way to talk Rachel into letting him stay here when she went back in New York. Maybe the garden could count as an excuse…?

Suddenly someone else was in the water. Sam surfaced again to see it was Elliott.

"Hey, how was school?" Elliott splashed water to Sam.

"How was talking to Kurt?" Sam returned the friendly gesture.

"I decided that stalking him isn't the best way to get him back", Elliott said. "I'll go back to New York and there I set my mission in action."

"Then why did you even come here?" Sam asked.

"I was desperate, okay? What should a man do when his boyfriend talks in his sleep about 'why Sam, everybody but Sam, Sam _is straight_ ' and then breaks up with him?"

"Wait, what? Kurt really said that about me?"

Elliott began swimming circles around Sam and Sam turned to follow his course.

"Yeah, he did. I tell you just because you should be warned. I think he is here to proof to Blaine that you are straight or something like that."

"Oh great! First, you should have warned me earlier and second, that doesn't make any sense. Why would he kiss me if he wanted to proof that I'm straight?"

" _What?_ " Elliott stopped and stared at Sam. "You kissed Kurt?"

"No, _he_ kissed _me!_ Believe me, not what I wanted."

"Does Blaine know?"

"Yes. Not that this is any of your concern. You should catch your mad boyfriend and bring him back to New York."

"Huh." Elliott started swimming again, this time away from Sam. Sam laid down on the water surface and watched the light blue sky. Wasn't summer just great?

Another water splash hit him. Sam coughed and got back into a vertical state.

"I said, did you like it?" Elliott asked.

"No, I did not! Man! I'm trying to relax here before I have to study later."

Suddenly Sam remembered something and he narrowed his eyes at Elliott.

"Do you know what Kurt's plan is? Did he write love letters to Blaine?"

"How would I know? But I don't think he did. I don't think he wants Blaine back; he's just upset that you of all people stole him."

"So now he's trying to steal _me_. I can see it", Sam nodded. Well, Kurt's bad that Sam already defeated his plan. He could go back to New York now and cry.

Sam realized he was hungry so he climbed out of the pool. In the kitchen he made himself a sandwich with cheese and ham. After he had eaten it he decided to change (boxer shorts weren't really made for swimming) so he went to his room and changed into swimming trunks.

When Blaine came over Sam was mowing the lawn so that Rachel couldn't say he hadn't worked today. Of course he stopped when Blaine arrived. The shorter boy carried his big school bag on his back.

"Wow, did you bring all books you have?" Sam asked as he went to him.

"No, just Geography and Biology. But of course also the ones from the last years and all notebooks. Hey." They briefly kissed and then Blaine put his bag on a chair. He looked at Rachel, who was tanning, and Elliott, who sat with his feet dipped into the pool and played with his phone. Then his eyes fell on Sam's clothes on the ground that he hadn't put away yet.

"Should we study here or inside?" he asked.

"Here! But don't you want to take a swim first? Wait, I help you undress." Sam went for the hem of Blaine's shirt. The black haired boy giggled but let Sam take it off. Without breaking their eye contact Sam then opened the buttons of Blaine's shorts. They weren't even about to do anything but it made Sam's heart beat like there was no tomorrow.

"Did you bring your trunks?" Sam asked. He pushed down the shorts and made sure to touch much of Blaine's pretty butt while doing so.

"Are you groping me?"

Sam waggled his eyebrows. Blaine laughed and shook his head before he took off his shorts completely and went inside to get changed.

 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Studying while letting the sun dry you after having taken a swim in the pool was great. Why hadn't they done it like that earlier? Whenever Sam got an energy outburst he just went for another swim. After some time Blaine decided to put up a parasol because being too long in the sun wasn't good. Of course he also made sure Sam put sun lotion on his skin.

While they took a break and Sam and Rachel were inside to get ice scream Blaine lay back on his chair and stretched his arms.

"So, Elliott. Have you put the moves on Kurt yet? Because I think he is lonely."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him kissing Sam", Elliott said. He was lying on his own chair, sun glasses on his face and hands folded in his neck.

"You heard that?" Blaine frowned to himself. He didn't like to think about that. Couldn't they just all pretend it hadn't happened?

"And I have no idea what it was about", Elliott said. "I though Kurt wanted to proof to you Sam is straight."

Now Blaine frowned at Elliott. "That's none of Kurt's business. Apart from the fact that Sam clearly isn't straight."

"Uh, details?" Elliott grinned.

"He's with me, what more details do you need?"

"The juicy ones."

Blaine shook his head. "Gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

"Ice-ice baby!" Sam and Rachel arrived each with two bowls in their hands. While they ate Sam quietly uttered the wish to once eat ice cream directly from Blaine's body and really, it made Blaine blush. But he was glad that Sam overcame his shyness more and more.

Of course there still was the fact that Sam only looked for jobs in New York because of Blaine. Yes, he had promised to accept this decision and secretly he was glad that Sam had been so convinced of it but the voice in Blaine's head that said Sam shouldn't do something he didn't like was still there. Maybe because his mother had nurtured it pretty well. She had gone on about how Sam is a country boy and should be with his family and Blaine really felt guilty about taking that away from Sam. But Sam also wanted to be with his boyfriend, so… oh, why were things so complicated?

When Blaine came home later he was too excited to go to bed already. Tomorrow would be the last day of exams and that thought made him edgy. They wouldn't need to study anymore! Only find a job for Sam and enjoy the summer. And oh, how they would enjoy the summer! The way Sam's hands had stroked over his behind today had been very promising. Just thinking about it gave Blaine very hot feelings.

He switched on his computer. Jean Baptiste hadn't answered his friends' request, of course not. He probably was pretty arrogant. But Jack had written him: ' _hey, how are you? I took your advice and came out to a few friends! They said they already knew! Wow it feels really good :-)_ '

Blaine smiled. Another successful gay outing! He wrote back: ' _I'm so glad for you! See, things get better ;)_ ' and then went to search for sweet fan fiction about Bilbo and Thorin. By the way, they should watch ' _The Desolation Of Smaug_ ' again soon. It really was a great movie. And then, sometime in the future when Sam was really okay with everything they could do a little role play during sex. How fantastic would that be!?

Jack: ' _They really do. Thank you so much. I want to invite you to a drink as a thank you for encouraging me._ '

Uh, Jack, still taken, remember? Blaine wrote back ' _that is a nice thought but I have to decline, sorry'_.

Jack: ' _Come on, just a drink, nothing special. No agenda I promise :-)_ '

Blaine shook his head and preferred not to answer. What was going on with Jack? He had seemed so nice before. Had the outing made him a predatory gay?

Jack: ' _I just want someone to talk to, someone who gets me. My friends accept me but they don't understand me, you know?_ '

Oh… yeah, Blaine knew how lonely it could be as the only homosexual in a circle of friends. But wouldn't Jack really don't think it could be more?

Blaine: ' _I see what you mean. I'd agree only if you are really clear about the fact I have a boyfriend whom I love. This would be just platonic._ '

Jack: ' _Of course! I have nothing else on my mind, I promise!_ '

Blaine still wasn't sure if this was the best idea. Sam sure wouldn't be enthusiastic about Blaine meeting the letter writer. No, he couldn't do it. But what to tell Jack? Blaine quickly logged out. He knew it wasn't the best solution and only delayed the problem but… he needed to go to sleep now, anyway. He’d deal with canceling Jack’s plans tomorrow.

 

* * *

June 13th, Friday: 8 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

"It's Friday the thirteenth! Better watch out today!"

"Watch out for what? My boyfriend playing tricks?" Blaine asked.

"No, man, it's a day that brings bad luck!" Sam said.

"We're heading off to L.A. tonight, I hardly think that counts as bad luck", Blaine said. He took his Geography book out of his bag and placed it in his locker. No books today, just exams. Finally the last ones!

"Oh my God! What if our plane crushes?"

"Calm down, Sam, I assure you that won't happen."

"How would you know, Blaine? Shit." Sam took a chewing gum from his locker and put it into his mouth, his expression as worried as could be. Blaine went to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"I promise you, okay?"

"Who is as crazy and books a flight for Friday the thirteenth anyway?"

"You know, it's actually a day for good luck", Blaine said, quickly thinking of the best story to turn the superstition around. "Because, uh, the old Celts believed that thirteen is a lucky number."

"Oh. And it got turned evil when the invaders came?" Sam still chewed like crazy but his eyes eased up a bit.

Blaine nodded. "Yes! They switched it around like everything else."

"Oh, good, so it's a lucky day. Celts were clever, right?"

"Exactly."

Sam smiled and breathed in. Blaine did, too, for the simple reason to have averted a crisis. And a few hours later Blaine left the school and took the deepest breath ever. Exams wer over!

What a week. And it wasn't over yet. At home he packed his suitcase for L.A. and just one hour later he picked up Sam for their drive to the airport.

 

June 14th, Saturday: 7 days until Midsummer

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

As always on the day of Nationals they practised all day long before in the evening they chilled in the green room. Yeah, okay, not really _chilling_.

"I need my blue socks, how am I supposed to survive the performance without my blue socks?" Unique ran around in panic. Sam crossed his legs in the armchair he sat and closed his eyes. He needed to stay focused and light minded. Everything depended on Blaine and therefor it was his task as the main performer's boyfriend to be as steady as a rock.

"So, uhm… Sam, are you awake?" Ryder's voice asked.

"I'm listening", Sam said in his best broga-guru voice. "What advice do you desire of me?"

"I just wanted to run my idea of the anniversary with you."

"What?" Sam opened his eyes. Great, now he was thrown out of his meditative state of peacefulness.

"Only one week left", Ryder said with a serious expression. "I will take Marley to the movies, bring her flowers and then give her a gift. That's good, right?"

"It's as good as your poor unimaginative mind can be", Sam nodded. He glanced around to make sure Blaine wasn't close-by. Luckily he was busy dealing with Unique's freak out.

"I will take Blaine to a beautiful spot in Cincinnati where we will have a picnic while being surrounded by fire flies. Maybe we even will see fairies. And in any case some shirtless action will go down if you know what I mean." Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"But won't you be outside?"

"It's a safe place in the back yard."

"Whatever, man, it's not that different from my plans. Cool!" Ryder smiled and jumped up while Sam shook his head. His plans obviously were so much better than Ryder's. Sam was embracing the Midsummer magic while Ryder would present Marley a normal Friday night date. But whatever.

By now Kitty and Tina were at each other's throats. Sam didn't know why since they both got to sing a part during the group song. Blaine seemed to be thinking it was his task to mediate so Sam got up and helped him. Carefully, to not hurt her, but also forcefully Sam threw his arms around Kitty and dragged her back. Of course she started to fence him and kick out.

"Let go of me, you dumb clod! You are better off trying to keep your boyfriend in check." She managed to get free and glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to _help_ ", Blaine said. "We should all get along before the show. Afterwards you can fight all you want."

Tina crossed her arms and glared at Kitty who copied the gesture.

"No, I'm sick of it. I call everything off, you hear me?" Kitty said to Tina. Then she turned to Sam.

"I am not proud I let her drag me down on her level but in the end we discovered something and you should know it."

Tina sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Fine! I tell him!"

Sam exchanged a confused look with Blaine and glanced at the crazy girls. They were about to perform at Nationals so it really wasn't the best times for their bitching.

"Sam, you should break up with Blaine", Tina said.

"Uhuh, nice try." Sam almost would have laughed but he was too busy frowning. How did she dare!?

"Oh, that's how you give him the news? How did you ever get anything done in your life?" Kitty said. Ryder and Jake started to scream at the other side of the room and Blaine was on the brink of going there but Tina held him back.

"Oh no, you don't get to escape. Do you remember the love letters at your locker?"

"Uh, yes?" Blaine's jaw dropped. "Do you know Jack?"

"Who's Jack?" Sam said.

"Oh, we wrote the letters", Kitty said. "Tina thought it would be _fun_ to see how you two would react to it."

"I was doing them a favor!" Tina said. "Testing the relationship before they would move together to New York. Now we know that would've ended catastrophically, don't we? We saved them the trouble."

"What of this is doing us a favor?" Blaine asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

Tina pointed at him. "Don't play innocent! You talked to the letter writer several times on facebook and then agreed to meet him!"

"What?" Blaine said. "I didn't…" He interrupted himself and closed his mouth while Sam crossed his arms and sent angry glares at Tina and Kitty.

"You two are so crazy, like, mental hospital crazy! And liars. Blaine would never do such a thing."

"Well, he did. I'm so sorry, Sam", Kitty said.

"I was agreeing on platonic terms!" Blaine said. "Don't twist things around to make them fit for you."

"Wait, what?" Sam stared at Blaine. "You actually did do this? Talk to him… agreed to meet him?"

"I… yes, uhm, we got talking about his outing problems and then he asked me… well, platonically", Blaine stuttered.

"Someone who wrote you love letters", Sam said. "Someone who apparently was in love with you."

"I wasn't going to go, anyway", Blaine said. Sam could only raise his eyebrows higher and higher. He didn't want to believe it. It had to be a cruel nightmare!

"Yeah, right", Tina said. Sam shook his head and turned his back to the insane girls and Blaine. He sat down in his armchair from earlier and nursed his knees. No, no, no. It didn't happen, no.

"Sam, I swear that it was totally harmless!" Blaine appeared next to him. To avoid looking into his eyes Sam put his forehead against his knees.

"Go away."

"Please, Sam! I can show you the conversation on facebook, it really…"

"Go away!"

Who cared if it had been harmless? Blaine had still done it. Sam felt betrayed and alone, so alone. He got up to escape Blaine. Had it been only a matter of time until Blaine would find someone who is more interesting and more intelligent and more everything?

Of course the judges chose this moment to call them for their performance. Sam didn't want to go. And why should he? He was as unimportant on the stage as he apparently was to Blaine.

Mr. Schue wouldn't let him stay behind, though, and Rachel and Kurt sent worried looks at him. Sam ignored them all. His head felt like it was full of cotton. It was a weird feeling but somehow it helped him through the performance. But he didn't go out afterwards to celebrate their victory because he didn't care about it.

 

* * *

June 15th, Sunday: 6 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

Sam wondered why it wasn't raining like crazy. The world was the worst place ever but the sun happily shone on. Stupid sun.

"Sam, if you don't tell me what happened in L.A. between you and Blaine I will call him and ask him!" Rachel said from outside the door. Sam pulled the blanket over his head.

"Go away!"

"Look, I didn't press things yesterday because so much was going on but you need to tell me now."

Sam closed his eyes and pouted. He didn't have to tell anybody. She could call Blaine if she wanted to. Maybe Blaine would tell her how harmless it had been but Rachel would see how mean he had acted, right? Or did she better hear it from Sam first so that Blaine couldn't turn her against him?

"Okay, come in", Sam said. She carefully did as if this room wasn't actually hers, then she sat down on the side of the bed.

"It's all Tina's and Kitty's fault", Sam said. "They pretended to be Blaine's secret admirer. And he fell for it. He totally went for it. Like they talked all the time on facebook and planned to meet in secret."

"For a date?" Rachel asked. Sam fumbled with the sheets.

"Well, he said it was meant platonically but what am I supposed to think? The person clearly had romantic intentions and Blaine just went and said yes."

"Blaine is a person that easily gives in to persuasion and nice words when they sound sincere", Rachel said. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I can't. When I see him I'm just like… my heart is bleeding. And it won’t stop." Sam sniffled.

"Oh Sam." Rachel stroked over his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm boring him, you know? Because he also wanted to break up with me so that I didn't have to leave my family."

"That sounds rather like he is considering your well-being."

"Mh." Sam didn't know anything anymore. Maybe he should go to Kentucky and work there like planned. He wouldn't have to tell his parents about Blaine. He wouldn't even have to tell them that he was bi. He would simply go for girls in the future. If he ever would want someone else than Blaine.

"You know what? Why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you a coconut milkshake? You love those, right? If you want to you can even get some Midsummer decorations from the attic. I wasn't going to because I'm not here on the 21st June anymore but if it cheers you up then we'll do it, okay?"

"Don't know", Sam mumbled. Who cared about the holydays, anyway?

But Rachel wouldn't shut up so he did her the favor of going downstairs. Elliott was still here, reading a magazine at the pool and looking up when Sam arrived. One couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sun glasses. Sam simply sat down in a chair and didn't talk to him. Who the hell cared about conversations?

The day wasn't improving even with sweet drinks. When Sam went into his room again later he dared to switch on his phone. Blaine had sent him a message that was as long as Sam's arm. Did Sam want to read justifications and pleads?

But the question whether he wanted it was off the map since his eyes started reading without Sam's permission.

' _Hey Sam. I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I should have considered your feelings before I accepted the friend's request on facebook. I should have put your feelings before those guy's that wasn't even a real guy. I pitied him, Sam, that's why I wrote him. But I know that's not an excuse. I just want you to know that I never meant to answer his advances. You have to believe me, please. I love you. I love you so much._ '

After Sam had read it for the third time he started to cry. He loved Blaine, too. But… but… Should he write back? No, that would be forgiving too quickly. And anyway, Blaine said he hadn't planned on answering the advances but maybe subconsciously he had wanted it? Why else would he have agreed to a date?

Sam switched his phone off again and crawled into bed. Only one more week of school and then it was over for good. He didn't dare to think about Midsummer because as things were it was cancelled.

 

* * *

Coming up on Tuesday: Sam has a serious conversation with Kurt before he moves back to the Hummel-Hudson's. Then they get to know who graduates and who not!

 


	9. Enemies

 

**Chapter 9: Enemies**

* * *

 

June 16th, Monday: 5 days until Midsummer 

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

The biggest mistake Blaine had ever done in his whole life was making a friend on facebook. Of course he had erased 'Jack' from his list of friends but the damage it had caused wasn't deleted that easily. Sam had looked so hurt. Sam should never look like that, ever. It hurt Blaine's heart more than he could describe and lay on his shoulders like a heavy burden. He didn't know how he could tell Sam that it had meant nothing. Blaine had thought about sticking a rose to his locker but he'd probably think Ryder had been mistaken again. So Blaine resolved to little notes with ' _sorry'_ on them. He put one on Sam's locker, another one to his car and one he presented him personally when he approached his table during lunch break.

"Sorry comes from the word sorrow and that is exactly what I'm feeling", Blaine said as he laid the note in front of Sam's tray. "I'm in misery because I hurt you."

"Yeah, well", Sam mumbled while not looking up from his food.

"Can I sit with you?"

Sam shrugged and Blaine took the liberty of interpreting it as a yes. He said down and took a deep yet not relieving breath while he looked at Sam.

"I am…"

"I know you're sorry, stop it!" Sam groused.

"Don't you believe me when I say I never meant to engage with him romantically?"

Sam gazed around before he shrugged again. "I guess you mean it."

"But?"

"But it's just a matter of time until you find someone better. When you are in New York for example. There will be all kinds of cool hot guys so why should I come with you? I don't want to witness you falling in love with somebody else."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "If you don't want to move, okay, but not for this reason. You can't say I will do that. I might as well stay in love with you for many, many years and that is exactly what I'm planning."

"You can't plan things like that." Sam poked in his food.

"You are right. Nobody can. So you don't know how things will be and my version might as well happen."

Sam mumbled. Blaine thought it was process that they had talked at all and let Sam have some time to pout.

Now that the exams were over most teachers took the classes lightly and showed them documentaries or let them go earlier. The last week before summer was always very exciting and everybody could feel the break coming.

But Blaine couldn't really relax. Apart from Sam there was something else that gave him a headache. Kitty and Tina. They couldn't pull such a thing and expect to get away with it. There had to be something like a school rule against making up fake identities, right?

So Blaine went to the principal.

"Mr. Figgins, two friends of mine pretended to be someone else and sent me love letters."

Figgins looked up from his desk with eyes that looked as if he had been about to sleep.

"Congratulations, Mister…?"

"Anderson. My point is they pretended to be someone else and put me into a lot of trouble with it. Will you order them detention?"

"Do you have any proof for your accusations?"

"They told me in person."

"But do you have _proof?_ A signed confession?"

"Uhm… no." Damn. Who would have thought he needed something like that? Figgins sent him out and Blaine stood in the school hallways, not knowing what to do. What now?

Blaine sat down on the stairs and waited until his boyfriend appeared at the lockers. He didn't go to him immediately, though, and wondered how he could get his forgiveness. Maybe he'd wait a few days until Sam's mood was better. Could Blaine do anything to convince him he would love him forever? He knew Sam was insecure when it came to love and it had been only a matter of time until it would show up again. Secretly Blaine was glad it had happened now instead of in New York when he wouldn't be able to be with Sam twenty-for-seven.

Then Blaine remembered something he had read during his research for Midsummer. Yes, that would be great. He'd have to wait until Saturday but it would be so perfect!

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Even though Sam believed Blaine's apology and assurance he hadn't wanted anything from the letter writer his mood didn't really lift. He couldn't stop thinking about that soon a real admirer of Blaine's would show up and put the moves on him and he probably would be a hot New York City boy and why on earth should Blaine stay with Sam then? And it wasn't just a fantasy of Sam's. New York _was_ full of hot gay people. What sense did it make for Sam to make an effort and leave his family when maybe after a few months he would be totally alone there?

And now even Rachel and Elliott would leave him. Everybody was packing because tomorrow their flight to New York would go; or in Sam's case his return to the Hummel-Hudson's was on the agenda.

"And Kurt is definitively going with you?" Sam asked for the third time while he took a break from packing. It was unbelievable how in the few days he had been here his things had spread all over the house! There even had been clothes of him lying in the garden. How had they gotten there, seriously?

"Yes, Sam, he is!" Rachel said without stopping to fold her skirts.

"But he will know about Elliott then. Won't he ask why he was here all the time and never called him?"

"I think they talked yesterday."

"What? Why has nobody _told_ me!?" Sam crossed his arms and looked as grim as he could manage while standing at the door.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

She threw him a glance that told him yes, he could and even should so Sam just spilled it out: "Do you still love Finn?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"From my mind that never forgets anything." Sam went to sit on her parents' bed and took the phone on the bedside table. Damn, it asked for a pin just for unlocking the screen? Who did something like that?

"I'm busy with my career, Sam, I can't afford to let my thoughts be clouded by boys."

"Would you be jealous if I told you he has a girlfriend?"

Finally Rachel looked up from her work. "He has? Anyway, I don't care. I am busy!"

"Huh." Yeah, she still loved him. She would probably always love him just like Sam would always love Blaine. Oh Blaine. Sam sighed and put the phone back, his shoulders immediately burdened from the somber future that was awaiting him.

"Rachel, do you think I should let Blaine go alone to New York and go back to my family?"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I don't belong there and Blaine will find a better boyfriend soon, anyway."

"Oh, and you're a psychic that knows the future?"

"Yes."

Rachel sighed heavily, put the last skirt into her suitcase and came to sit next to him.

"Look, Sam. Nobody can ever know for sure what the future brings, not even real psychics." She held up a hand as he wanted to protest. "So it's up to you if you want to risk something or play it safe. I assure you both ways will bring you pain. But they will also bring you joy. Now it's up to you to decide if you want to share both things with Blaine for a little while longer of if you want to be alone to prevent you from things that maybe won't even happen."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Sam, I know I'm a very wise and clever person but I cannot be your personal decision maker."

Sam scratched his neck. "No, I mean… I know going to Kentucky would hurt but not as much as it would if Blaine left me for someone else, you know?"

Rachel shook her head and got up. "That's why it's called 'playing it safe'. And if you do it like that you will always wonder how it would have been in New York with him. After all it could work for a very long time!" She opened her cupboard and put a big pile of shirts on her bed. "Now, do you want to help me pack?"

"No, I'm not finished myself." Sam quickly got up and left the room.

 

* * *

June 17th, Tuesday: 4 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

"And once again, I am so sorry, Sam."

"Admit that you tried to break up me and Blaine." Sam crossed his arms. It was like seven a.m. and he already had to talk to Kurt, great way to start the day.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know what Elliott told you…"

"Everything, he told me everything." At least that was what Sam would like to believe. It couldn't be that Kurt got away unpunished! Just like Kitty and Tina! In what a world were they living in where the villains didn't get punished?

Kurt looked at the door. They were in the living room on the couch and theoretically it was possible that Elliott could come in every minute but Sam was sure it wouldn't happen since Mr. Gilbert had overslept and now hurried to get ready. Kurt had appeared on time and Sam had been the nicest boy ever and opened the door for him.

Now Kurt crossed his arms. "Well, okay. I admit I was shocked that you weren't as straight as I thought all the time. I mean, I saw you first."

Sam waggled up a finger. "Don't make this about me. You wanted to get revenge because I stole Blaine from you."

"It's just that you and Blaine aren't a good match, Sam! I wonder how on earth you are still together. You are a geeky fool, yes, good to have fun with as a best friend but as a lover? You need someone like Brittany, why did you two ever break up? Blaine needs someone who he can take serious and who has similar interests as he has like aspiring a Broadway career. Someone who will support him during every bump in the road!"

Sam tore his eyes open and didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream and strangle Kurt, he… argh! In lack of a better reaction Sam got up.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. You have no idea what my and Blaine's relationship looks like and how do you dare say I don't support him? I might not be a Broadway star but I do know what love is. You can't… Wow, do you even know how arrogant and dickish you sound? Or rather are. You are a total dick, dude!"

Kurt looked shocked. Sam glared at him before he left the room. Stupid prick!

Elliott came down the stairs, carrying his traveling bag. He put it on the ground and rubbed his hands.

"Ready?" he asked. Sam glared at him, too. Then he went upstairs to get his things. Kurt was unbelievable! Sam and Blaine were the best match ever. He would know if he had ever paid attention to who Blaine really was instead of trying to mold him like he wanted him to be! Damn, that was what Sam should have told him. Maybe he still could. Sam got his bags and hurried downstairs again. Kurt and Elliott were talking in the living room.

"Ah, there you are, good!" Rachel waved Sam into the kitchen.

"I need to…"

"I want to pay you."

"Oh, okay." Sam went to her. Rachel held up an envelope.

"Now, it has been two and a half weeks but I'll play you for three. After all you did everything that was asked for even if I don't know how since you were at Blaine's all the time."

"I did work before and after school, I think it is pretty obvious how I managed to do it. I'm the best."

"Uhuh." Rachel went through the content of the envelope. Wow, so many green dollar bills! Sam stared at it. He would be rich, so rich! Correction, he _was_ rich! Rachel gave him the envelope. Sam took it with awe.

"Wow, thank you so much! Wow."

"Well, you worked for it." She patted his shoulder and Sam followed this invitation to hug her.

"We have to go to the airport now", Rachel said.

"Thank you! Also for letting me stay here. Your house is awesome! And your pool, too!"

"You're welcome."

Sam nodded and stepped back. As he put the envelope in his pocket he had the best idea ever. He would so take Blaine out with some of this money. Of course the most he would safe.

When he went to the hall Kurt was standing there and Sam's jaw tensed. This stupid jerk had no idea about him and Blaine, no idea at all! And now he was getting away with his crime. Pity that Sam hadn't hit him like he had on Christmas.

They all left the house. Rachel hugged him again, Elliott shook his hand and Kurt simply ignored Sam by climbing into the cab they had called. Sam didn't care. He got into his own car and drove to the Hummel-Hudson's. 

* * *

 

Kurt had no idea, no idea at all. If Sam had been a strong superhero his feet would have sunken deep into the ground with every step he took. He liked to imagine behind him people sent him amazed glares because he was so fierce and totally to be taken serious. Blaine was at his locker, not minding the students around him. When Sam arrived at his boyfriend he turned him around on the shoulder and pressed their mouths together. Blaine made a surprised sound and held on to Sam's arms while he kissed back. Maybe people looked at them, yeah, they probably did. And they should.

"What… wow. Sam?" Blaine leaned back and looked at him. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"So you're over… you know what?"

"No, I'm still mad at you." Sam said and eventually took a step back. Blaine's cheeks were pink, how cute was that! And that silly smile in his face, too.

"But at the moment I can't think about that. Can you believe Kurt? Do you know what he told me?" Sam shook his head. He put his bag on the ground and drove a hand through his hair. "He's still on the ' _you're a joke'_ trip. He said I don't support you on your career choices! And that we aren't a good match!"

"He clearly doesn't know anything", Blaine said. "We're a perfect fit."

"I know! He doesn't really know you, right, he has that image of you in his mind that you need someone serious but in fact you don't! You need someone like me!"

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you've realized it. I need only you."

Sam nodded. Good that Blaine agreed. Kurt's statement wasn't justified in any way… right?

"But, Sam, you know that you are someone serious, too, don't you?" Blaine said. He closed his locker and turned to Sam. "I mean, who else would you be?"

"Someone to laugh about?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I think I'll have a word with Kurt. He can't talk to you like that!"

"You would do that?" Sam couldn't say why it surprised him. It was just that he had seen himself as the protector of Blaine, not the other way around.

"Of course. I will not allow anybody to talk like that to my boyfriend." Blaine stroked over Sam's arm. "And everything after he kissed you. I can't believe I ever went out with someone as disrespectful as Kurt. What have I ever seen in him?"

"You broke up with him just half a year ago."

"Half a year can change a lot." Blaine smiled sadly. Sam would've liked to kiss him again but now that he had calmed down it suddenly seemed very risky. Still, no one had said anything. Maybe they could get away with a few light kisses throughout the day. And it was their last week ever anyway (four days of school left of his whole _life_!), how much bullying could go down? 

* * *

The sky was cloudy today so it wasn't as hot as last week. Of course, now that they didn't need to study the weather decided to be bad. But well it was the perfect weather for the mall. Sam couldn't believe it but he had to go Midsummer present shopping, yay.

"Oh, by the way, will you actually give Kitty something?" Sam asked as he studied the window of a jewelry store. He wouldn't spend more than ten dollars on the present, those were the rules – he had mentioned them in front of Glee, right?

"No, I will not", Blaine said. "Not after what she did to us."

"But how will you explain it Mr. Schue?"

"I will simply say she doesn't deserve any kind of present."

"He will be outraged."

"Then I tell him what she has done. Somebody needs to punish them anyway."

Sam pointed at a pretty expensive watch. "Blaine, if you want to give me something instead…"

Then he turned to his boyfriend. "I thought that too. Mean people can't get away. It's bad enough Kurt has."

They walked into the next store, a Douglas branch. So many shiny things! And the scents! Just how great it must've been to be a woman.

"Maybe when we get to New York we can pay him back?" Sam asked while he strolled to a shelf and hid himself in a cloud of perfume.

"We'll see about that. Did you finish the applications?"

The perfume somehow came into Sam's lounge and he had to cough. He quickly put the bottle back and went on to the shower gel section.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"How can you finish something a little bit?"

"It means that I worked on it because it is important to me but I didn't really find people who offered jobs."

He took a luxurious looking shower gel and read the label. Harmony. Could Unique use harmony? Well who couldn't!?

"Do you want me to help you?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged. "If you don't mind?" He felt like an idiot who couldn't get a job but he wouldn't resign so if Blaine wanted to help him that was great.

"Hey, it's important to me, too." Blaine smiled. Sam returned it while he helped up the shower gel.

"And I'm done already! Finding presents for woman is easy. Let's pay and go hunting for jobs!"

 

June 18th, Wednesday: 3 days until Midsummer

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Blaine feared that the applications they had sent away yesterday were way too late. When it came to college he had to apply and go to the interview _months_ before the actual school year started. Now Sam expected to get an apprenticeship within a few weeks before he would go to New York? Oh, why hadn't they done this so much earlier!? Stupid doubts! The worst was the doomed feeling that accompanied Blaine since he had realized it. Maybe it was fate. Maybe Sam _belonged_ to Kentucky.

"Honey", his mother greeted him as she entered the kitchen. "I hope you're not eating this as your only breakfast. You need vitamins! How about watermelon? I cut you some pieces for school."

She took a big fat watermelon out of the fridge and started cutting it on the counter while Blaine continued to eat his cereals. Cereals were healthy, too!

"How's Kurt doing?" she asked after a while.

"I hope not well."

His mother drew in air. "How can you _say_ something like that!? Oh my God! What has he ever _done_ to you?"

"Nothing", Blaine mumbled and kept on eating. Just ridiculed Sam while at the same time trying to seduce him. Yeah, really good tactic. Tonight Blaine would call Kurt and tell him what a bad person he was.

"And how's Sam? Has he agreed to work for his family yet?"

"No, still looking for other apprenticeships."

His mother shook her head. "If he hasn't found one yet he won't, not for this year. His father on the other hand…"

"I get it, Sam should go to Kentucky and I to New York to be with Kurt."

"Watch your tone! I never said anything about Kurt."

"Yes, you have, several times. Because his and my life goals are the same, remember?"

"Oh, but they _are!_ You will see soon enough what kind of boyfriend you need."

That was it. Blaine's appetite was gone. He brought his bowl and spoon to the sink.

"You're wrong. I already know what kind of boyfriend I need and his name is Sam Evans. If you don't like him, fine, but don't expect to be invited to our wedding."

She looked so shocked Blaine immediately regretted his outburst. Nonetheless he sent her a self-assertive glare and went to get ready for school.

When he walked through the entrance doors he got a text from Sam telling him to come to the choir room as soon as possible. As he did his stomach started to tingle, wondering what Sam had thought of now. But then he saw the surprise wasn't a good one. With the biggest pout ever Sam stood in front of the birch branches. Blaine placed himself next to him and sighed. Most of the leaves were brown and dry. It was a sad view.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Sometimes life happens."

"I just wanted to have a nice Midsummer", Sam said. "We need other branches! I ask Burt."

"Good idea."

"Will you help me with the decorations?"

"Of course, Sam."

Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder to squeeze it. Eventually Sam let go of the tree and turned to Blaine, holding his eyes so that Blaine had no other option than to turn to him, too. With a big sigh he laid his arms onto Sam's shoulders while Sam pulled him closer on the waist.

"Three more days of school", he said. "Then we're free forever."

"You think that now but truth is with life as an adult comes more responsibility and we will be less free than ever."

"Whoa, way to kill the party buzz." Sam lifted his eyebrows. Blaine couldn't look at his pretty boyfriend without feeling doomed so he closed his eyes and aimed for his lips. Sam met him and for a few lazy moments they kissed. It was what Blaine needed to completely wake up. The spark that ignited his fire and remembered him that he actually loved life. If they only could stay together forever, no duties or other people coming between them.

"I want you to know I'm still as sorry as I never was before about writing Jack", Blaine whispered. "I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Sam sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, absently stroking over his back. "But maybe you couldn't help it. Maybe you need someone else."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, don't listen to them. All I need is you." Blaine leaned back and looked at Sam. He was convinced that he really needed only Sam. Now Sam, too, had to realize that.

Because they were seniors they were allowed to miss an hour of school today to get their graduation dresses. They tried them on together with Artie and Tina. Blaine didn't really know how to behave in the face of Tina. She was his friend but she had done something mean and Blaine was still pissed, very pissed. How on earth was he supposed to get through a whole night tomorrow at the lock-in?

After school Blaine immediately went to his room and pulled out his phone. Luckily, Kurt answered pretty quickly.

"How dare you talk Sam down like that", Blaine said without a greeting. "I can't believe what an ass you've become! Or have you always been like that and I have chosen to not see it?"

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"Yes and then you went and told him he wasn't to be taken serious? Honestly, Kurt? The only one not to be taken serious is you!"

Blaine paced the room while talking. His hands were trembling and if Kurt had been here he was sure this time it would've been Blaine who punched him.

"I just said you need someone who is more –"

"Oh, shut up! You and my mother, you can go and jump in a lake! No one is allowed to tell me who would be better for me and no one even _can!_ It is my life and my heart and guess what, Sam with all his so-called ridiculousness has taken better care of me than you ever could! He _deserves_ my love; and I am lucky that he wants me. The next time I see you I will not be nice anymore, Kurt."

"Take a break, would you? I'm not the bad guy here."

"Yes, you are." Blaine hung up. He didn't need to hear Kurt excuses. Luckily the other boy was smart and didn't call back. Blaine wanted him to apologize to Sam but that would probably never happen. Just why was everybody against them? Not only Kurt and Blaine's mother but also Kitty and Tina! Why couldn't they all leave them alone?

 

* * *

June 19th, Thursday: 2 days until Midsummer

* * *

 

 

"It's Midsummer's Eve-Eve!" Sam said the next day in school. Blaine turned to him and to his surprise Sam kissed him on the mouth again. Blaine had figured it had been an exception yesterday, a great and heavenly exception. No wonder he now grinned like a mad man and couldn't focus on a word Sam uttered. Eventually Sam stopped talking and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you stare at me? Do I have glitter on my face? It's because I got some for the new tree." He frantically wiped over his glitter-free face.

"Oh! The tree!"

"Yeah? I just told you Burt helped me and… Why are you smiling all the time, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm happy. I mean… public affections, Sam? Do you know how hot that is?"

Sam waggled his eyebrows. "I know I am hot and I know you are hot so we both together are hot, too, yes."

Blaine laughed. "Just… never stop being my boyfriend, okay?"

Sam shrugged. "If you insist."

Blaine shook his head, bumped his fist against Sam's shoulder and finally got his books from his locker. Life wasn't so bad. Soon he would graduate and be in New York. And life would be even better as soon as he knew for sure Sam would be with him.

During lunch break he went to the choir room where he met with Tina. Officially he didn't even need to state it but he couldn't help it.

"The lock-in is cancelled, just in case you actually planned on showing up", Blaine said.

"What? Why?" Tina looked surprised. Seriously?

Blaine frowned and crossed his arms. "Because Sam and I have better things to do than spend our time with someone who wants to break us up, that's why! How can you even think we'd still want to have fun with you?"

"I only did it for your best! To test how much you two could take."

"Spare me your excuses. I have dealt with so much shit lately I'm really looking forward to moving out of Lima. It's one thing if my mother or Kurt act crazy but you, I thought we were friends!"

"We are!"

Blaine shook his head. He had tried to understand why the girls had done it. Kitty was the type who'd do something like that. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had pulled it on her own. But she had stated it had been Tina's idea; Tina who Blaine had expected to support him.

"I don't think we are anymore", he said and turned around. Damn, so many people he fell out with. Was it because things were changing? Was that the way to the future? But couldn't that happen without fights and deceitfulness?

The rest of the afternoon Blaine couldn't concentrate on his classes but luckily it didn't matter anymore. Well, apart from the time where they heard the news about whether they had passed the finals or not. The seniors were called to the auditorium for that and because Sam was nervous, Blaine held his hand in the dark of the room.

Blaine's name was called as one of the firsts and he had made it. Great! He hadn't expected anything else, though. Then they waited for Figgins to reach 'e' to hear about Sam.

"Dirk Edwards, passed, Sam Evans, passed, Julia Fitzgerald…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Blaine whispered and squeezed Sam's hand. "Congratulations!"

Sam took back his hand and clinched his fists. "I knew it! Yesss!"

"You knew it, uhu."

"I so did, Blaine, there never was any doubt!"

Blaine laughed and, this time for no reason, took Sam's hand again. No one really paid their hands any attention so they were good. And Blaine loved Sam. And Sam would come to New York with him and they would be together for many years and everything was good. Yes.

"Celebration-make-out in the choir room?" Sam asked as they strolled out among all other seniors. Blaine nodded happily. But before they could go anywhere Artie rolled in front of them and gave them an earnest look.

"You can't cancel the senior lock-in."

"You mean we can't let Tina hanging? Because we can", Sam said.

"Artie, she tried to break us up!" Blaine said.

"Did she? Or did she send you a few harmless letters that never were meant to hurt anybody?"

"No, she actually tried to break us up. She said to my face I should break up with Blaine", Sam told Artie. He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him pass their Glee mate. Blaine almost wanted to throw him an apologizing glance but luckily could pull himself together and looked angry instead.

 

* * *

Coming up on Thursday: Graduation! Kentucky! And some drama in Glee club because Sam calls out Kitty and Tina.

 


	10. Midsummer Night Dreaming

 

**Chapter 10: Midsummer Night Dreaming**

* * *

 

When they entered the choir room Sam went to the tree and crossed his arms. Blaine closed the door, approached Sam from behind and let his hands glide around his waist. He got on his tiptoes to be able to lay his chin on Sam's shoulder and observed the new tree. Fresh green birch branches were standing in the pot, not decorated yet but the chain of lights and some figures to be hung on it were lying on the ground next to it.

"Tomorrow", Blaine whispered.

"I'm so not in the mood for doing anything with the Glee club."

"Hey, that's unfair, not everybody is against us. Ryder and Marley for example. They are nice. And Jake and Unique…"

Sam turned and put his arms around Blaine. His eyes were so beautiful though it was sad to see them that concerned.

"All I need is you", Sam said.

"Awww, Sam." Blaine laid his hands on Sam's shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. Then he looked at Sam.

"And I you. But in a few years when you look back you would regret it if you didn't say goodbye to the Glee club. After all you spent years with those people. And Mr. Schue helped you with some things, didn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah", Sam mumbled.

"Come, we set up the tree. I mean, it was silly to set it up a few weeks before Midsummer, anyway. There is a reason why on Christmas you put up the tree only on the 24th and now you know why, hm? So it doesn’t die before Christmas." Blaine lightly shook Sam to bring his good spirits back and went to pick up the lights.

"Mr. Schue will be pissed because you didn't get Kitty a present", Sam said as he helped Blaine winding the lights around the branches.

"He will have to accept that I have my reasons", Blaine said.

They worked silently. Eventually everything was set up and Sam sprinkled glitter over it (that mostly fell through the branches and on the ground but Blaine preferred to not point it out). When the golden lights sparkled between the green leaves they stepped back to look at it. Sam laid an arm around Blaine and pressed him against his body.

"It's so much better to do this with you than with Kurt", he said. "Look at it. Our baby."

Blaine laughed while he wound his arm around Sam's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. He didn't care very much about the tree but doing it with Sam, yes, that was fun, and calling it their baby… well. Why not.

"Do you have a name for it?" Blaine asked.

"How about… Emily."

"So it's a girl?"

"Yes, if Kurt taught me anything it's that birch is female."

Blaine pulled an impressed face. Sure, yeah, made sense to give trees gender assignments. Or not. But… oh well.

"Oh. It's the Christmas committee!" Ryder and Marley came in.

"It's Midsummer, dude", Sam said.

"We have a tree, we give each other presents. It's Christmas", Ryder said. Marley giggled and came to look at the tree.

"It's beautiful!"

"She's called Emily", Sam said. Marley frowned and blinked a few times but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, why are you here? Blaine and I need some privacy."

"It's almost time for Glee", Ryder said.

"Ah, damn it."

"Hey, it's only today and tomorrow left for you. Aren't you sad?" Ryder asked.

"Not after the latest events", Sam said and then started to list Ryder his enemies. Blaine went to switch off the tree. Red and yellow glitter was lying everywhere, that sure would be hard to clean.

When everybody was in the room Blaine raised his hand because he had to tell Mr. Schue now. He should've done it earlier but he had been too occupied with the exams to think of it.

"Mr. Schue, I have to announce that I'm Kitty's secret fairy but I refuse to give her a present. She knows why."

Mr. Schue looked around in confusion. "Is that so?"

"Oh, boohoo, I made your boyfriend cry. As if he needed a reason for that and doesn't cry every time he’s listening to a recording of his own weak singing voice."

"Uhm, shut up", Blaine said. His cheeks got hot and he felt weird talking to her like that but he had enough. He turned around to her and the group.

"Stop it. Everybody seems to think Sam and I are something to laugh about but we're not."

"Oh wow, now you convinced me!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Your couple’s name is ' _Blam'_ ", Tina said. "You didn't even bother to come up with another nickname one when you got together."

"So?" Blaine frowned, not quite understanding her logic.

"So it's stupid name for a couple!" Kitty said. "It screams shenanigans."

"Let me get this right… you bully us because of our nickname?" Blaine looked at Sam who sat there with his eyes directed at the floor in front of him, a deep frown on his forehead.

"We don't _bully_ you", Tina said.

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schue interfered, gesturing them to calm down. "What is this about?"

Suddenly Kitty and Tina weren't as talk-active anymore and Blaine also didn't feel like laying it out. Eventually Artie spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, from what I gathered Kitty and Tina wrote some fake love letters to Blaine and Sam didn't take it very well", he said.

"Oh." Sam started to speak but Blaine was faster.

"Way to put it! They intentionally tried to break us up by it", Blaine said.

"If you were as great a couple as you say you are it wouldn't have worked at all!" Tina said. She crossed her arms. "So in the end you're mad at yourself, not us."

Such bullshit! Blaine shook his head in disbelieve and turned to Mr. Schue again.

"Now everybody calm down", Mr Schue said. "Is it really worth the excitement, especially with graduation coming? Some of you guys might never see each other again."

"Looking forward to that", Sam mumbled.

Mr. Schue looked in shock at Sam, then he drove his hands over his face and sighed.

"Let's just… focus on Glee", he said, obviously giving up. Blaine couldn't blame him. If he was a teacher and had to go through as much drama as Mr. Schue had over the years he would have had a nervous breakdown long ago.

The mood didn't lift and Blaine was glad when Glee was over that day. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe everybody thinks we're a joke. I bet Kurt put them up to it", Blaine said as they entered his bedroom. Sam had insisted on coming home with him right after school so here they were. Blaine turned around in expectation of an answer and instead he got wet lips on his mouth.

"Oh, Sam", he managed to say before he kissed back. Sam guided him to the bed. While Blaine lay down and Sam straddled him the blond said: "You won't believe it but I almost got hard when you defended us in Glee. You were _so hot_. Wow. I mean you are."

He slowly let his hands run over Blaine's chest and Blaine giggled. "Really?"

"Really." Sam bowed down to kiss him again and at the same time he rolled his crotch against Blaine's pelvis. It was a nice, nice pressure. Blaine relaxed against the soft mattress and explored Sam's back. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room… until Sam laughed. Blaine pulled back and looked at him. Way to kill the mood.

"I just…" Sam shook his head. "I had to think about how all those people saying we're nothing only welds us more together. Like yesterday after my conversation with Kurt I let go of my grudge of you writing the love letter man and kissed you in public. And now…"

Sam pressed an open mouth kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and patted Sam's shoulder but when Sam moved on to kissing his neck he turned his head and looked at his desk. The applications were gone. Nothing else was to be done and they had all the time in the world. Still…

Blaine gently pushed Sam back.

"Something wrong, babe?" Sam said with a low voice.

"I'm not in the mood. I feel like we need to do something but… we don't. It's weird."

Sam let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder and exhaled, then he rolled down and settled on his side.

"Tomorrow we'll get our break. We'll be in Kentucky and celebrate our anniversary."

"Isn't that technically on the 24th?"

Sam shrugged. "Then our anniversary week."

Blaine grinned and shrugged. The more time he lay on the bed the more tired he got. It had been an exhausting day, no, week. Month, actually. He closed his eyes for some time. Yeah… he could so sleep.

"Should I put a DVD on?" Sam asked.

Blaine yawned and rubbed over his eyes. "Mhm. If you don't mind me sleeping through the movie."

"But you can't sleep before we have eaten. Aren't you hungry?"

"No… I'm too tired to eat."

Sam got up so Blaine grasped a pillow, hugged it and closed his eyes again. Funny enough, the next time he opened his eyes Sam was lying next to him with a pizza box on his stomach, slowly eating a slice.

"Oh, did I…" Blaine lifted his head.

"Yup, you snored."

"I did not!" Blaine hit Sam. Then the smell of the pizza got to him and all he could think about was eating so he took a slice. It was the most relaxing evening ever and soon Blaine fell asleep again, this time in Sam's arms.

 

June 20th, Friday: Midsummer's Eve

* * *

 Sam

* * *

 

 

The graduation ceremony was great. Of course Sam would graduate, he had never doubted it, especially after all his hard work. Now everything was done. Even the applications. He had sent some to New York and some to New Jersey. He wondered how it would be when they lived together soon. It would be awesome, right, and totally not too much after being together for only half a year, right? They wouldn't annoy each other or take each other for granted or live separated lives while only seeing each other by the by. Those were scenarios that they were immune to… right?

After the ceremony they went to the choir room. Sam didn't want to talk to some people there but Blaine had been right, other people had been great and Sam would miss them. On top of the list were Ryder and Marley. They still had a year in school, oh, how Sam wished he and Blaine could switch places with them! Oh my God, now he actually wished to stay in school, he had never thought that would ever happen. But adult life seemed so scary.

"Ryyyyder!" Sam ran to the brunet boy and threw his arms around him.

"Uh, okay?"

"I want to stay in school", Sam whined. Eventually Ryder patted on his back and freed himself.

"I will miss you, too."

"And Marley!" She had appeared on Ryder's side so of course Sam hugged her, too. She wasn't that eager to get rid of him and hugged back.

"You will be doing alright, Sam. And you will come to visit us, right?"

"Where will you be going, anyway?" Ryder asked.

Sam sniffled (although he didn't cry or anything) and stepped back from Marley.

"Probably New York. You know, with Blaine."

Marley nodded smilingly and rubbed Sam's arm. "I'm glad you two can stay together. I know how much it means to you."

Of course in this moment Kitty walked in and had to remind Sam that not everybody knew what Marley knew. But he wouldn't be defeated by anybody who thought 'Blam' was a stupid couples' name. What even? It was the best name ever!

Sam went to the tree and switched on the lights.

"It's Midsummer's Eve!" He raised his voice and clapped his hands. Should he have let Mr. Schue get the attention of everybody? Maybe. But it had been his idea anyhow.

Mr. Schue just sighed and leaned against the piano. Sam replaced his graduation hat with an elf's hat and gestured everybody to come sit on the floor in front of the tree.

Nobody did it.

"Well, okay, then… let's exchange presents", Sam mumbled and went to a normal, boring chair.

"Sam, you know what?" Blaine asked. He leaned to him and took his hands.

"What"

"I love you." Blaine kissed Sam and hey, Sam surely wouldn't protest. Especially not after Blaine had bailed on the making-out session yesterday when Sam had needed some relaxation. Unfortunately Blaine leaned back again pretty quickly to receive a present from Artie. Sam gave his present to Unique and got a Superman comic from Ryder.

"Damn, I already have this edition", Sam said. Ryder was so bad in giving presents! Poor Marley.

Blaine elbowed Sam. "Tell Ryder you are happy."

"But that's a lie."

"Well, then lie."

Sam pulled a face but went to Ryder to say thank you. What a stupid thing to do.

Because Blaine hadn't gotten anything for Kitty Mr. Schue had. Sam constantly shook his head as she ran around with her new fake pearl necklace. She _so_ didn't deserve it! And Tina neither. Marley had given her some earrings that she absolutely did not deserve!

"They should have gotten rotten tomatoes", Sam whispered furiously. Blaine looked up from admiring his new Phil Collins album.

"Huh?"

"Kitty and Tina. They should've gotten rotten tomatoes!"

Blaine's face darkened. "I told Tina we are mad at her but she kept insisting she was doing us a favor. She can't seriously believe that, right?"

"Blaine, she said to my face I should break up with you! She's jealous, that's it! She loves you!"

"I don't think that's the…"

Sam didn't let Blaine finish. He knew it wasn't the best method to get back at Tina but he seriously didn't know what else he could do; and also he had to show her that Blaine was still taken. So Sam kissed his boyfriend. In the chaos of the group no one paid them attention, though, so Sam put his hand on Blaine's waist and licked over the other's heavenly lips.

"Sam, not here." Blaine giggled and leaned back, his cheeks a bit pink.

"It's our last day! It's not even school anymore", Sam said. He tried again. Blaine was confused enough to kiss back for a while and then they were interrupted anyway.

"Would you mind? This is a public place", Kitty said loudly. Sam felt addressed so he looked at her.

"We're allowed to celebrate, aren't we?" he said.

"Ugh, gross", Tina commented. "I can't imagine how something looking so awkward could be pleasant." She turned to Kitty. "I bet Sam is blackmailing Blaine."

"Shut up, Tina! You're such a mean bitch, not to speak of arrogant and self-righteous. _You_ are the one blackmailing people to be your friends because I can't imagine how anyone could like you!" Sam got up and clenched his fists. Such a pity that he couldn't hit girls. She deserved a good punch even more than Kurt and that was saying something.

Tina crossed her arms and looked from Sam to Blaine while all others had gotten quiet.

"You're gonna let him speak to me like that?" she said to Blaine. Sam raised his eyebrows, hot anger shooting up his stomach. How did she dare to call on Blaine for her protection? Did she really think Blaine would take her side, really?

"He's got a point." Blaine shrugged. "And I think it’s about time somebody said it out loud. I couldn't be prouder of my boyfriend." He stepped to Sam and laid his hand on Sam's arm. It let some of Sam's anger melt, alright, but he still wanted to punch someone.

Tina had gone pale and when she opened her mouth nothing came out of it. At least something. And now Mr. Schue decided to have enough once again.

"Guys, really? On the very last day of school?"

"Better late than never", Sam said. He couldn't take anything more so he stormed out of the room. Really, every second day in this room had been about fights and bitching. He had hoped to part on good terms but apparently some people really hated him.

In the locker room Sam got out of his graduation outfit and sank his fists into the punching bag a few times. _Stupid. Kitty. And. Tina!_

"Sam."

" _What?_ "

One last hit and Sam turned around, trying to catch his breath. Blaine, still in his read graduation dress minus the hat, stood in the door. He came to him, taking Sam's burning wrists into his hands.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't wrap your hands while boxing."

"Can you believe her?" Sam asked. "Trying to get you to defend her."

"I'm abashed myself. I would have never thought that Tina would go that far. I thought she was our friend." Blaine stroked over Sam's wrists until the blond relaxed a bit. His breaths became deeper. Eventually Blaine pressed his mouth against one wrist, the other and then he let them go.

"Thank you for standing up for us. And for yourself", Blaine said.

"I don't need to blackmail you to like me", Sam said.

"Damn right, you don't. I'm the one who can be proud that you want to be with me."

Sam wouldn't go that far. But Blaine insisted on it. While Blaine took off his graduation dress Sam took a last glance around. He would never return to this place. Ever. What a weird feeling. When he went back to the choir room to say his official goodbye it was just as weird. He felt like he had arrived here yesterday after having moved from Nashville to Lima. And it was also yesterday that he had gone to Cincinnati to strip for money, Rachel and Finn had taken him back here and Sam had found a new home with the Hummel-Hudson's. Now everything would be over and he didn't know what the future would bring. 

* * *

 

"So romantic", Blaine sighed. Sam nodded. He always loved the Midsummer bonfire. Tonight it was set up in his parents' back yard. One aunt and uncle of his were here, too, with their two teenage children. Sam's mother had made bread dough so they could put some on a stick and roast it in the fire, or they could do it with marshmallows, or eat sandwiches. It was great and fun but Sam waited until the social part was over since he had planned something for him and Blaine for the night.

He had also planned his coming-out but not before tomorrow. Tonight was no time and he could do without his parents knowing what he and Blaine would do when they'd strolled off into the night. So that was settled. What wasn't was Sam's answer to his father's question whether he would come home for good soon. He would tell him no and why he needed to be with Blaine tomorrow. When his parents knew why Sam couldn't separate from Blaine they would understand, right?

Right now they didn't, no one did. Sam tried to stand apart from everybody with Blaine and exchange loving gazes and all that romantic stuff a bonfire made you do but his relatives kept showing up and talking. So annoying!

"And then my boyfriend said I don't need to wear contacts, he likes me with glasses, isn't that super-fantastic?" Sam's cousin babbled. Indeed she wore big fat Harry Potter glasses.

"Great", Sam commended. Who cared!?

"Well, your boyfriend is right, you look gorgeous with those glasses", Blaine said. Sam rolled his eyes while he turned his stick around in the fire. Blaine didn't have to compliment his whole family! Just Sam was totally enough.

Sam's cousin giggled. "Do you have a girlfriend, Blaine?"

"Oh no, I'm the gay one", Blaine said. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh! When Sam was a child he was gay, too."

" _What?_ I was not", Sam said. _He_ would decide about his coming-out, not his stupid cousin!

"Yes, you were! You and Tom would kiss all the time!"

"Tom?" Blaine chuckled. "Your first boyfriend, Sam?"

"What the hell? Lisa, you had too much to drink. Better go home and sleep now", Sam said.

But Lisa was too amused about it. "Tom is my brother", she told Blaine. "He's the same age as Sam and they always played together and held hands and would never allow me to play with them."

"That's not true! And if so it was because you're a girl. We wanted to play boy games."

Lisa laughed, and Blaine too, oh what a fun they had. Sam rounded the fire and stood next to his mother. Great. Now he wouldn't be able to look his other cousin, Tom, in the eyes anymore. Lisa was so…

"Hey, Sam. I'm so proud that you graduated, so proud", Sam's mother said.

"Oh, yeah." Sam mumbled. She had said it several times tonight already so he knew that by now.

"I wish I could have been there."

"Mhmh."

"Your host parents took pictures, right? They have to tell me all about it."

Sam nodded. "They sure did. Oh, I think I have to save Blaine from Lisa."

Sam went back to the other side of the fire. Blaine immediately linked arms with him and leaned to his ear.

"How long do we have to stay?"

"We can go now", Sam suggested. He sure wouldn't miss anything. But the problem was the place he wanted to take Blaine to was further in the yard and he wouldn't be comfortable with his family out here. Lisa would probably come and see what they were doing, curious brat she was.

So they stayed. Sam avoided talking to Tom and ate lots of marshmallows. Finally his aunt and uncle took off, with them his cousins. Thing started to improve. His siblings were in bed already so only his parents were left. While Sam's father put out the fire, Sam's mother cleaned the area. Sam decided it would be better to pretend to go to bed and later sneak out.

He hadn't prepared a picnic because there had been no time. He figured they could do the picnic part tomorrow still so for now Sam gathered a few candles and flowers along with a blanket. He sneaked out of the house when Blaine was busy telling Sam's mother details about the graduation ceremony and went to the back yard. Many trees and bushes were here so it was a place that couldn't be seen from anywhere; Sam had checked it. He spread out the blanket, scattered sunflowers over it and set up the candles some feet away on hard, not-burnable ground.

Back in the house Blaine was already in his room. Not the way to do things! Sam knocked against his door and was allowed to come in.

"I hope you're not tired yet. It's Midsummer's Eve, Blaine! It's legally forbidden to sleep tonight."

Blaine sat on his bed and unpacked the suitcase lying on it. He yawned. "We had our graduation ceremony today and spend four hours in the car."

"But it's Midsummer's Eve! I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, I do love surprises."

Sam took Blaine's hand and pulled him out. When they were close to the place Sam told Blaine to shut his eyes and carefully guided him. Then he stood behind Blaine and put his hands on his eyes.

"Are you ready to be deeply touched?" he asked quietly.

"Yes", Blaine whispered.

"Alright." Sam put down his hands and watched Blaine's reaction. The shorter boy's eyes widened and he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Oh wow! So romantic!" he said.

"I know. And look." Sam sat down on the blanket and gestured to some fireflies gently glowing around them. Blaine got down, too, and leaned against Sam's chest. Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist, enjoying the warm scent of the other's body.

"It's perfect, Sam", Blaine whispered. He turned his head around and kissed Sam. Since they hadn't been able to do it all night long it was a much appreciated gesture.

Now Sam knew not all things could or should be planned but he wanted to get a little more intimate than usual tonight. It was a warm night so loss of clothes wouldn't matter. There was a light wind that rustled through the trees but it wasn't cold. Was the ground too hard? But the most important question was whether Blaine was up for it or not. Sam prayed to Thor that he was and let his hand glide under Blaine's shirt. Ah, the sweet touch of skin!

But Thor was not gracious. Blaine pulled Sam's hand back and turned around to face him.

"I have something for you, too", he said. Out of his pockets he pulled two bracelets. "I looked a few things up at home and found out that you are supposed to be able to see fairies on Midsummer's Eve when you have lavender on you. So I made you this."

He held up one of the bracelets. "Give me your hand."

Sam held out his hand and Blaine put the bracelet around his wrist. Sam closed his eyes and when he opened them again he carefully glanced around. Where were the fairies?

Blaine put on his own bracelet and then exhaled. In the dim candlelight Sam could see his smile, a sweet treat for this night. And his eyes were shining with the loveliest spirit Sam had ever seen. He didn't need fairies when he had Blaine. He took his boyfriend's hands, returned his smile and was about to tell him he loved him when Blaine spoke on.

"The second part of my surprise is quite different", he said. "And I need to explain it to you. Are you ready?"

"I am always ready for you."

"Aww, Sam." Blaine squeezed his hands. "Okay, look. In earlier times many people married on Midsummer. Well, not exactly married, they did a thing called handfasting. It's like a marriage on trial and not legally binding. So I thought if you want to, we could do it. It would be a symbolic act that stands for the fact that we choose to be with each other. It is not a real marriage, Sam, so you don't need to be afraid. It can be undone anytime."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked anxiously at Sam, who had listened in awe. Blaine wanted to marry him! He couldn't wait until 2019; he wanted to do it tonight! Wow. Was Sam ready for it?

"Maybe I should mention that it is done with a witness", Blaine said. "But that can be anybody. We could ask your mother, for example. I just want to give you something to assure you that I love you and won't be running off with a new boyfriend as soon as we arrive in New York."

Tears watered up Sam's eyes. Blaine still thought about what Sam had told him and his fears as to why he should go to New York when Blaine would find someone better there anyway. Sam had tried not to think about but yeah… the possibility was there, wasn't it?

"Are you really that sure about me?" Sam whispered with a rough voice. He cleared his throat and couldn't help those tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheek. Blaine softly wiped them away.

"Yes", he whispered back. "I am."

Oh my God. Sam smiled through his tears, marveling about this truly magical night while at the same time he wanted to dance and sing with joy.

"Yes! Yes, of course! Blaine, I love you so, so much! I want to fake marry you!"

"Oh, Sam!" Blaine looked like he was about to cry, too, but he smiled and caressed Sam's arm. It was the perfect time for another kiss. Sam wound his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. He didn't have to let go for a long time; Blaine would stay with him. Good. Tonight Blaine even tasted like Midsummer. Sam really didn't know how he did it but it was great. He had a holiday flavored boyfriend.

Eventually Blaine pulled back, eyes still closed, and laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I love you, too", he whispered. Sam slowly leaned back, taking Blaine with him so that they lay down on the blanket. Sam would take the sacrifice of lying on the hard ground so that Blaine wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Blaine snuggled up to Sam and sighed loudly. "I could so sleep right now."

"Oh. So… no sex?" Sam bit his lip. How insensitive of him!

Blaine chuckled and patted Sam's chest. "We have all the time in the world. And cuddling is great, too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it totally is." Sam buried his nose in Blaine's gelled hair and closed his eyes. The day really had been a long one. Blaine was warm and soft and wherever Sam was, when Blaine was with him he felt like being home.

"Tonight we sleep together in one bed though, right?" he asked quietly. They had done it before and Sam really liked it.

"Aren't you afraid your parents are going to see us before you told them?"

"No, why would they? They have better things to do than walk into my room."

"Okay then."

They didn't move for a long time and Sam almost fell asleep. Just when he had decided sleeping outside was great and he could deal with the pain from sleeping on hard ground Blaine got up and made Sam come with him. 

* * *

 

Coming up Sunday: Midsummer! Sam tells his parents about him and Blaine. How will they and his extended family react?

 


	11. Midsummer

 

**Chapter 11: Midsummer**

* * *

June 21th, Saturday: Midsummer

* * *

Blaine

* * *

 

 

Blaine woke up as relaxed as he could be. He was in no rush to get up, especially because Sam's arms were around him and his boyfriend's chest moved steadily against his back. It was perfect. And the night before Sam had agreed to a handfasting ceremony!

Was it wrong that Blaine was beyond excited? He liked the thought of marrying even when it wasn't for real. That was even better because with real marriage came real consequences. He once had been ready to already enter that land but luckily then had fallen out of love with his former fiancé and realized that he was too young to marry. Still, a fake marriage was okay. Even more so with Sam because Sam was the right one. Blaine just knew it. He had had his doubts about Kurt and asked for a thousand signs but with Sam he didn't need those. He knew it, end of story.

Blaine sighed contentedly and turned around in Sam's arms to kiss him. Such a beautiful blond boy. Or rather man. Sam was eighteen and legally an adult now though sometimes he didn't seem like grown-up at all. Blaine smiled at the thought and drove his finger gently over Sam's face.

"Mm… how late?" Sam mumbled.

"Midsummer", Blaine said.

"Oh! Happy Midsummer!" Sam eyes flew open and he smiled. "It's also the day I come out to my family and our wedding day."

"Big day, huh?" Blaine grinned. "Happy Midsummer to you, too."

"Yes!" Sam shot forwards and hugged Blaine. Before Blaine could react Sam jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room, still in his sleeping clothes. Blaine frowned with amusement. Alright. He lay on his back and stretched his arms. Time to take a shower and face the day.

"Hey, Sammy, it's Midsummer, it's Midsummer!" Stevie came through the door that Sam had left open and bounced onto the bed. Then he saw Blaine and screamed.

"You're not Sam!"

"No, I'm Blaine, hi."

"Oh man, I forgot we don't have a tree and no presents under it here", Sam said as he came back in. He pointed at Stevie.

"What are you doing with my boyfr-" Sam tore open his eyes and put a hand on front of his mouth.

"Your what?" Stevie asked. He jumped to the ground.

"Happy Midsummer, Stevie!" Sam said and opened his arms. His brother went to hug him and as soon as Stevie had left the room Sam closed the door and leaned against it.

"Luckily Stevie is stupid."

"He's twelve", Blaine said.

"And stupid." Sam went to the window to open it and then to the cupboard where he rummaged in. Blaine didn't feel like getting up when the other option was observing this hot boy walking around.

"Sam?" Blaine cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Sam smelled a shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

"Before you get dressed, uhm…"

Sam's eyes flew to Blaine while all of his other movements stopped. "Are you saying you're in the mood?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm – whoa!" Sam had jumped on the bed like his brother a few minutes ago. He crawled under the sheet and lay down on Blaine, his wonderful warm body covering him. Blaine put his hands on Sam's waist.

"Mh, that really didn't take you long", Blaine commented on Sam's eagerness that he could feel pressing against his hip.

"I've been waiting for it", Sam said. "You know, I meant to tell you that I'm ready for… more."

"More?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. He sure liked the sound of that. But he also knew that Sam wasn't good in estimating what he was ready for and what not.

"You can't deny me that now, you really can't", Sam said as his hand glided beneath Blaine's wife beater. Oh God, just this one hand with its long fingers on his bare stomach… gosh. Blaine closed his eyes and aimed for Sam's lips, silently moaning as the hand moved along his skin. It was heaven, pure heaven. And hadn't Sam asked for 'more'? Being shirtless sure counted so Blaine grasped the hem of Sam's shirt and…

"I know what you are doing."

Sam jerked up so suddenly he fell out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. Blaine quickly grabbed the second sheet and covered his body with it before he faced the ten year old girl standing in the middle of the room.

"We were talking!" Sam got up. "With our mouths really close."

"Lily said when people do that they are trying to steal each other's bubble gum."

"Yes! Totally! Leave now?" Sam said. Stacy raised her eyebrows and looked like she knew way too much. But she turned around. Just before the door closed behind her she whispered "Happy Midsummer" and then it was quiet.

Sam rubbed over his forehead and sat down on the bed. "Damn. What if she's telling my parents I tried to steal your bubble gum? We better get it over with _now_."

Sam didn't even look at Blaine as he hurried to the cupboard and got dressed.

"Go, go, go, Blaine. Meet you downstairs in five, no, two minutes, two!"

Blaine moaned but got up. He would take a quick shower first, though. 

* * *

 

"And then the tree died, like, one day before Midsummer's Eve. But luckily Burt and Blaine helped me with a new one."

Blaine entered the kitchen and smiled at everybody. Sam's parents jumped up to wish him a Happy Midsummer but Sam send him a reproachful glance probably because it had taken Blaine twenty minutes to come downstairs. Stacey and Stevie weren't to be seen, though.

"Do you want coffee?" Mrs. Evans held up a coffeepot. Blaine nodded and she poured some into his mug. He also took a bagel and looked for butter. The window of the kitchen stood open and a warm summer breeze came in. The weather was perfect for his day, blue sky and buzzing bees everywhere.

"They announced a thunderstorm for later", Mrs. Evans said. "I hope it's only in the evening."

"Oh, don't worry", Mr. Evans said. "Our barbecue will be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so."

Blaine silently chuckled. It was clear from who Sam had gotten his sometimes overly confident behavior.

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something before the others come over", Sam said. "I mean they can know, too, but I'd rather tell you first."

"Oh, good!" Mr. Evans folded his newspapers together. "You finally made a decision. Not to say anything but you sure took your time, son. I was starting to worry if I should look for another apprentice."

"Uh… yeah, that, too. Okay." Sam laid his hand on the table and watched them. Then he looked up. "I have applied for jobs in New York. I… I want to go there with Blaine."

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Evans looked questioningly at her son. "But living in New York…?"

"It's a big city, yes, but Cincinnati isn't that small, too", Sam said. "And anyway, my point is… I want to go there with Blaine."

"What about the family business?" Mr. Evans asked.

"No! Blaine!" Sam said.

"Uhm, what Sam is trying to say…" Blaine didn't want to interfere but he had to admit Sam was talking nonsense. He seemed nervous as hell as he looked between his parents with a red face and then glanced at Blaine.

"No, I tell them!" he said.

"Well, then actually tell them."

Mr. Evans crossed his arms while Mrs. Evans folded her hands and fixed her eyes on Sam.

"Are you gay?"

" _What?_ " Now Sam's face became even redder. "No!"

Blaine cleared his throat.

"Yeah, okay, maybe a bit", Sam said. His mother raised her eyebrows while his father frowned.

"A bit?" he asked. "Son, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, the thing is, I think I'm bi and Blaine is my boyfriend, well, that I know, and I don't want to break up with him after high school, that's why I will go to New York with him because he will be a famous Broadway star."

Mr. Evans eyes got pretty big. Mrs. Evans just nodded and patted Sam's shoulder. It was weird how none of them looked at Blaine and he figured they had to get used to the thought of him and Sam. Mr. Evans was pretty quick in doing that, though, since he now bored his eyes into Blaine. Blaine didn't know what he should say so he chose a vague smile. For moment he had the feeling of being on the thin line of being approved of or getting dismissed. Then Mr. Evans looked at Sam again and he shook his head.

"Is this true? If you don't want to help me with the family business you can just say it."

"It's true", Sam said.

"Dwight, can't you see how hard this is for him?" Mrs. Evans said. "We still love you, Sam."

"Thanks", Sam said. "Do you also love Blaine?"

"Of course we love Blaine", Mrs. Evans said with a nod at Blaine.

"I just can't believe that my son, who had thirty girlfriends until now, suddenly has a boyfriend", Mr. Evans said.

"I… it wasn't _that_ many girlfriends!" Sam said. His father shook his head again and got up. When he had left the kitchen Sam deflated and put his hands in front of his face.

"He has to make friends with the thought", Mrs. Evans said. She got up. "I make you a milkshake, okay? Blaine, do you want one, too?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Blaine nodded, went to sit next to Sam and helplessly rubbed over his back.

"It's going to be okay", he whispered.

"So, can I ask now? When did you get together? Last Christmas there was already something going on, right?" Mrs. Evans took out a measuring cup, put it on the counter and went to the fridge.

"You… you saw that? How?" Sam asked.

"Oh, please. You two wouldn't go anywhere without the other and the way you looked at Blaine… Don't be afraid, I think no one else sensed it because they didn't want to. People are incredibly good in seeing only what they want to see. And lately when you called you only spoke of him. I was on the edge of asking you but then I thought, let the boy talk about it on his own terms."

Blaine took a deep breath. Now it was out, now things would be easier, right? He didn't know how to behave, though, would Sam want to act like a couple or still rather not? Blaine tentatively laid his hand on Sam's.

"Hey", he whispered. Luckily a small smile appeared on Sam's face and he closed his fingers around Blaine's hand.

"Okay, so… But what about Dad?" Sam asked.

"He'll get used to it", Mrs. Evans said before she switched on the blender. 

* * *

 

"I know my Mum is cool with us but I don't want to ask her to marry us", Sam said.

"No, yeah, I get it", Blaine said. They were sitting on a blanket in the Evans’ garden not far away from the fireplace and ate fruits. Sam's extended family had come over again, seeing they had come all the way from Tennessee to celebrate Midsummer with them.

"We could ask your cousin, Lisa?"

"She's fifteen", Sam said.

"So? She still can bind our hands together. Or your other cousin, Tom. He's your age, right?"

Sam mumbled something and turned his head to the sun. Blaine had the suspicion that he had found Lisa's story of him and Tom embarrassing but come on! Blaine thought it was really cute.

"You know, sooner or later I will get to hear more stories about you as a child", Blaine said while poking his finger into Sam's arm.

"I don't want you to think there's something going on between me and him."

Blaine chuckled. "What? Why would I think that? Sam, he's your cousin, come on."

"But Lisa made it sound like…"

"You were kids! Oh, Sam, you're too cute." Blaine really couldn't think of another word. Sam was cute, funny, sexy, perfect. Out of a reflex Blaine leaned to Sam for a kiss and froze as he realized what he was doing. But too late, the kiss had reached Sam's lips.

"I'm sorry", Blaine quickly said. Sam's outing didn't necessarily mean Sam was ready to behave like a couple. The blond's cheeks were red as fire and he looked down at his hands.

"Don't be", he mumbled.

Blaine glanced around. Sam's father was at the grill and didn't look at them. Stacey and Stevie were playing with some dolls. The only other person outside here was Lisa. Who stared at them.

"Uhm, don't be alarmed", Blaine said. "But I think your cousin – oh here we go."

Lisa came to them. "I knew it, I knew it! Yesterday you said to Sam 'your first boyfriend' as if he has another one now. I knew it was you, I knew it!"

"Hey Lisa", Blaine said. "Do you like strawberries?" He offered her the bowl but Lisa didn't go for it. She sat down on the blanket and stared at Sam.

"Everyone has a gay cousin", she said.

"I'm not gay", Sam said. "Don't you have things to do?"

"I came here from Nashville to be with you so no."

Sam mumbled something. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it, then he looked at Lisa.

"Hey, have you ever heard of something called handfasting?"

* * *

 

 The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the tree tops were rustling. It was a perfect Midsummer Day and the fact that they were standing on the hidden spot in the Evans' garden with Lisa meant something good, too.

"I hereby, uhm, bind your hands together", Lisa said. Sam and Blaine were standing opposite to each other, their left forearms united. Lisa wound wool around them.

"Do you promise to be true to each other?" Lisa asked.

"I promise", Sam said. His eyes shone even brighter than the sun and Blaine loved it. Everything. He loved Sam.

"I promise." It came out as a whisper but Blaine knew Sam had heard it from the smile on his face. It was contagious and Blaine returned it.

When Lisa was ready with the binding Sam and Blaine got closer to each other and kissed. Light, chaste and classy, the perfect wedding-kiss. Lisa did them the favor of applauding.

"You're such a lovely couple!"

"Thanks", Sam said. "Do we have to run around with our arms wound together now?"

"No, but you should keep the thread for good luck", Lisa said, already on her way back to the house. She waved and vanished behind a lime tree. Blaine laughed out loud because he was happy. It was as simple as that. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder and exhaled.

"Wait, Blaine, wait." Sam was busy unbinding their arms. Then he held up the red scarf and looked at it.

"We can't cut it in two, that would be destroying everything we just did. Who gets to keep it?"

"We can take turns. In New York we'll have a joined household anyway."

"Yes! Yay, I so love the thought of that!" Sam grinned. He put his hands on Blaine's back and pulled him closer again. Blaine cupped his face and took a good look at his beautiful fake husband. That was right, so right. Being here with Sam. Being everywhere with Sam, forever and ever. Blaine's heart warmed up with joy and his eyes watered up a little. His Sam.

"Don't cry", Sam whispered.

"I cry because I love you."

"Cheesy." Sam smiled against Blaine's cheek and softly rocked him. Blaine closed his eyes and let go of everything else but right here, right now. The sun was warming their skin and a soft breeze was stroking over their hair. Blaine could've sworn he heard fairies laugh but maybe that was his (indeed very cheesy) own heart.

 

* * *

Sam

* * *

 

 

Their moment alone behind the lime tree ended way too fast. But Sam didn't complain. He couldn't be happier as they walked back to the house hand in hand. Not even his father's look disturbed his inner peace. Dwight could think whatever he wanted. Sam and Blaine loved each other, were perfect for each other and would spend the rest of their lives together. There was no doubt in Sam's heart. He would go to New York.

Unfortunately his father didn't see it the same way.

"I won't allow you to destroy your life because of a phase", he said when they were sitting at the table outside and everybody had a steak in front of them.

"Dwight, can be discuss this another time?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It's no discussion. Sam will work for the family business", he said while cutting his meat.

"What? No! You said I have a choice and I chose!" Sam said.

"Well, I thought you'd be a man by now who can make his own decisions but apparently I was wrong."

Sam's jaw tensed and he stared at his food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"You can't make me", he said before he got up and went inside. Was he behaving childishly and so proved his father right? But he was eighteen! He could make his own choices!

And he wouldn't let this ruin his Midsummer Day. He still had plans to take Blaine out with the money he had earned at Rachel's. So for dinner they went to a restaurant later that day. It was just Sam's luck that it had started to rain.

"Damn it, Blaine. It's our fake-wedding day and I want you to be happy", Sam said as they sat at the table and looked into the menus.

"Sam, you are the one with the long face."

"So you aren't mad at my father at all? He is trying to separate us!"

"He doesn't know what connects us so he thinks it's a phase", Blaine said. "But you can tell him it's not."

"It's not!" Sam affirmed. Blaine should be the last one to think that. Sam chose a salad and closed the menu. They were in a fancy restaurant and he only ate salad, great. But what could he do when his appetite was lost.

"I feel like going home early", Sam said. Blaine looked at his watch.

"Well, we've only just come here…"

"No, I mean back to Lima. Tomorrow or so."

Blaine looked shocked, and frowned. "What? Sam, this is your home. You looked forward to it all summer long."

Sam rearranged his cutlery and grumbled. He hadn't known his father wouldn't like Blaine. He had thought he would love him because come on, how could anyone not love Blaine?

Before the food came Sam went to the toilets and called the Hummel-Hudson's. He was relieved as never before when he heard Carol's voice.

"Happy Midsummer, Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah, happy… Listen, did I by any chance get some letters? Like answers from my applications?"

"I'm afraid not. Didn't you sent them away a week ago? It takes longer than that."

Sam bit his lip and stared at himself in the mirror. The bathroom was as fancy as everything else. The walls were made from marble and there were lying real towels at the side.

"But it is urgent. I need a job for August already."

Carol was silent far too long. Sam frowned at his mirror image. "What?"

"It's just… normally people take on apprentices many months before August. The deadlines are…"

"I know when the deadlines were! But I wrote that it is an emergency!"

Carol sighed. "I fear people won't care."

Sam's jaw tensed. "Right. Whatever." He hung up and laid his phone next to the sink. He propped his hands on the marble and took a deep breath, then he hit his fists against it.

"Damn it! Stupid… stupid!"

He should have sent the applications so much earlier. He should have listened to Blaine. Now he had no job and it was entirely his own stupid fault!

When he came back to the table the food had arrived and Blaine was just sitting there without eating. Sam sat down.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You, of course."

"Tsk. Not worth the wait." Sam took up his fork and stuck it into the salad without intending to eat.

"Sam, come on, we'll talk to your father. It will be okay."

Sam shook his head. "I can be lucky he wants to give me a job."

"What?"

Sam didn't dare to look at Blaine. "I don't think I will get a job in New York in that short a time. I sent the applications in way too late."

His heart was sinking and sinking. There had to be another opportunity to go to New York, right? They couldn't have to separate because of something stupid like that, come on!

Blaine was way too silent so Sam eventually looked up. The other stared at the table, his pizza long forgotten. When he met Sam's gaze his eyes looked suspiciously watery so Sam quickly reached over the table and took his hand.

"Please…" The words died in his throat. What could he say? He didn't feel very optimistic himself.

"I was thinking that, too, Sam, only that I didn't want to face it. I mean… maybe someone will still take you on, right?"

"As to now I haven't gotten any answer. I just talked to Carol."

Blaine briefly closed his eyes. He took back his hand and folded his napkin. "If you want to work for your father I will support you."

"I don't want to but right now I can't think of anything else I could do", Sam said. He cleared his throat and looked around the restaurant. People were chatting and looking like they were enjoying themselves. _So_ inappropriate!

"Well, your father will be happy." Blaine wiped with his napkin over his mouth and dabbed his eyes.

"No!" Sam said. He put his hands flat on the table. "What about us?"

"We can talk about that another time. Not here."

"I want to be with you. You are important to me!"

"I know, Sam." Blaine smiled but it looked so faked no one would buy it. "And you to me. But we have other things to consider."

It was the worst Midsummer Sam had ever experienced. It should have been light and sappy but instead it was heavy and sad. They ate in silence and when they stepped outside the thunderstorm had arrived. Luckily Sam had parked the car not far away. On the drive back to his parent's house thunder rolled through the air and lightening split the sky. Sam tried to concentrate on the road but glanced at Blaine now and then; Blaine who was staring out of the window and made the impression as if he didn't notice anything from what was going on.

Sam couldn't blame him. It had been a shitty day. But they couldn't separate! Sam would simply go to New York and look for a job there. Being a waiter or salesman would do for the beginning.

 

* * *

Coming up Tuesday: Last Chapter! Will Sam find a job in New York or will he work for his father?

 


	12. Moving Out

 

**Chapter 12: Moving Out**

* * *

June 22th, Sunday

* * *

Sam took his lavender bracelet from the bedside table. Midsummer had started out so good. The night with Blaine, then the handfasting ceremony… granted, things hadn't gotten as intimate as Sam had planned because things had happened. Bad things.

He knew he had to make a decision. His father still thought he could make Sam do things but he couldn’t. Sam turned to lie on his side and observed his boyfriend's face. He looked so peaceful and unconcerned right now. Because he was sleeping. The night before he had looked different, worried. They had stayed up very long and talked about all possibilities. Blaine had said he didn't want Sam to be a waiter in New York when he could have a real job here. And Sam didn't know what he should think of it. He wanted to be with Blaine but he also wanted to have a job that would lead to something. But then again… who knew if being a carpenter would do it for him?

So this was how adult life started. With the most difficult decision one ever had to make.

Blaine stirred and yawned. Sam waited until their eyes met.

"Good morning, babe."

Blaine smiled while he rubbed over his eyes. "Sam, hey…"

"Have you slept well?"

"Mmmmh!" Blaine moaned and turned to Sam, throwing his arms around his waist. "Not really. I dreamt horribly. Kiss me."

"As you wish." Sam chuckled and did as he was told. After a few seconds of simple kissing a spark shot up in his body and made him roll on Blaine to deepen the kiss. Blaine's hands immediately wandered all over Sam's body. It was a bittersweet moment because the heaviness of their situation wouldn't leave Sam. If they did more than usual now it kind of would feel like a goodbye present. Still…

"Blaine, I…" Sam rested his forehead against his boyfriend's and took a deep breath. He swallowed. He'd just say it. Now.

"I want to feel you. All of you. Please."

Blaine's big dark eyes studied him intently. After moment he nodded. Yes! Sam's hand trembled but he managed to get Blaine's shirt off. And his own. That was great but not what he had meant with 'all of you'. He rolled down to get rid of his boxers and waited until Blaine was naked, too, then he got back to his former position.

It was great. Sam didn't know why he had ever freaked out or wanted to wait. It was all kinds of heavenly and soft and hot, so hot. They should have done this so much earlier because now they maybe didn't have time to ever do it again.

* * *

When they came down to the kitchen luckily only his mom was here. She was working on the counter so they settled down at the table and started to eat. The door to the terrace stood open and a fresh morning breeze came in. The sky outside was blue again as if the storm had never happened.

Sam had decided they would go back to Ohio today. No matter what his decision was in the end he wouldn't be able to relax here. Suddenly Mrs. Anderson didn't seem such bad company anymore.

"What will you tell your father?" Blaine quietly asked. Sam glanced at his mother and sighed.

"Do I have to tell him something?"

"Yes, I mean, he's got this apprenticeship and if you don't tell him you want it he might take on someone else."

Sam's jaw tensed. "It's like you want me to work here."

"I told you I will support you."

Sam stared at his knife that put butter on a slice of bread. He knew what he had to do. It was just that he didn't want to. How could he give in to his father when there still was the possibility that he got positive answers from New York? Or maybe… maybe he could say yes and when he got another job he'd still call it off? Or would that be mean?

Sam fumbled with his lavender bracelet. He didn't feel like eating once again. Then his siblings joined them for breakfast so he had to pretend that things were good. What a stupid life he had.

He didn't see his father until midday. Sam was reluctant to take on the job because he would think he had won when in fact it was Sam's own stupidity that had done it, nothing else. Oh well. He just had to grit his teeth and get on with it.

His father was sitting outside, reading the newspaper when Sam approached him. He sat on the bench so Sam sat down in a chair at the table and tapped his feet on the ground.

"I have thought about it", he said.

"And?" His father didn't look up.

Sam took a deep breath. Grit the teeth… and so on. "And I think it's for the best if I work for you."

It wasn't for the best. Such a lie.

Now his father let the newspapers sink and looked at him, one eyebrow up. "Really?"

Sam could only nod.

His father laid down the newspaper. "That is the right decision, son. You'll see."

Sam shrugged and didn't really listen to his father talking about how proud he was and how great it would be. All Sam wanted was to cry. Long distance relationship. That sounded so horrible.

* * *

Blaine

* * *

They were doomed. From the moment Sam had said it in the restaurant Blaine had known it. They would have to break up. The voice threatening it had never really left his head, telling him all the time Sam should be with his family and not in New York. Maybe it was the voice of his mother, who knew. She was right anyhow.

Blaine tried to enjoy the days he had left with Sam but it was hard. He wanted to cry all the time. The ride back to Ohio had been the most silent they ever had been together in a car. Thank god for the radio. And now he was in his room, listening to sad music and finally giving in to the impulse to cry. He didn't want Sam to see him like that. The boy had had enough difficulties accepting his father's job offer. 

* * *

July 13th, Sunday

* * *

Three weeks later everything was prepared. Blaine had packed all the things he would need in New York. He'd live in the dorm rooms of NYADA because he hadn't seen the point of renting an apartment on his own. Kurt had offered he could live with him and Rachel but Blaine had declined. He really didn't know where Kurt took his confidence from. They had parted on the worst terms and now he dared to ask Blaine if they should live together? Really?

He would fly to New York the next day so Sam had chosen that day to drive to his family, too. They had one night left. It felt like the last night on earth.

"I know we avoided talking about it but now we have to", Sam said as soon as Blaine entered his room. It had turned into a sad room. Most of Sam's stuff was already in his car. A suitcase was lying on the ground with clothes in it and on the desk lay a few things that Blaine recognized as his own. Two comic books, a shirt, a pair of boxers (what?) and a History textbook. He took the book.

"Sam, I was looking for this on graduation day. It should have been given back. I had to pay the fee."

"Oh? Well, I don't know how but I found it in my room when I packed."

"And why do you have my boxer shorts?" Blaine took his clothes.

"You gave them to me to wear one day we got carried away a bit."

"Okay." Blaine put the boxers to the book and turned to Sam with his shirt. "I think you should keep it. So you have something to remember me."

"Blaine!" Sam jumped up from his bed and put his hand on Blaine's mouth. "Shut up!"

Blaine took the hand away and frowned. "I though you wanted to talk about it."

"You make it sound as if you're dying. Or as if we're breaking up, same difference."

Blaine frowned even more. "Aren't we?"

"Haha, funny!" Sam nudged Blaine arm and then took his hand. As he got pulled to the bed Blaine realized Sam thought they were trying a long distance relationship. But why would he? Blaine had made it clear he couldn't do that, hadn't he? It would end catastrophically. Better end it now on good terms.

Sam sat down and pulled Blaine on his knees but Blaine turned his face so Sam's approaching lips landed on his cheek. He threw the shirt he still had in his hands on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Sam, I think we really need to talk."

Sam sighed. "I know. Well, I thought of things. Look."

Blaine glided down to sit on the bed while Sam listed his results.

"The possibilities are endless. Skype and the phone will be our most beloved devices. We skype every night right before bed time and we text all throughout the day. Send pictures and stuff. We will visit each other as often as we can. I don't care what it takes. If I have to drive all night long to see you for one hour and then drive back all night long, I'll do it. I need my Blaine kisses on a regular basis."

"Sam…" Blaine put his hand on his heart. Oh God, he needed to cry. Sam made it sound as if they could do it but it never was that easy. Life would get in the way. The skype sessions would be forgotten soon, calls would be declined… it would hurt all the more this way. And he didn't even think it would be Sam who would stop to care. He was afraid it would be him. Not because he didn't love Sam anymore but because NYADA life would be so exhausting he simply didn't find the time and energy to keep up a long distance relationship. And he knew how it sucked to get left behind. It hurt like hell. Sam wouldn't be able to take it.

"Sam, look." Blaine gulped. He took Sam's hand. "I think we should… we have to…"

Sam's face got dark and he bit his lip. Still he didn't make it easier for Blaine. He took back his hand and crossed his arms.

"What?"

Blaine pleaded at him. "Please, Sam, don't make this harder as it is."

"What, Blaine? What?" A treacherous tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

Blaine exhaled and looked down at his hands. "Break up", he mumbled. Sam didn't say anything for some time. After a while he got up and Blaine dared to look at him.

"What about what you said at the handfasting? Was it all a lie?" Sam went to the window and looked out. His hand was trembling as he drove it over his mouth.

"No. Of course not, Sam, I love you! I do!"

"Then why?" Sam asked loudly and turned around. "We can make it work, Blaine! I know what you are thinking of but I am not Kurt. I will not let you down!"

"I know you won't. But I don't trust myself. Last time it was my fault that the long distance relationship didn't work…"

What if he cheated on Sam? Oh God, he would never, _ever_ forgive himself. Sam was the loveliest person in the whole world. He deserved lollipops and candy canes, and nothing else. Not a cheating boyfriend.

Sam came to the bed, sat down again and took Blaine's hand.

"But it wasn't! It was Kurt's fault because he neglected you! I would never do that, you know that, and you wouldn't have any reason to feel lonely. Please, Blaine. If you love me and I love you why would we break up? Why?"

"I… I don't know", Blaine admitted. His eyes were watery, too. He didn't want to break up with Sam, of course not. But being in a long distance relationship would be catastrophically… right?

"Look, Blaine, I'm only going to Kentucky because I didn't get a job in New York _yet_. I soon will and then I will come to you. Or we go there together now and I can work as a waiter."

"Sam…"

"Only until I find something else", Sam said. "Please." He leaned forward and buried his face in Blaine's chest. Everything in Blaine melted to the ground and before he knew it he stroked Sam's hair.

"Okay, alright, don't worry, we’ll stay together."

As Blaine heard himself talking his heart got lighter and he took a deep breath. Yes. Of course they would stay together, silly him, how had he ever thought he could break up with Sam? No.

Sam sobbed and Blaine threw his arms around the blond to hold him. They rocked gently back and forth until Sam finally lifted his head.

"I have enough money to make it work. Please let me come with you."

"You already told your father you'd work for him, Sam; you arranged everything to go there. Don't worry. We will survive a few months of long distance."

"Yeah?" Sam looked so adorable with his red eyes and helpless expression. Blaine hugged him again and pressed his face against his boyfriend's shoulder. He realized he was crying himself, out of relief.

Still. They would have to face long distance. It would be hard, no doubt. Just talking to each other, no physical contact, no cuddles, no kisses… Blaine would miss Sam in the same moment he talked to him.

They cuddled up on the bed and Blaine tried to memorize every single thing. The way Sam's chest moved, how his arms felt around Blaine and how their legs were entangled. How Sam smelled and tasted, and how his lips felt against Blaine's skin on every part of his face. And his breath in Blaine's ear whispering "I love you" over and over again.

 July 14th, Monday

* * *

 Sam

* * *

Sam didn't want the night to end. Why couldn't it go on forever? But eventually he fell asleep and when he woke up it was light outside. Birds were singing although they had no reason to. Today he would have to part from Blaine.

Mr. Anderson drove them to the airport. Sam knew it was senseless but he didn't want to leave Blaine a minute earlier then he had to. For that he even put up with being alone with Blaine's parents in the car on the way back.

"I will come with you. I just get into the plane, no one can stop me", Sam said after Blaine had checked in his suitcase.

"Aww, Sam… I will miss you, too. I don't want to go", Blaine said. They walked through the shops and pretended it wasn't their goodbye. Sam wouldn't let go of Blaine's hand even though one or two glances were cast into their direction. He watched Mr. Anderson buy stuff for his cigars and Mrs. Anderson indulge in magazines. He didn't care about any of it.

"I will call you as soon as I have landed."

"I will be in the car but I'll stop to talk to you."

"You will see, we'll make it."

"Duh, I will come to New York soon."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. "But if you really like working for your father and being a carpenter…"

"Blaine, stop this shit. Don't support me. Tell me to give it all up so we can be together." Sam shook his head. Sometimes Blaine was way too supportive.

"You know I would never do that."

"You should. Oh my God, already?" Mr. and Mrs. Anderson exited the shop and started to walk towards the security check in. Sam's feet wouldn't move. He wanted to, really, but they didn't.

"Let's hide behind a plant", he said. But Blaine started to walk. Damn it.

When they reached the gates Mrs. Anderson came to Blaine and fumbled with his bow tie.

"You call us when you're in New York, right?"

"Yes, mum."

Sam tried to hold on to Blaine's hand as his mother hugged him but it didn't work. His father simply patted his shoulder and nodded.

"Make us proud, son."

"I will." Blaine squared his shoulders and smiled. And that was when Sam knew it. Blaine would be fine in New York. It was where he wanted to be and where he belonged. They would be apart for a week or two but that would be okay, too, because soon they'd be together again.

Finally Blaine turned to Sam. Of course Sam immediately hugged him, nose buried in his neck. One last sniff of this ridiculous sweet raspberry gel. Blaine clang to him just as much.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Me, too." Sam would not cry. Before long they would see each other again.

He leaned back and put his hands around Blaine's face, kissed him. And another kiss.

"See you soon", Sam said.

"Yes." Blaine's eyes were watery. It was okay, he was allowed to cry. Sam hugged him again. It somehow was really hard to let go of him. But they would see each other again in no time.

"We skype tonight, right?"

"Of course, Sam, of course."

"Okay. Good. Well then…" Sam didn't move back. Blaine didn't, too, and held his eyes. Damn, why was this so hard?

"One last kiss, though."

Blaine laughed. "Are you trying to keep me from boarding that plane?"

But he gave in. Several times. Sam had always liked Blaine's lips but now they were especially delicious. He needed to memorize this.

"Honey…" Mrs. Anderson said. "You need to get going."

"Oh, let them have their moment", Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine laughed and hugged Sam. "My father supported something gay", he quietly said.

"I love you."

"Stop it or I will cry." Actually, Blaine was already crying. Sam wiped over his cheek and nodded. They needed to separate now. He could do it. One deep breath and then… a step back.

It was hell. He waved and stayed where he was until Blaine wasn't to be seen anymore but his insides were all empty and numb. It felt like breaking up. But not really. It was weird.

Mr. Anderson patted his shoulder. "Come, son. Maybe you will find a new model car can ease your pain."

Sam didn't want a new model car. But he let Mr. Anderson buy him one, especially since Mrs. Anderson said how they didn't have time for this. At least one of Blaine's parents liked him.

Later that day Sam took one last look around the house and hugged his host parents.

"You will come to visit, Sam, right? Just like our other sons", Carol said. "Our door is always open for you."

"Thank you, yes, of course I will visit you!" Sam said. He really would. Preferably when Kurt wasn't here at the same time. Finn maybe. He hadn't seen Finn in ages.

"We will miss you", Burt said. "You're the last one that leaves. Now it's just the two of us."

"Oh, you will survive, I'm sure." Sam grinned. He would miss his host parents, too. Right now he wasn't looking forward to living with his real parents very much, at least not his father who hadn't approved of Blaine.

He lingered somewhat longer with his host parents than necessary, holding over his departure. But the time came when he was alone and had nowhere to go but Kentucky. His stuff was in his car, the keys of the house no longer in his pockets and his mind full of memories. And a future that was lying blank in front of him, as unsure as always.

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, like, NOOO CRYYY. *sobs*  
> But wait. I know how it continues. And it's not that bad.  
> I will upload the next part of the series on Thursday - see you there! Bye bye!


End file.
